Ninjago: The Earth Ninjas Legacy
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: Time has come and gone. Jen is now living with the ninja. The school year is coming along. All is well until Cole gets into some situations he can't get out of and is forced to leave the city. A new villain has arrived and are after Cole for some reason. Read to see what happens when Cole finds a special girl, leans about his true past, and defeat the worst villain of all time.
1. Introduction

THE BLACK NINJA`S LEGACY

INTRODUCTION

SUPPLY DAY

 **IT'S FINALLY HERE. THE FOURTH BOOK IN MY NINJAGO SERIES.**

 **SEQUEL FOUR. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS INTRODUCTION.**

 **THIS IS ONE OF MY GREATEST ONE'S. I SAVED THE BEST FOR LAST. YOU'LL SEE**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU.**

* * *

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

I can't believe this is actually happening to me. This is the worst day of my life. At first, I thought being a kid again would be easy. I would finally have the chance to do the things that I never thought I would ever do again. Doing all the things I do best. Video games, sneaking sweets, playing around. Some of the things a normal kid would do. Let him be hyperactive and have fun. That's just the first half of my childhood. When I'm not acting like a kid, I'm training with my cousin with my father teaching us. If I thought being the Golden Ninja was hard, being the ordinary Green Ninja is even harder. I had to train three day a week, two hours per day. It's exhausting at the beginning, but once you keep going with it over and over again, it actually becomes a bit easier and you learn a lot more than you least expected to. To be honest, acting like a kid is a lot more easier than acting like a ninja. Or so I thought.

Just two weeks ago, the last day of training ended for the week, so I went up to the entertainment room to play video games. While I was still trying to destroy the enemies in my way, my parents came in and said there was something they needed to talk to me about. I thought it was good news, so I stopped playing and listened. I wish I didn't, though, because when they told me everything and showed me the forms that were filled out, I almost fainted. My parents, the people that take of me and brought me back the life I wanted to live, are sending me to school. How is this possible? For the past two years, I didn't have to go to school and learn anything. My brain knew everything. That was when I was grown, though. Now that I'm a kid, I had to go to school just like everyone else. Besides, one of the ninja would be my teacher, and unfortunately, Kai was my teacher. Not only did I not want a teacher like him, but I didn't want to go to school. Right now, I was sitting in the car while my father was driving, thinking about all these things. We were on our way to the school to bring in my supplies. I kept asking this one question so many times.

"Do I have to go to school?" I asked, for the tenth time that week.

"For the tenth time, Lloyd, yes," Mom said, "You have to go. It's a requirement."

"What's the point of having to go today?"

"You don't wanna meet your teacher?" Dad asked.

"I already know who it's gonna be," I said.

When Darkley`s Boarding School for Bad Boys closed down, Uncle Wu decided to take over and rename the school Sensei Wu`s Academy. All the ninja teach there, so I already knew who would educate me.

"You don't know your actual teacher, though," Mom said.

"I do, too," I said, "It's Kai."

"Who told you that?"

"Kai."

"Kai never keeps most things a secret, darling," Dad said, "You should know that by now."

"Why is it that you know more about them then I do?" Mom asked.

"Their my brother's students, Misako. I only learn from the best." My parents gave each other a cute stare.

Gross. I don't mind my parents being together, but when they give each other a love stare and saying things that make it even more lovey dovey, it makes me almost wanna puke. That's how I feel about them being together sometimes.

When we pulled up into the school parking lot, my stomach started feeling uneasy. I was thinking about maybe staying inside the car and pretending that I didn't feel good so I wouldn't have to go inside. That wasn't the smartest option. They would know that I was faking for sure. Good thing I always have a plan B. This plan involved me pretending to get out of the car, but I'm actually gonna hide under the seat. Best plan so far.

Once I had the door open, I slid out of the seat and rolled underneath it. I hope this works. Otherwise, I'm in a heap of trouble.

A second later, before I knew it, two pairs of eyes stared at me, making me scream in terror. I rolled out from under the seat and fell right on the ground in the parking lot.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"What are you trying to do?" Dad asked.

"I was trying to hide so I wouldn't have to go in with you guys. Please don't make me go."

"Lloyd, we've already talked about this," Mom said, "It's required, by law, that all children have to go to school. You don't have a choice."

"But, Mom, I haven't been to school in two years," I said, "I'm a ten year old kid again. I've only been ten for at least four months. I won't know anyone here."

"That's not true. Your cousin will be here."

"I barely know my own relatives."

"Well, you know Nick and Zelda."

"Nick and I are right now known as acquaintances. I barely know Zelda because she hardly ever talks to me. I can hardly talk to her. There are only three people I know, but I'm not yet friends with."

"Lloyd, deep in my heart, I know that you will find friends. It just takes time and patience."

"There's no point in finding friends if they're not gonna know what my secret is."

"Now that's where I draw the line at," Dad said, "Misako, we need to make sure that no one here figures out that Lloyd is a ninja. I don't want a riot starting here."

"I know," Mom said, "Did you hear that, Lloyd?"

"Loud and clear," I said.

"Alright," Dad said, "Let's get this stuff inside. It's starting to make my arms ache."

We walked inside the school. When I first opened the doors and looked around at my surroundings, I knew this would be the worst school year of my life. I know my parents are trying to help, but I'll never fit in with anyone. Mom was wrong. There's no time or even the patience in finding friends.

* * *

 **COLE'S POV:**

Meet n` Greet day was not something I would consider the best moment of my life. All I was doing was meeting my new students and their parents. The worst thing about it were the supplies. It was hard enough to make a supply list for every student that I had. Plus, it was hard to find the right place to put them in. Which person should sit in which desk? Where should their backpacks go? What should I do with the textbooks? So many things in my head and not enough room to store them all in.

At least most of the families that were suppose to come finally left. I could finish up with some important things. If I could ever get the chance. I heard a voice coming from the doorway that sounded like someone was clearing their throat.

I turned around to see Sensei with a plastic bag in his hand. "Hey, Sensei. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be greeting the families?"

"I came here to bring in the supplies for my daughter," Sensei said, "Where is her desk?"

"Last row on the end."

"You placed my daughter in the back?"

"Well, I placed all my students in alphabetical order, and it's seems as though Monica is on the bottom of my roll."

"I see. It seems I am the last parent to arrive."

"Good thing. I'm exhausted. School doesn't start for another week. What's the point of bringing in all this stuff?"

"To make sure work gets done and to also make sure that you don't slack off."

I sighed. "Sorry, Sensei. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I think I can tell you what your thinking about."

"You think? Let's just talk about it later. Now isn't a good time. I have a lot to finish up before I head home." I sighed again. "What's the point of going home?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention. Your father called me this morning. He said that he wanted you to come over."

"Did he say why?"

"All he said was that he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well, I didn't plan anything for tomorrow. I guess I'll go see what he wants."

"You can talk to him about your problems."

"Problems? I don't have any problems."

"Don't even try to deny it. I can see it written on your face."

"What kind of problems are you talking about? I better not be going through any changes. I've already seen what they did to Jay."

"That's not what I'm talking about. The answers will come when you least expect them to. Back to work now."

"Yes, Sensei."

As Sensei left, I tried to push everything he said out of my mind. After all the dangers that I've been through, I really don't need to be lectured right now. Although, I couldn't get that one word out of my head. Problems. What kind of problems could I have? Best to keep it out of my mind right now. Now, let me figure out where my supplies go. So many thoughts to think about.

* * *

 **DID YOU ENJOY THAT WONDERFUL INTRODUCTION. I HOPE YOU DID.**

 **LLOYD DOESN'T WANNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL, BUT HIS PARENTS ARE MAKING HIM. NO ONE LIKES TO GO TO SCHOOL, BUT WE HAVE TO.**

 **SENSEI WU TELLS US THAT COLE HAS A PROBLEM. HOW DOES COLE HAVE A PROBLEM? IF YOU ASK ME, COLE IS JUST HIMSELF. SENSEI IS JUST TRYING TO GET INTO EVERYONE'S BUSINESS.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE BEGINNING.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Certain Surprises and Strange Things

CHAPTER 1

CERTAIN SURPRISES AND STRANGE THINGS

 **COLE'S POV:**

A day has come and gone. The afternoon is here. My father is always needing me for something. Usually it's to go to on of his shows or special performances in the city. Most of the times I just go, but sometimes I tell him that I have to help out with the team. He would understand either way. I remember the time when I first told him that I was a ninja. I never thought he would forgive me until he saw me onstage, and best of all, I did the one and only Triple Tiger Sashe. What more could anyone want? The only thing that I've always enjoyed actually made my father proud. Sure my father and I have a lot in common, being father and son and all, but our differences sometimes never make us a family at all. There are days when I have that feeling like something's missing. A member of our family. Remembering the time of last May just brought the pain back. Mother's Day. Jay could celebrate it, Kai could celebrate it and Zane, well, that day has never been much of a holiday for him.

Most of everyone can celebrate it. Why can't I? My father always told me stories about my mother. How they met. Their first performance together. Their marriage. When I came along. Dad always told me that I was the light in the families eyes. I was the music that filled their hearts. I was their pride and joy. Well, I'm their only pride and joy. As I was growing up, I never did see anyone who looked anything like my mother. Every year in school, we would always make Mother's Day gifts. I made them, but I had no one to take them, so I always put them inside a old metal case under my bed. I knew my mother would return. When she did, those gifts would be ready for her.

Once I made it to the door of my father's home, I almost knocked, but I forgot that I had to ring the door bell. I hated that thing. I don't know how my father came up with such a ridiculous noise for answering the door, but he did a good job with it.

The door opened, revealing my Dad when it did. "How are you, son? It's good to see you."

"Dad, my Sensei told me that you wanted to talk," I said, "Is something the matter?"

"I'll explain everything inside. Come on in. I have some tea cooking on the stove right now."

I don't get it. Every time I walk inside my father's home, I always have a bunch of memories flash before my eyes. Some memories I don't even wanna think about. Like the time I first started practicing with my quartet. My Dad only found them because the were his quartets sons and thought all of us would become good friends. It didn't turn out that way at the beginning when I kept humiliating myself. Towards the end, we all got along and decided that when we got older, all of us would run away and do things that we know how to do best.

Why does it take my father forever to make his guest feel comfortable? I'm not a guest, I'm his son. Even if I am a guest in his own home. Wait a second. This place is my home. Now I'm confusing myself.

My Dad finally came back with a tray in his hand, a worried look on his face. "Hope your making yourself at home."

"Well, this did used to be my home," I said, "Is there something you need, Dad. Is everything alright?"

"Well, there are a couple of concerns that I need to speak with you about. Do you know when the date for Saturday is?"

"September third. Why do you ask?"

"This is something that I've never talk to you about before, Cole. That day became one of the most happiest days of my life. My first happiest day. There's something that you need to know."

"What is it?"

He handed me a photo of him and someone in a wedding dress. Wait. Is this who I think it is?

"Cole, September third is the day I married your mother. This was supposed to be our twentieth anniversary. Now she's not here to celebrate it with me."

"What happened to her, Dad? You never told me anything about what happened to her."

"That's what I've been planning to tell you. It was a few months after you were born. We had some complications with some unknown villains one night. For some reason, they were after you. We did everything we could to make sure they didn't take you away from us. You mother did something to make sure they would never bother us again. She would let them take her instead of you. She went with them. That was the last time I ever saw her."

"She only did it to protect me? If only she escaped that wrath of evil years ago, I would tell her that she... is a wonderful mother."

"You mother loved you more than the entire universe. She wanted what's best for you. She would rather be held in bondage than you."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about it? Didn't you wanna find her?"

"She told me not to go out and search for her. It would just lead to trouble and they would find you for sure if someone went out to rescue her. As I said before, she only wanted to keep you safe."

"Do you think she's still around?"

"There are days when I'm not sure anymore. Sometimes I have that feeling that she's still around, and sometimes I have that feeling that she's not."

I sighed. My father usually talked about my mother. He always said that September third was a holiday for the Brookstone family. Now I knew why it was. He did say there were a couple of concerns that he wanted to address. I suppose what he told me was the first one.

"So, do you need anything else?" I asked, "Is there another concern that I should know about?"

"Oh, yeah," Dad said, "I don't wanna forget that part. I was able to get in touch with your old quartet group. After you all separated, you all went off to do different things then become musicians and dancers. It took some time, but I finally found them. Their suppose to be coming into town the second weekend of the month. I thought it would be a good time for you all to get together again. Just like old times."

"Old times? We barely knew one another as a group when we were put together. After a few shows together, we just decided to be life friends instead of quartet friends."

"Whatever floats your boat. I hope you haven't made any plans for Saturday."

"No. Not at all." I was actually telling the truth. While my brother had plans for their dates with their girlfriends, I had nothing else better to do. "I'll come by and pick you up, Dad. I better head back home. You know how the group can be."

"Sure thing, son. I'll see you soon, Cole."

"See you, Dad."

I left the house. I was serious about not having any plans for Saturday. All my brothers have girlfriends. Even Jay was able to find another girlfriend after he and Nya broke up. How were they all able to find someone before me? I stopped next to a clear puddle of water, looking down at my reflection. What if I end up lonely for the rest of my life? I know I shouldn't be thinking about all these thing, but I just have that feeling that I have to. The future has to give me an answer. I know it can. I trust the future.

* * *

 **NEW VILLAIN`S POV:**

Look at the boy. All depressed and upset. Even his poor father is the same way. One wants to find love. One wants his love back. How touching! Oh, how I hate it when emotions touch the heart. Men may not have as strong of emotions as the ladies do. I may be a lady myself, but I never feel a thing. Each and everyday, I sit here and wait for something exciting to happen. Of course, nothing ever happens in the deepest, darkest parts of the mountains in the plains of Ninjago. Here I am. Waiting. Wasting away. Perhaps my jesters can give me some entertainment. No, no, no. I wouldn't pay a cent to watch their shows. Perhaps I can invite my daughter in so we could have a little talk. Yes. That's exactly what I'll do.

I called in my human nurse. "Nurse!"

"Yes, my lady," she asked.

"Bring my daughter forth to me."

"Of course, my lady." She began calling for her. "Sophie? Where are you? I know she's here somewhere."

"You know how slow she can be."

"Sophie? Come into the throne room."

A figure walked inside. It was a joy and pleasure to see that she's finally here. "I'm here, Mother." Even though she was almost forty-five years old, I made sure that her time in the outside world would never be. Not after what she did years ago. To me, at the least. "Why have you called me?"

"Nothing really. I just want to talk to someone. I'm so lonely sometimes. You won't believe how dark and gloomy it can be here."

"Well, if you didn't change from good to evil, you wouldn't be where you are now."

"Don't let me here that tone from you right now. I just can't handle it." Sometimes she acts like a teenager nowadays.

"You deserve it. Father was a lot more caring than you ever will be."

"Be gone with you. Nurse, send her back to her room."

"Yes, my lady," the Nurse said, leading my daughter away.

I can't be wasting my time right now. It's time to form up a plan to destroy Ninjago. If that doesn't work, I don't know what will. Time for the royal advisors. Let's see what they have up their sleeves. Oh, how I enjoy being evil.

* * *

 **COLE NEVER KNEW HIS MOTHER. WELL, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HIS MOTHER IS EVEN AROUND OR ALIVE IN THE SHOW. I JUST THOUGHT THAT SOME FAMILY FLUFF WOULD DO IN THIS STORY.**

 **A NEW VILLAIN IS IN TOWN. WHO IS IT? THIS TIME, ITS A FEMALE VILLAIN. TIME TO PROVE TO SOME OF THESE BOYS THAT WE GIRLS HAVE WHAT IT TAKES.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Sophie

CHAPTER 2

SOPHIE

 **SOPHIE`S POV:**

My life hasn't been the easiest to dwell with. I've lived half my life in my mother's captivity. Ever since I was four, when the evil transformation was finally complete, she packed up my things and told me we were leaving home for a while. I asked her where we were going and was my father coming with us. She told me that she would explain everything when the time came. Once we left out the door, I saw that my father wasn't with us. We traveled so far until my mother's legs gave out and we had to rest. I kept asking her what was going on. She told me that something was going to happen in the village soon and we had to escape before time ran out. At first I was happy we left. We traveled three days and made it to one of the mountains here in the Ninjago Plains. Traveling through the darkest part of it is what shook me up the most. The only light I could see were a pair of two red glowing dots. Little did I know that those red lights were actually the color of my mother's face.

When we made it to the deepest part of the mountain, I could finally see my mother and her new appearance. Her face was pale white while her hair was long and tangled. Her arms and legs were covered in fur and she was no longer wearing her sweater and skirt that she usually had on. She wore a long, silky purple dress with dark drown highlights. She didn't have to explain it. The evil in her eyes explained everything.

I tried to escape. By then I knew that what she said was all a trick. She took me with her so I could learn the ways of being the new her. I didn't want to turn out that way. Every time I tried to escape, they always found me. There was only that one time where I thought up of a different strategy and escape a different way. I was back home before I knew it. When my father saw me, he dragged me inside the house, hugged me, kissed me and said that he would never let anyone try to take me away from him again. I felt safe then.

I was fourteen when I came back home to my father. I went to school, I helped around the house, I made friends, and I joined in the one thing I thought was most interesting to me. The theatre. Oh, how I adored it. How I wanted it to be my life long dream. It was where my first career came into place. It was where I met my first true love, who turned out to me my boyfriend a while later and a couple of years later, he became my husband.

The first two years that we spent with each other were the greatest. I always went to watch his quartet while he went to watch my shows. Even after all of that, I knew there was something missing. Even my husband knew it. So, months passed by and our firstborn son finally came to us. The one thing a wife could ever ask for is to be a mother. My life was becoming better as the years went by.

But a few months after my son was born, something happened. An army of cloaked, furry creatures attacked our home. They wanted to take my son, but I didn't want my own bundle of joy being in pain and sorrow all his life. I wanted him to be happy. Having the mother instincts inside of me, I stood my ground and told them to take me instead of him. Once I had a moment with both of them, they told me not to do this, but I kissed them both goodbye and turned away, not looking back. All I could here were my husband's footsteps and my baby's crying of despair. Lou`s footsteps. Cole's crying. Lou and Cole. The two boys that were brought into my life. Now I was leaving them.

Here I am, in the grasp of my mother, guards blocking certain places all the times. Usually I was forced to do something, which I refused all the time. For the first few years, I was always thinking of a way to escape. By the time I figured out I couldn't, I just gave up. Once my mother found this out, she did everything to make me feel comfortable. She hired maids, she hired chefs, she even kidnapped a nurse to help take care of me. At least I wasn't the only human here.

You see, the changes that my mother went through made her become a queen. A queen of a certain group of villains that I wish to have no part of. We rule three different tribes. A bunch of chimps, orangutans and gorillas. Half of them require their own separate villages in the mountains. Living here without seeing the sights of the Sun can be weird and fearful at times. These things, as known as the Aperians, live without the sun and live their lives in wonderful gratitude. That's what they think.

My mother had the trait from her father. She grew up this way. Her parents wanted her to find a husband that would rule with her, but she chose my father and never told him about any of this. She waited until I was a little older to understand what she's been planning all her life. She married my because she loved him. She didn't want to see his heart break, so she ran off, taking me with her. If I had known this was happening, I wouldn't be where I am now.

A knock came to my door. I didn't want to answer it. It's probably my mother again. As usual. Another knock was heard, but it was still calm. I knew who it really was.

"Sophie?" my Nurse called for me, "Sophie? Can I come in?"

"Of course," I said, running up to the door and opening it, "Come in."

My Nurse, whose actual name was Julia, ran inside my room. "Oh, darling, I hope your not upset. Everytime you slam the door, I always think something's wrong."

"I'm not upset. I just can't stand being around my mother."

"It's always the same thing. You can't stand being around your mother. I know that's one thing, but I know there's something else. Something is concerning you, and as your Nurse, I'm always here to help you. Tell me what's going on, darling."

"It's nothing you should be concerned about, Julia."

"Is it because you want to escape? Is it because you miss your family?"

"It's both. I want to escape so I can see my family."

"You haven't tried to escape since I first came here fourteen years ago. You decided to give up, giving your mother the chance to do everything she can to keep you here. You've done all you've could to keep yourself separate from that queen there. At this point, I don't blame you."

"If anyone has been a true mother to me, it's you."

"I can see why. Being the person that has known you for a long time has made me believe and think of you as my daughter."

"I just wanna see my family again. My wonderful husband and my sweet little boy. Cole may be grown up now and my husband may have changed over the years, but that doesn't mean they don't remember me."

"Your son may not recognize you. He was only a few months old when you were taken away from him."

"He might if his father has told him about me."

"You may not even recognize him yourself. Your only memory will be of the last time you ever saw him."

"It won't be the last memory."

"You don't know that. Your mother has made sure that you will never escape. She has guards blocking the castle all day just to keep you here."

"I chose to come here!" I just couldn't hold it in. I had to blurt it out.

"What did you say, Sophie?"

"Julia, my sweet Nurse, there's something that I must explain to you. It was my choice to come here. Really, I didn't have a choice, to be exact with my words. They would've taken my son. I didn't want my only child to live a life of pain and suffering, so I did what any mother would do for her dear baby. I took his place. I would rather see my son with a smiling face than with tears in his eyes."

"That there is what I call true motherhood. If I were in your shoes at that time, I would've done the same thing."

"That's why most people would think of you as a mother."

"Oh, Sophie, I can bear with this no longer. We need to escape this terrible place. A boy like him deserves his mother more than anything."

"My husband needs me as well. I always dream about him every night. He was the best man that ever came into my life. He always will be. The way he leads and sings and dances. His shining back eyes. His wonderful, happy smile. His straight and neatly trimmed hair. The gentleman he acts like all the time. The way he's kind to everyone. It brings tears to my eyes every time I think about him. I miss him so. I wish I could escape from this prison." I started to cry. Tears streamed down my eyes.

Julia ran up to me. "Now, Sophie, wipe away those tears. We will find a way to escape from this place. Mark my words, I will get you out of here. As true as my heart is to the Great Sensei, I will keep that promise."

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"Please, I wanna get out of here as much as you do. For the past fourteen years, all I've wanted is a little bit of freedom. Have faith in this seventy-two year old woman. Who knows how long the Great Sensei will keep me here."

"No one does. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I haven't been more sure of anything in my entire life. You should know that by now."

"I always have. Now go to your room and pack up your things. I'll do the same. We leave tonight."

"Do you even have a plan?"

"Don't I always? Off to pack with you."

"Of course, dear." She ran off from the room.

There wasn't much to pack. I didn't really have anything that was important except for the clothes that I wore when I was first brought here. I had a picture of me and the boys in my life. I would be so happy when I finally have the chance to be with them again. So happy. Let's just hope that happiness continues.

* * *

 **I'VE DECIDED TO AT LEAST HAVE ONE CHAPTER WITHOUT ANY OF THE NINJA BEING IN IT. IT'S TIME TO TELL ABOUT ONE OF MY NEW OC CHARACTERS LIVES. HOPEFULLY I`LL HAVE THAT AGAIN SOON.**

 **SOPHIE: A DESPERATE AND COURAGEOUS WOMEN WHO WANTS AND NEEDS TO BE REUNITED WITH HER HUSBAND AND CHILD, WHICH HAPPENS TO BE LOU AND COLE. SUCH A GOOD CHAPTER. I'M NOT SURE WHERE HAVING A NURSE CAME INTO VIEW. OH, WELL, IT ALWAYS WORKS ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. At The Theatre Show

CHAPTER 3

AT THE THEATRE SHOW

 **BEFORE THE CHAPTER BEGINS, THE SONG THAT IS IN THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. MEMORY IS NOT OWNED BY ME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

 **SOPHIE`S POV:**

The escape plan did work for at least two days of the escape. Julia and I were sitting next to a fire in the words, trying to think of what we should do once we return to the city. I already had a plan. Go home and see the two boys I've known, or should've known, most of my life. On the second night here, it was Friday. Tomorrow would be Saturday, September third. My wedding anniversary. I need to be home by tomorrow. Luckily, I knew a shortcut that could get us there by tomorrow afternoon. We would be home before we knew it.

The army wasn't after us, really. They must have found a place for the night. I fell asleep, but at the next moment, I woke up, hearing strange noises in the distance. I got into fighting position. After I went back home to my father's, I decided to take kung fu lessons. Basically, I knew the art and skill, becoming one of the most legendary hero's of Ninjago, even if nobody really even knew who I was. I stood in place, and when I was ready to fight, the entire army came out and grabbed hold of me before I could escape. I woke up at that moment. It was all a dream. Just a dream. The army wasn't here. Julia was still here. It was daytime. We were alright.

Wait. It's daytime! We need to head out. I shook Julia awake and started to put out the fire. "Julia, it daytime. We need to start heading out I'd like to be at the city by noon time."

"Your in too much of a big hurry, if you know what I mean," Julia said, getting up.

Once the fire was out and everything was situated, Julia and I headed out towards the woods again. This is the day of my wedding anniversary. Please let me with my husband. Let me be with him tonight.

* * *

 **COLE'S POV:**

Half the day has come and gone. I took my Dad to the restaurant that he used to bring me to when I was a kid. This was where he took me when I was upset as a kid. I'd have to say that we've been here an awful too many times. I thought that since my own father was feeling the way that he is now, I thought I would take him here. It didn't snap him out of what he was going through. Not even when dessert came. He knows how much I love cake. I know how much he likes to see me eat it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm just not in the mood for dessert.

"Come on, Dad, lighten up," I said, "I know this isn't the greatest day in the world, but you have me celebrating it with you. Who else is there to celebrate it with you?"

"If only your mother were here," Dad said.

"I know you wish that Mom were here, but look on the bright side. If she's still around, she might be able to come back."

"Cole, the people that took her are not your everyday usual cup of tea. Their evil, mischievous, and cause a lot of trouble. No matter how many times your mother tries to escape, they will always find her."

"Dad, what about the stories you told me about her? Remember the story of when you told me that she took my place to be taken away? Wouldn't that be known as true motherhood?"

"I will always love your mother for that. In fact, I'll always love your mother. Everything that were doing today just reminds me of her. You know, this restaurant was actually part of our first date."

"I didn't know that. Is that why you always brought me here?"

"That's not really the reason why. If this place reminded me a lot about your mother, then I'm sure you and I would have good memories here. I always brought you here because I enjoy keeping a smile on your face, son. Your the only pride and joy I have right now."

"I'm glad to have a father like you. To show you that appreciation, I'm taking you somewhere right after dinner tonight."

"It better not be a place where you wanna go. It would be too much of a hassle to keep you off your feet."

"No, no. I learned my lesson from wanting to go inside a cake store. This is somewhere you like to go to every year, and you always took me along. We're going to the theatre show at the Ninjago Theatre. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful. Let's continue with the day."

That's what we did. Throughout the day, we mostly did a lot of walking and talking about the past. I was hoping time would tick by slowly so the show could wait. This was the best part about today. Us just spending the day together like father and son always do. Once the time came for the show to be starting, I was beginning to think that the day already brought good memories.

* * *

 **SOPHIE`S POV:**

After passing through a shortcut full of muddy waters and giant tarantula webs, we were able to make it into the city. I stopped in front of my husband's house first, seeing that I've passed through my old hometown. When I went over, there was a note stating that he was out with our son and would be back later. The one place I knew that he would leave for tonight would be the theatre show, which happens every night of our anniversary. Julia and I were able to get there by at least six, even though the show didn't start for another two hours. I had to get in there. Lou and Cole might be there to watch the show.

"Sophie, dear, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Julia asked, "I'm not sure we should be doing this."

"This is the only way to reunite with my family," I said, "Are you in or out?"

"You know good and well that I will stay by your side no matter what. I'm in."

We snuck backstage through a rusty door and found ourselves in the dressing room. I saw that Julia and I would be noticed, so we hid inside one of the dressing stall, being grateful that we weren't caught. The only way I would fit in would be to dress like everyone else. Luckily, I had the dress from the place I never want to talk about again.

"Sophie, dear, I hope you know what your doing," Julia said.

"The only way not to be seen is to look and dress like everyone else," I said, "We don't have much time. Help me put on my dress." Once my dress was on, I had to figure out Julia was going to go. "I need to find a place to hide you so nobody will wander around to sneak up on you. Where should you hide?"

"I have no idea."

"Alright, I'm gonna keep you in here. I'll put a sign that says `Occupied` so no one will be tempted to come in. If you have a feeling like someone's gonna sneak up on you, leave the stall and sneak out the backdoor. Got it?"

"I won't be very comfortable, but I'll go through with it."

"Alright. See you after the show."

I walked around backstage to see a young girl, shaking and looking at herself in the mirror. I walked up to her. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," she said, "This is my first show and I'm nervous about it. Oh, I don't think I can do this. I'm a real estate agent, not a show girl."

"I could do your show for you."

"You can? I've sort of changed my mind about it."

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"I'm singing for the show. It's called Memory. I hope you know that song."

"I know it by heart." Lou sang that song to me on our wedding day.

"You have the perfect dress, but you need my hair. Mine is blonde."

"I always know how to do showbiz." Placing a blonde wig on my head and straightening my glasses, I ran off to the side of the stage. Oh, I forgot to ask what that girl's name was, but once the same name was called three times and no one came out, I knew that was my cue. I ran to the stage, thinking of the song as I looked at my husband and the young man that looked a lot like my son. Once I had my head straighten out, I started out the song.

 **Memory**

 **Midnight**

 **Not a sound from the pavement**

 **Has the moon lost her memory?**

 **She is smiling alone**

 **In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet**

 **And the wind begins to moan**

 **Memory**

 **All alone in the moonlight**

 **I can smile at the old days**

 **I was beautiful then**

 **I remember the time I knew what happiness was**

 **Let the memory live again**

 **Every streetlamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning**

 **Someone mutters, and a streetlamp gutters,**

 **And soon it will be morning.**

 **Daylight**

 **I must wait for the sunrise**

 **I must think of a new life**

 **And I mustn't give in.**

 **When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too**

 **And a new day will begin**

 **Burnt out ends of smokey days**

 **The stale cold smell of morning**

 **The streetlamp dies, another night is over**

 **Another day is dawning...**

 **Touch me!**

 **It's so easy to leave me**

 **All alone with the memory**

 **Of my days in the sun...**

 **If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is**

 **Look, a new day**

 **Has begun**

Once the song ended, I heard a voice I though I would never hear again. "Sophie!" It was Lou.

By that moment, I was embarrassed. Not because my husband said my name, but because I didn't think this moment would come. I didn't know what to do. I ran off the stage, not looking back.

* * *

 **SOPHIE ESCAPE. I HOPE THOSE APERIANS DON'T TRY AND GO AFTER HER. SHE JUST MADE IT BACK TO THE CITY. SHE SANG A BEAUTIFUL SONG, BUT NOW SHE FELT EMBARRASSED AND RAN OFF. WHAT'S TO FEEL BAD ABOUT?**

 **COLE HAS DONE ALL HE COULD TO KEEP THE BAD VIBES FROM HIS FATHER'S MIND. NOW HE'S FOUND SOPHIE. I WONDER IF SOME FAMILY FLUFF WILL HAPPEN.**

 **READ MORE IF YOU PLEASE. I HOPE YOU LOVE IT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Strange Night

CHAPTER 4

STRANGE NIGHT

 **LOU`S POV:**

I ran out of the theatre in search of my long lost wife. I knew that singing voice from anywhere. From the first time I met her to when we were separated. That voice has rang through my ears my whole life. I wouldn't let anything make me forget. I ran towards the back, looking to see a strange shadow trying to climb over the fence. I know this may sound weird, but as a martial artist, I used spinjitzu, which I haven't used in years, to place myself on top of the fence to stop whoever it was. When I looked down, I saw my wife, wearing the same dress and the blonde wig, which I immediately removed from her head to see her beautiful, shoulder length black hair. She's still as beautiful as I remember her, but her eyes were filled with fear. I hope I didn't startle her too much.

"I knew it had to be you," I said.

"I didn't expect you to find me like this, Lou," Sophie said, "Honestly, I didn't. I was hoping to find you at home, but you weren't there, so I came to see if you were in town and I knew the only place you would be at was the theatre, so I came here to look for you. I was hoping that the two of us meeting together again would be different."

"Different? Why should it be different?"

"I wanted to see you while you were home so we could talk."

"I never thought I would see you again. Especially on this day."

"I know. I wanted to surprise you. Well, not really surprise you, but to talk about important things. Things that you need to know as well. Things that I was scared to tell you about for twenty years."

"Why would you be scared to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I especially didn't want our son to get hurt. I made them take me to keep the both of you protected. I did what was best."

"I'm glad you did what you did. I told our son about you getting taken instead of him. I told him that you only did it to protect him. He said that if he ever met you, he would say that your a wonderful mother, even if you weren't around with him all his life."

"I'm glad you understand, Lou."

"I still don't get it, though. How did you manage to escape?"

"You ask so many questions, Lou. That's one of the things people would appreciate you for."

"Dad? Dad! Where are you?" Cole was coming close. I had to get Sophie out of here.

"Sophie, our son's coming," I said.

"I know," Sophie said, "Help me find a place to hide."

"No, you need to escape. Listen, Sophie. Run back to our home and stay in a safe room until I get there. I'll be waiting for you. We can talk then."

"Alright, Lou. I'll see you when you get there. I may have a couple of souvenirs with me. I'll just state it like that."

"Hurry! I don't want him to see you yet."

"Alright. I'll miss you." She blew me a kiss and climbed over the fence, running with all the speed she had. Hurry home, my love.

Cole came from the side of the building, running towards me. "Dad, there you are. I was starting to worry. You can't just run off like that. The city's not a safe place. What happened in there? Was that an old friend of yours or something?"

I couldn't tell him who it really was. He would be too suspicious of me. I just couldn't be truthful. I had to lie. "I thought it was someone, but it was just a random person. I thought she was an old friend of mine, but she wasn't."

"I hope your not lying, Dad. You know how much I hate that."

"I know, son." I sighed. "Looks like the shows over. Why don't we start heading home?"

"Sounds like a good idea. You know, we should have father and son time a lot more often."

"Yes. We should."

Cole drove me home, like he said he would. I got out of the car, looking straight at my home, knowing that the woman I love is sitting there right now. How I remember the days when it was just me and her. Then came Cole. Then she was taken from me. It was only Cole and I. Cole moved out and now she's return. My wife is home.

"Hey, Dad, do you want me to help you inside?" Cole asked.

"No, son," I said, "I can walk myself inside. I'm not that old."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind. I'm not in a hurry or anything."

"I'm sure, son. You head on home and I'll see you again soon. Good luck at your job Monday."

"Thanks, Pop. See you soon." He drove away, out of sight.

I walked inside the house, seeing that the door was unlocked. Sophie must've kept it opened for me. I need to remind her that the door must be kept lock, even when she's home. I turned on the light and there she was, sitting on the couch, waiting for me. I walked over, sitting next to her, placing my cane on the wall.

"You waited for me?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie, you need to keep the door locked at all times, even when I'm not here. Who knows if those things are lurking around the place?"

"I know, Lou. I was just excited about you coming home. I didn't wanna show myself by opening the door for you."

"I'm not gonna let them take you away from me again. Especially on this night. Not on our anniversary. I lost you once. I'm not gonna lose you again. If I have you, I'll use spinjitzu on them."

"Lou, you can't do that. I know good and well that you haven't used spinjitzu in years. You only used it that one time just to keep me from climbing over the fence."

"I know that you haven't used spinjitzu either. It's been a long time."

"The last time we both used spinjitzu was eighteen years ago. The moment that I was taken away from you and Cole. I know good and well that you haven't told our son about you being a ninja. As for me as well. Should we keep it a secret from him for the rest of our lives. He's gonna figure it out sooner or later."

"I was never planning to tell him."

"If you won't tell him, then I will."

"Sophie, please, wait. There's a reason that I won't. Here's the thing. Cole is a ninja as well. A master of earth. The black ninja. Just like us. We were both black ninjas. We're his descendents. It's his destiny, Sophie. Not only the the First Spinjitzu Master select him, but the Great Sensei did as well."

"Should I believe every word that you just told me?"

"Believe it. It's all true."

She huddled close next to me. "I can't believe it. Our sin is a ninja. How long have you known this?"

"A couple of years."

"This is the most wonderful and most scary thing I've ever heard. I'm proud that he's a ninja, but now I'm starting to fear of all the danger that he'll get himself into."

"He hasn't hurt himself yet. Now, why don't we talk about important things? For starters, how did you manage to escape?"

"How could you possibly forget me by now?" a voice said in the distance.

"Who's there?" I said, walking towards the voice.

"Lou, it's alright," Sophie said, "She's just a friend. She helped me escape. Come on out, Julia."

Out she came from the closet. Sophie didn't tell me that she would have any friends over. "How do you do?"

"Lou, this is Julia," Sophie said, "Julia, this is my husband, Lou. I'm sure you two will become fast acquaintances."

"Later," I said, "Right now we have more important things to discuss."

I led the both of them into the dining room, hoping that nothing will attack us as the night fades through the hours.

* * *

 **COLE'S POV:**

I don't get it. Usually my Dad would let me walk him inside the house. We could bond a little more before the day ended. Unfortunately, that didn't happen tonight. A lot of strange things happened tonight. For starters, the actual person that was suppose to sing the last song of the night turned out to be someone else. It also turns out that the person my Dad thought was an old friend turned out to be someone else. So, to be honest, the night hasn't turned out all that well.

I walked inside the house, still stunned about all that's happened tonight. When I turned on the lights, I heard an unexpected voice. "How was your day?" I jumped in fear. I was glad that it was only Sensei Wu.

Shaking my head, I found my train of thought. "Well, it turned out pretty good for the day, but my Dad started acting weird after the show ended. I don't know what went wrong."

"Perhaps you should call him to make sure everything is okay."

"That's what I plan to do tomorrow. Good night, Sensei."

"Good night, Cole."

I walked up the stairs, looking down to see Sensei meditating again. Somehow or another, I wonder if he knows what's really going on.

* * *

 **COLE'S PARENT'S HAVE FOUND EACH OTHER. THIS IS SO WONDERFUL. LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT ONCE AGAIN. COLE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT. CAN THEY KEEP THE SECRET FOR LONG?**

 **OH, MY GOSH. NOW WE KNOW HOW COLE BECAME A NINJA. HIS PARENTS WERE ACTUALLY NINJA. THIS IS SO COOL. IT WOULD BE A BIT EMBARRASSING IF SOMEONE FOUND OUT THEIR PARENTS WERE NINJA. WONDER IF THEY CAN KEEP THAT A SECRET FOR LONG.**

 **OH, AND DON'T FORGET, YOU CAN ADD ME TO MY COMMUNITY IF YOU LIKE. I'LL ACCEPT ANY INVITATION. I JUST HAVE TO BE CAREFUL.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. First Day Back at School

CHAPTER 5

FIRST DAY BACK AT SCHOOL

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

I still won't forgive my parents for this. This may not be Darkleys`s, but it's a bit similar. We have to wear these stupid green uniforms everyday and walk around the same place for the next eight hours. Thank goodness I wasn't sent to another boarding school. That would've been even worse. To be honest, I'm actually glad I was sent to this school. I may not know a lot of people here, but at least I had the ninja. Maybe I could become the teacher's pet. No way! I would get beat to a pulp for sure. I wasn't sure what to do those first few moments. Maybe I should find Monica and see if she wants to hang out with me. I wouldn't be so lonely if only she were here. That's when I saw her with Zelda, having a long conversation with her right next to Kai`s classroom. Or Mr. Kai. Whatever you wanna call him. I'd prefer Kai.

Which reminds me that I need to head inside the classroom. Right before I did, I saw two boys that I haven't planned to see again anytime soon, but now I'm standing right to where their heading. It can't be them. It just can't be. Brad Tudaphone and Gene Jameson. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. I don't know why I'm repeating it, but I just don't wanna believe any of this.

They came right up towards me. I backed up against the wall, but they just kept walking. Walking and staring is all they did. I felt like those two wanted a showdown, and I'm the target they want to hit. What are these guys planning on doing to me? Try not to be scared. These guys may not be my friends, but their not my enemies, either. I was hoping for a knuckle sandwich or a wet willie, but all I got was a tight grab on the shirt collar and this said to my face.

"You better not try to think your better than everyone else," Brad said, "If you even think about it, your gonna pay. Hardcore. We know your secret, Lloyd. One screw up and your history. Plus, we'll tell your secret if you even think about trying to prove your the best. Got it?"

"Got it," I said, gulping. They let go of my collar and headed straight down the hall, pushing and tripping people as they walked by. I can't believe it. I always end up as dead meat.

Okay, so Brad and Gene remember that I'm the Green Ninja, but at least no one else here knows. I just have to make sure I'm being careful around those guys. Their usually serious. If I know Brad and Gene, they'll do anything to get revenge. I have to find someone that can help me. I can't get my uncle or the ninja to help me out with this one. Those two will be on my case for sure. The best option I had was to talk to someone I already know. So, I went to Nick.

I saw him over at his locker, trying to organize everything when I walked up to him. I don't know what he put in there, but I hope it wasn't anything that might shorten the circuits in school. I'm not sure if I made the right choice coming to ask Nick for help, but he was my best option right now.

"Nick, do you mind helping me out with something?" I asked.

"I'm busy right now, Lloyd," Nick said, "Can we talk about this later?"

"I don't think this can wait until later."

Nick sighed and turned around. "Alright, let it out."

"I've got a big situation on my hands. Okay, so I used to be a bad boy, right? Well, after I became good, the guys over at my old boarding school, Darkley`s, were on my case about it. They wanted to change my mind about being good, but I wouldn't go for it. I was finally able to convince them about it, but while so much time passed by and I haven't seen them in a couple of years, I don't think they forgive me as being the greatest ninja of all time."

"Is there a reason why your telling me all this?"

"Who else am I suppose to go to? Your the only person I can trust right now. Come on, Nick. Help a guy out for once."

"Alright. I guess I can. So, do you mind explaining why you didn't see them for a couple of years?"

"Time to get to class, students," Uncle Wu, also known as my Headmaster, called out, "You have three minutes. Get to class, everyone."

"Look`s like we'll have to talk about this later," I said.

"We'll talk at recess," Nick said, "I'll be over by the picnic tables out back. Learn we'll, Lloyd."

"Same to you."

He walked away, leaving me to walking all alone. I was hoping Nick and I would be out of the acquaintance mode soon. I need to find a real friend. Right now, that's really all I need. I hope this day would get better, but it suddenly got worse again. Sitting in the back was no other than Brad. Tudaphone was in my class. This is gonna be the worst school year ever.

* * *

 **COLE'S POV:**

The first three hours of school were both a drag and very exhausting. I was trying to go over the rules and regulations, but all I kept getting were paper airplanes and distractions from the back. I was trying to show a video about the wrongs of bullying, but all anyone did was fall asleep or draw on their desk, which was one of the rules that I had just went over. There was one good thing about it, though. Monica was the only perfect student in the class. While the video was running, she was actually paying attention to it. While I went over the rules, she actually wrote them down. If there's anything I want more, it's one good student in my class.

By the time recess came by, I was glad to have that moment of freedom. For at least forty minutes. I headed down to the teacher's lounge for as long of a break as I could take. I saw everyone else sitting in there, looking exhausted as well.

"I suppose the first three hours wasn't the best for any of you guys, either," I said, Just taking a guess.

"Not really," Kai said, "I didn't have one student listen to me at all. Lloyd tried to, but someone kept picking on him in class."

"I tried to do the best I could," Jay said, "These children are gonna make me lose my mind."

"I would not say that," Zane said, "One almost used some sort of remote to try and control me. I stopped it before it could happen."

"Trust me," Sensei said, "By the time the day has ended, you will all enjoy being around the students."

"As long as they behave," Kai said.

While listening to the others, I remembered that I needed to tell them something. "Hey, guys, I need to tell you all something in ahead of time."

"What is it?" Sensei asked.

"While I was visiting my Dad, he told me something that I wasn't really expecting. You see, when I was a kid, my Dad and his quartet decided that I needed to be part of a quartet, so they gathered around their son's and made us into a singing and dancing group. During that time, we kind of decided to be just a regular group of friends. Now my Dad's decided to bring us all back together. I have to meet up with them this Saturday. Just wanted to tell you ahead of time." Sensei was about to say something, but I cut him off. "I know what your gonna say. Don't tell them I'm a ninja. I'm not gonna tell them anything except what I'm doing now in my life."

"I bet they all have a better life than you do," Kai said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, let me put it this way. They might all have better jobs, nice homes, girlfriends and they might be famous. While you have a middle class job, live with other people, doesn't have a girlfriend and you have to keep your famous identity a secret."

"Your gonna get it if you even think about saying that again."

"Well, it's true."

"No one is going to do anything," Sensei said, "Recess will be over soon. Start heading back to your classrooms."

While I was heading back to my class, I kept thinking about what Kai said. What if he's right? The future can change a lot. I haven't seen my old group of friends in years. I bet they all are rich while I'm just some ordinary guy who works as a teacher. This is my life. I don't even have a girlfriend to share it with. It's over. This is where my story ends.

* * *

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

Once recess started, I searched for Nick until I remembered that he told me to meet him over by the picnic tables. For the past ten minutes, we talked about what happened in my past. I told him about my time as a grown person, how I was known as the Golden Ninja, everything about the final battle and everything that ever happened in my past. It took a long while to explain. Once I finished, Nick and I started talking about how we can keep Brad and Gene from being on my case. We talked about all the stuff we could do if they ever tried to do anything.

"We could tie them to a tree," Nick said.

"That's a bright idea, but how are we gonna make all the trees into traps?" I asked.

"You've got a good point. What if we place some electric shockers inside their lockers if they ever tried to do something wrong?"

"We can't have anything electric in school unless it's for a project."

"Oh, right. How about we place some toy snakes all around the school?"

"I'm still having a bad experience with snakes. Why can't we think up of a good plan?" I sank in the seat I was sitting in.

The bell rang, making Nick stand up and head towards school. "I better head back inside. We'll talk more at lunch."

I walked back towards the school. We only thought of three things and so far we have nothing. Maybe picking Nick to help me wasn't such a good idea. I'll regret saying that in the future when I finally figure out what he's really capable of.

* * *

 **IT'S THE FIRST DAY BACK AT SCHOOL. LLOYD'S ALREADY GOING THROUGH DIFFICULTIES NOW. BRAD AND GENE ARE BACK AND BRAD IS IN HIS CLASS. HE GOES TO NICK FOR HELP, BUT HE'S NOT SURE IF HE MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE.**

 **COLE JUST TOLD THE OTHERS THAT HIS OLD QUARTET IS COMING TO VISIT. WHEN KAI MAKES A REMARK, HE'S NOT SURE THAT HIS OLD FRIENDS WILL ACCEPT WHAT HE DOES AS A GROWN MAN. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Old Friends

CHAPTER 6

OLD FRIENDS

 **COLE'S POV:**

Well, a week has passed and I'm still standing, trying not to fall asleep from the little bit of fatigue I was feeling. I was looking at the Chinese restaurant in front of me, wondering if I should really go inside. This is where I was to meet my old quartet group. I still can't believe my Dad decided to group us up again. After what Kai said a few days ago, I'm not sure this is the greatest idea. Who knows? They might be these rich guys that don't remember me and I'll just be this lower class guy who still remembers them. They have fancy stuff and their own solitude and all I have is a secret and always surrounded by other people. I was thinking about turning around and going home. This was a stupid idea, anyway. Before I even thought about turning around, I looked through one of the windows and saw the three of them. Three guys that I never thought I'd see again. I know this will be a big mistake, but I'll just have to blow the negative vibes away and go with what my brain tells me. I went inside the restaurant.

It was a lot different than what I'm used to. I may love to eat, but I'm always used to eating out at a usual restaurant I already know about. Why would my Dad set us up here? Before I could get my thoughts situated, a voice I hadn't heard in a while, though it was a bit deeper now, called me over.

"Hey, Cole, we're over here, man." I know that voice anywhere. It Rick Mollston.

Rick is the type of guy you could talk to about anything. If it was the biggest problem in the universe, he would know how to handle it. This guy not only had the talents, he had the brains. He knew how to set up a plan in just ten minutes and it would work like a charm. The guy knew how to do anything, even stand up for himself. There's nothing negative about him.

The guy across from me is the geek of the quartet. Sam Martainson. This guy could calculate math problems in his head faster than a calculator could. Back when we were in school, he was always the first to be done with his test. The first to be done with anything. He may be a good singer, but his best talent was his intelligence. Although, he's the one with all the fears and phobias. He tries to hide away from everything. Sometimes, he won't come out of the darkness at all. I hope he's still not scared of the dark.

The guy diagonal from me is no other than the slacker in our group, who's known as John Soldman. This guy has always been know to never wanna do anything. He's talented, but he hates showing it. He sometimes played hooky and never attempted to wanna come to school. There was that one year of school where he almost failed, but his parents were able to find personal tutors for him that gave him a passing grade. That's how lazy he was. Laziest person you'll ever see.

Me, however, I was known as the normal guy. I always had a saying and a lesson to give, which led me right to where I am today. Speaking of today, I should get this whole thing started and ending the conversation as soon as possible.

"Well, looks like the whole party decided to come, huh?" I asked.

"Well, your Dad was the one that set this whole thing up," Rick said, "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I was planning to bring back the group myself."

"Looks like my Dad beat you to it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I may be the planning guy, but that doesn't mean I have to plan everything."

"Man, I remember all the childhood memories," John said.

"You were lazy ninety-nine percent of time," Sam said.

"Those were the good times. Back then, I didn't have to worry about a single thing. Nowadays, I do. The good thing is that I'm doing something I'm passionate about. I'm head of the technical works at the Chitow City Theatre. I never wanted to be a singer. I just wanted to work with technology."

"Huh, I always wondered why you were so good at hacking into computers," I said.

"Yep. It makes me wonder sometimes why I still don't have a girlfriend."

"You don't have a girlfriend? Well, your in luck. I don't have one, either."

Sam chuckled nervously. "I haven't planned on finding one for a while."

"Oh, come on," Rick said, "Am I the only one that's found a girl and I've and planned on proposing to her soon?"

"What?" I asked.

"Yep. I've been dating this really sweet girl for the past couple of years now. I met her when she started her first day at some Italian restaurant that closed down. I've had feelings for her ever since. "

"So, looks like there's three bachelor's in the group."

"Afraid so," John said, "Let's get off the topic about girls. I don't even wanna think about it. Someone wanna change the subject?"

"How has everyone's personalities and lives been since the last time we saw each other?" Sam asked.

"Are you still afraid of the dark?" I asked, making a joke about it which caused everyone else to laugh.

"I no longer have that fear, Cole. Besides, there are only a few fears I have left. One of them is still criminal attacks, which is the reason I don't go into law enforcement."

"What do you even do for a living, anyway?"

"I'm actually an archeologist and museum tourist. During the three seasons of spring, summer and autumn, I'm out discovering, finding and studying new artifacts. During the winter, I'm either evaluating the artifacts I've studied or I'm giving tours."

"I didn't understand half of what you just said," John said.

"No one ever does, John," Sam said, "Sometimes, I'm proud to see it that way. Is there anything else you do besides technical work for one of the most prominent fine arts in all the known universe? What I just said there is my own opinion."

"I thought it was just a figure of speech. I basically just do a lot of run throughs and stuff for the big shows sometimes. I work a lot on the weekends, so I don't have a lot of free time."

"Let me guess," I said, "You took a two week vacation?"

"Actually they put me on a three week vacation," John said, "Their relocating me soon, anyway."

"Where are they placing you at?"

"I don't know yet. They won't tell me until sometime next week."

"I'm glad they didn't fire you when they had the chance," Rick said, laughing to himself.

"Whatever," John said, "Say, what have you been up to lately, Rick?"

"I'm actually in the restaurant business. I've got my own sushi place in Levi Village. I usually have my own concert thing on Friday night's. Well, I usually invite people who are into the arts. I still have a bit of a soft spot for shows, if you know what I'm saying."

"I'll believe it when I see it," I said, laughing.

"Okay, what have you been up to, Cole? We haven't heard from you yet."

Oh, no. What am I gonna say? I can't tell them that my life is better than theirs. For one thing, I don't want anyone to know that I'm a ninja and two, Sensei told us not to tell anyone. These guys have lived normal lives. I've lived a not so normal life. I guess I can tell them that I'm a teacher. That's part of the truth. "I'll be truthful to you guys. I'm a teacher."

"Where do you teach at?" Rick asked.

"Sensei Wu Academy. It's in Jamanicai Village."

"I've heard rumors about the ninja teaching at that place. Is it true?"

"No, not at all. I just started this year, so my week has been kind of crazy. I'm actually starting to enjoy it, though." I had to lie. What other choice did I have? I have to say, I'm pretty good at exaggerating.

"You like kids, huh? I don't think you'll have any problems finding the right girl for you."

"Yeah." Like I'll ever find a girlfriend anytime soon.

My phone started going off. Rick must've seen it. "Dude, your phone's ringing."

"I knew that." Not really. I looked to see that it was my Dad. Must be calling to make sure I'm still here. I slid it to answer. "Hello?"

"Son, I need you to come over right now," Dad said, panicking over the receiver.

"Dad, calm down. What's going on?"

"No time to explain. Just stop whatever your doing and help me out here."

"Okay, just stay where you are. I'll be there as quick as I can." I hung up. "Sorry, guys. We'll have to continue our reunion another day. My dad needs me. I hope he's still at home when I get there."

"Good seeing you again, buddy," Rick said, "How about we hang out again next Saturday? Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said, "I gotta go."

"Hey, tell your dad I said thanks for bringing us back to the old times."

"Sure. See you next week."

Well, that was pretty awkward. Looks like my old group of friends are as normal as I thought. I need to remind myself to give Kai bit of a lesson when I get home. Why am I worried about that right now? My dad could be in danger and I'm worried about teaching someone a lesson. I hope my dad's still home.

* * *

 **COLE SPENT SOME TIME WITH HIS OLD QUARTET GROUP. TURNS OUT, THEY ALL HAVE PRETTY GOOD LIVES. WELL, NORMAL LIVES, TO BE EXACT. I WISH SENSEI WOULD LET THE GUYS JUST TELL PEOPLE THAT THEIR THE NINJA. WHAT'S SO SECRETIVE ABOUT IT?**

 **LOOKS LIKE COLE'S DAD IS IN THE MIDST OF TROUBLE. I WONDER WHAT'S GOING ON. I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING. THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING YOU. NOT LITERALLY, THOUGH.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Worries and Weird Dreams

CHAPTER 7

WORRIES AND WEIRD DREAMS

 **COLE'S POV:**

I knew I should've drove the car. It would've been a lot faster than having to run all the way here. By the time I got to my father's home, I was almost out of breath. I banged on my father's door. When I did, I got hit in the back with eggs. I looked to see who threw them, but once I turned around, the culprit was gone. The door opened and I was dragged inside. My father slammed the door shut and locked it up tight. His face had an expression of fear on it.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked, "I was in the middle of trying to catch up with some old friends and your freaking out about something. What is it?"

"Didn't you see those rapscallians that threw eggs at you?" Dad asked.

"Rapscallians?"

"Look outside." I did, but what I saw-well, let me rephrase that, it was actually who I saw- was some people I never planned to see again. Oh, the bully of the school. Oh, it was him. Jimmy Wedge and his little gang. They were back for some revenge. "I knew those juveniles would find you and the other three again. It was a mistake to reunite the four of you."

"What are you talking about? I was actually having a pretty good time before you called me. I felt like it was the good old days."

"You all may think that, but with those guys around, the only part if the good old days that you'll remember were the black eyes, wet willies and atomic weggies."

He was actually right about all that stuff. Jimmy Wedge had a reputation for being the world's greatest and strongest school bully of all time. His way of getting what he wants is by forcing someone to do something or give him something that belongs to you. If you don't do it, you'll end up regretting it. I remember all the times when I came home with a black eye and my ears ringing a little bit sometimes. Back then, I couldn't stand Jimmy. It turned out worse one day, though, and it wasn't a pretty sight, either.

I was tired of Jimmy`s bullying, so when I hit the wall and almost blew up, I went to the headmaster and said something about it. He said it would be taken care of and a couple of hours later, Wedge pushed me up against the lockers and said I ended up getting him detention for saying something to the headmaster about all he does. He said he would get me back, and I knew right then and there it wouldn't be good.

I planned to go straight to the headmaster again to explain all that just happened, but before I could, Jimmy beat me to the door and said If I even placed a foot inside, I was dead meat. I did what I could. I walked around him, went inside and talked to the headmaster. He told me to lead the way of where Jimmy was and I said he was right outside the door, waiting on me. When I walked out with the headmaster next to me, the unexpected happened. Jimmy pounced on me and began to do something he'll regret later on.

He beat me up. Right there in front of everybody. Even the headmaster. He couldn't break Jimmy apart from me. I didn't even think about fighting back. In fact, I didn't want to fight back at all. I didn't know how to back then. After a few minutes of getting punched in the face, kicked in the ribs and getting thrown into the lockers, a few teachers finally grabbed Jimmy and placed him inside the headmaster`s office. I was sent to the nurse where they called in a doctor to examine me. My dad ran up there and made sure I didn't leave his side, even when we came home. He told me that he would talk to the headmaster about this whole mess and what they should do with Jimmy. The next day came by and I was left at home with my grandfather while my dad was at the school. When he came home, he said Jimmy would be sent to another school, but he was suspended for the rest of the year. By that moment, I knew I was free.

Looks like Jimmy wants to bring back the good old times by playing every dirty criminal trick in the book. Right now, I didn't feel safe at all. I thought about fighting him, but if I used spinjitzu, not only would it be something I'll regret, but Sensei will figure it out, and trust me, I do not want him to yell at me about any of this.

At that moment, I didn't know what to do. "Dad, what do you expect me to do?"

"I want you to go out there and give those delinquents a piece of your mind," Dad said, "Bring in some vengeance. Use spinjitzu if you have to."

"Dad, I can't use my powers on an outsider. If my Sensei finds out about it, I'm done for. You have to understand."

"It's starting to grow quiet outside. Go and check to see if their out there."

I looked outside through the window. No one seemed to be there. Just to be sure, I opened the door and went outside to see if someone was out here, even if they were under my feet. Nobody. Not a single soul. I tested it out by clapping my hands as loud as I could get them. Didn't draw anyone's attention. I went back inside. "Nothing to worry about, Dad. They must've ran off."

"Thanks for your help, son. Your always the one person in this world I can count on."

"I'm glad you think of it that way. Oh, guess what? The quartet and I have decided to hang out next Saturday."

"I won't mind at all, but be careful. Keep a sharp eye out. Especially for Jimmy Wedge. I don't want the same thing happening to you again."

"I gotcha, Dad. I better get going. See you later." I left out, hoping that things would be alright. Let's just hope that my Dad doesn't freak out again. Like he usually does. Man, I have a strange feeling that something bad is gonna happen in the future. I have this strange feeling that I might do something I might regret.

* * *

 **APERIA`S POV:**

Oh, this is not going well. I've had my army search for my daughter and her Nurse for three days now and still no luck. I decided to call off the search. She may have already found that husband of hers. No matter. I don't need her anymore. In fact, I never did need her. I only had my army raid her home to take her son, but she had to be overprotective of him and decided to let the army take her instead. I let it slide, though. There were a few things I needed to take care of that involved her.

My general, Araro, came inside the throne room. I didn't turn around to see that it was him, but I could hear his footsteps. "Your Highness, your royal advisors would like to speak to you. They said the plans are in session."

"The plans are in session already?" I asked myself. That was fast. "Tell them I'm on my way."

"Yes, your Highness." He walked out of the room, leaving me all alone.

Giving myself a few moments of peace, I led myself to the courtroom and found my advisor discussing some issues and plans. I cleared my throat, making them stop their work and bow down to my respect. I walked up towards them all. "My general said you all would like to speak with me."

"Yes, your Majesty," my head advisor Abe said, "Allow me to explain. We were finally able to set up the plan step by step. It should all be in order right now. Since the war machines are in the middle of repairs, we decided that the army should have strong weaponry and hardcore armor to keep them from going down while their being attacked. We already have the weaponry in stock, but we still need armor."

"Send a message to the blacksmith so he can start getting to work. When will the war machines be out of repairs?"

"In about a week, your Majesty."

"I'll send some of my army to attack the city tomorrow. I'll make sure to let them have some goods while their at it."

"Your Highness, were not yet ready. You can't send the whole army."

"I didn't say I would send the whole army. Back to your work. All of you."

"Yes, your Majesty."

I left the room, having the actual thoughts all planned out in my head. I really wanted to send some of my army out to find that boy. I have plans for him. He has an evil destiny to fulfill, whether he likes it or not.

* * *

 **COLE'S POV:**

In the midst if the night, I couldn't sleep well at all. This weird dream kept popping up in and out of my head. I finally went to sleep, but it only lasted an hour when I had that dream completely. All I saw was shadows. They looked to be the shape if apes. I'm not sure if it was true, but I know that's all I saw. It looked to be like I was attacking them. While I was battling them, I looked to see something that looked like a war machine. I heard laughter that sounded like it came from their leader. I woke up after that laugh.

By then, I knew I wasn't gonna get any sleep at all. I went downstairs to make myself some tea. While I did that, I sat at the table, waiting for it make and for the aroma to fill up the house. I almost fell asleep, but when I saw the laughing shadow again, my eyes shot open instantly. It makes me think that I don't ever wanna sleep again.

Alright. The only thing that I need to do is calm down. Calm down and not put a single thought of that dream in my head. I wish Sensei were awake so he can help me with this problem. The tea was finally made with the aroma filling the house, just like I knew it would. Once I had a sip of some, I decided the vest thing to do was to go back upstairs and wait for morning to arrive.

When I went back inside my room, I looked over at my photo album that always sat on my desk. I looked through it, looking at all the memories of the past. Sometimes, I wish I could live just an average normal life instead of always have to fight villains all the time. I bet normal life is a lot better than this.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE COLE WILL BE IN THE MIDST OF AN OLD ENEMY. I WONDER IF THIS GUY WILL DO SOMETHING HE MIGHT REGRET OR IF COLE WILL DO SOMETHING THAT WILL GET HIM INTO THE BIGGEST PICKLE OF ALL.**

 **APERIA IS PLANNING ON DOUNG SOMETHING DRASTIC IN THE CITY. THIS OUGHT TO BE GOOD.**

 **COLE JUST WANTS TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE. I HOPE HE DOESN'T REGRET SAYING THAT LATER ON. I'LL SAY THIS, THOUGH. COLE IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER OF ALL TIMES. HE'S STRONG, HE'S HANDSOME AND HE LOVES CAKE. I LOVE CAKE MYSELF. ALTHOUGH, I ALREADY THOUGHT OF A LOVER FOR HIM. I SHOULD BE HIS LOVER. OKAY, I ADMIT IT. ALL THE NINJA WILL FIND LOVE. THAT'S PART OF THE WHOLE STORY.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. First Attack

CHAPTER 8

FIRST ATTACK

 **COLE'S POV:**

I could barely sleep at all anytime last night. My eyelids have been opening and closing repeatedly. I only dozed off for a few minutes and found out I was in the living room when Sensei woke me up. I almost mistaken the bathroom as my own room. I practically tripped down the stairs while trying to go down them. I smacked my face in my breakfast when I knew that it was suppose to go inside of me. That's how tired I was. I didn't feel like walking or doing anything else fir that matter. I guess the others saw everything that was going on.

"Is everything okay, Cole?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Everything's peachy keen."

"You know, I make breakfast for you all to eat," Zeah said, "Not sleep on it and make it go on the outside."

"Sorry, I've just had a drought night. I could barely sleep."

"We can see that," Kai said, "You can barely move your own body."

"Very funny, Kai," I said, "I just had a strange dream last night. Nothing serious or anything."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Zane asked.

"There's really nothing to explain. It was mostly just a bunch of shadows. I was the only figure visible. The shadows looked to be about the shape of an ape. The last thing I heard was laughter and I just woke up. I kept having the dream bit by bit until I went through it all."

"I could've sworn that someone was making tea down here," Kitty said, "Although, it actually smelled a lot like caramel mixed in with some cocoa."

"It was actually sweet honey tea," I said, "What made you think it had that scent?"

"I have a very sensitive sense of smell. The color of a certain item gives me that scent of what I think it smells like. To be honest, roses smell a lot more like cherries. A wonderful aroma, if you know what I mean."

"What do you think a dandelion smells like?" Kai asked.

"Lemons. Pure lemon preservatives."

"You must be known as the aroma teller," Jen said, "I think that title fits you perfectly."

"What about you?" Kitty asked, "You read minds and all that. Maybe you should hold the title as the mind teller. It suits you."

"I should have a title," Zeah said.

"The best thing I can come up with is sense teller," Jen said, "You always use your sixth sense whenever you spot danger, so that's basically all I can think of."

"What about you, Nya?" Kitty asked when Nya walked into the room.

"What about me?" Nya asked.

"What's your special talent. Besides being a ninja of storms."

"Well, I can interpret other people's dreams. They call me the dream teller."

"Well then it's settled. We all have a title."

"It just makes me feel like there's something missing," Jen said.

"I have to agree with Jen," Zeah said, "I just cannot feel comfortable when there is only four of us in the group. The boys have five."

On and on and on they went. This is the one thing most guys can't stand about being with a girl. They talk way too much. They just chatter away and pretend that the people around them are not even there. I'm not sure how the others stand this. I'll have to remind myself to ask them once these girls stop with all their bickering.

The alarms went off. There's danger in the city. Haven't had that in a long time. The loud blaring sounds kept me awake. For a few minutes. We all ran inside the control room where Howard was over at the computer. Markings were being shown all over the city. What the heck is going on?

"I know what your thinking," Howard said, "This seems like a lot of locations, but I guarantee you, whatever these things are, they're planning something drastic."

"Show us some camera footage," Sensei said.

Howard pulled up some photos on the screen, showing us these gigantic looking ape creatures. What kind of creature is that? These things look creepy. "This is all the information I can gather. If you can get me a DNA sample from one of those things, I'd be happy to test it out."

"We will do so, Father," Zeah said.

"Oh, uh, do yo mind letting me come along with you all?"

"Father, these battle scenes are way too dangerous. I do not want to see you get hurt. Let the professionals take care of this."

"Indeed," Sensei said, "I have to agree. You job is away from the midst of battle, Howard. You must stay here."

"Can I come along with you guys?" Nick asked.

"No," Kitty said firmly.

"Come on. I've bee practicing some really cool fighting techniques. You have to let me come."

"Can we stop jibber-jabbering and start going out and saving some lives?" Jay asked, almost yelling. Oh, the irony of changes.

"The ninja get to have all the fun," Nick said.

"Ninja, head out and stop whatever these things are," Sensei said.

"On it, Sensei," Kai said.

"Ninjago!" we all exclaimed.

I was still in spinjitzu motion when everyone else was already out the door. Well, at least I changed out of my pajamas. I ran out the door and hopped inside the tank vehicle, a new invention Mr. Borg gave us. Once we were in the midst of the city, we saw ape creatures running around the city, going wild wherever they possibly could. This is a bad time for the ninja to be monkeying around.

"Okay, there are just too many to fight in some parts of the city, so we're gonna have t split up," I explained, "Zane, Zeah, you two head north of the city. Kai, Kitty, you two are west. Jay, Jen, you both head south. I'll stay here and take care of the one's on the east."

"Hate to leave you on your own," Kai said.

"Sometimes you really don't have a choice. Now head out, team."

Once the team split up, I was alone. Oh, how I wish I had a partner to help me out. Why are the others so lucky? Luckily, I was actually already on the east side, so I decided that now was a good time to begin battling. I walked up slowly so they wouldn't see me at first, but after stepping on a branch, their ears were perked up, so they turned around and looked at me with those creepy red eyes. Oh, I'm starting to hate looking at those eyes.

I got into battling position, ready to take down each one of them bit by bit. These thing became more than the few I saw them to be. They cane in ten, twenty, thirty, forty. To be honest, there were at least sixty. How can I battle all of those with just me on my side? Remembering that I'm a master of earth, I jumped up and slammed my feet against the ground, causing it to shake and rumble. A hole was formed, sending down at least half the army. They were actually on the other side of the cliff. Looks like I was a free man.

I heard a weird laugh. "You really thought this battle was over? You may think that those apes are strong, but I'm stronger then either you or those guys think. You may call me an old woman, but this old woman knows how to fight."

"Who are you?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm terribly sorry, darling. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aperia, queen of the Aperians, leader of the army. The next new heir to take over Ninjago and put it in my own image."

"Why is it that every time we fight a villain, they wanna take over Ninjago?"

"I don't plan to take it over, you fool. I plan to give it to my next heir."

"I wonder who that could be. By the way, can I something really quick?"

"Go for it."

I know what the rules and laws of nature are. A man is not allowed to hurt an old lady, but it didn't say that I couldn't hurt an old lady that's evil. So I did just that. I punched her across the face, making her army gasp at the sight. She tried to throw punches back, but I kept dodging them. She tried to kick me in the ribs, but I rolled away. She tried to grab me, but I judo flipped her to the ground. I've got the moves and the flexibility.

As she got up, she was panting and already out of breath. "I may be a bit old, but I can still fight."

"Well then, come and take me down, if you can, old bag," I said, "Bring it on."

"I'll teach you some manners." By the time she got to me, I was about to duck, but she punched me before I could. I got hit so hard, my mask slid off my face, falling to the ground. Not only did I gasp, but Aperia did as well. What am I so important for? "What is your name?"

"That's an identity you will never figure out."

"You win this round, but mark my words, I will return. Nothing can stop me. Retreat, my army! Retreat!"

By the time she said it, she vanished into thin air. Before I could look, the entire army was gone. I'm not very sure what just happened there. I looked on the ground to see some fur. The perfect DNA sample. Picking it up, I left the scene, pretending like nothing happened.

* * *

 **YOU KNOW, US GIRLS HAVE A WAY OF ALWAYS WANTING TO TALK AND RAMBLE ON ABOUT SOMETHING SOMETIMES. WE'RE JUST MADE THAT WAY. WE LOVE TO TALK. I DON'T KNOW WHAT GUYS THINK ABOUT IT, BUT I SEE THE NINJA TRY TO IGNORE THE RAMBLING THESE GIRKS ALWAYS MAKE.**

 **THE FIRST BATTLE SCENE. I'M GLAD THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY. I WISH I COULD WRITE A STORY THAT WAS JUST ABOUT LOVE AND DIDN'T HAVE SO MUCH ACTION IN IT.**

 **LOOKS LIKE APERIA KNOWS WHAT COLE IS NOW. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Never Get a Break

CHAPTER 9

NEVER GET A BREAK

 **COLE'S POV:**

It was suppose to be a relaxing day. Saturday came up and I was using it to have some time with the quartet. We decided to head out to the beach, even though none of us wanted to go swimming. It was just a place where we could go, relax and catch up on a few things. The morning was well, but the afternoon was not what I had in mind. After what happened, I went out for vengeance. Let me say this: never do the same thing I just did on this night. That's just where the story of what happened is placed in the present. Right now, I'm talking about the past. Basically, we were just talking about old memories all morning and had some laughs about it. It was just a jolly good time, as what old folks still call it.

"I still can't believe that after all the troubles we went through about singing and dancing and all that, the future holds something more valuable for all of us," I said.

"I know," Rick said, "Before I ever thought about becoming a cook, I always wanted to travel around the world for a living. I knew good and well that would never happen."

"I've basically lived up to my passionate dreams," Sam said, "The only part I would erase from it would be touring people inside a museum every winter for twelve hours a day. All I really want is to become a full-time archeologist. Actually, my biggest dream was to become a researching scientist. I would explore every bit of knowledge there is of the world. I can even finish studying and testing out the rest of the elements of the periodic table. The most important research I've been wanting to get my hands on is the study of the stars. I've always wondered about the secrets that are hidden beyond their true forms. Why, if I weren't such a lucky man right now, I wouldn't know how to test anything out or be able to study the secrets of what the world is actually known for. I wish that-"

"Sam, Sam, cut it out with the rambling," John said, "Your giving me a headache. Besides, your not giving anyone else a chance to talk."

"Well, when I talk about the fascinating world of the living planet we live on, I just have to express my own opinions and place in some facts."

"You still don't know that I can't understand half of what you say. Anyway, let me tell you about my true dreams. I've always wanted to be a sailor. Nothing is better than being out on the seas and having the time of your life just chilling and not having to worry about anything or anyone telling you what to do. I'd be a free man."

"Is that all you do is try to get away from everything in life?" I asked.

"Not really," John said, "I know that sooner or layer I'll have to start walking on land again and following other people's rules and laws, which I hate very much."

"No one likes to follow the rules, John, but they're always around you no matter what. We have them for a reason. To keep you and others safe. Would you rather be safe than have no safety at all?"

"You know I don't like to answer questions."

"Never mind."

"Cole, you haven't explained to us about what your actual plans were," Sam said.

"I just thought about that," Rick said, "What we're your plans, Cole?"

"To be honest, I didn't really have any types of plans," I said, "I just took what life gave me. Teaching was a passion I've had for a long time, and I plan on sticking with it. It's hard to teach the future generation, but usually it can actually be easy if you know what your doing. I just take what I have and receive."

"Whoever would take and receive is beyond me," John said, "I just go with the flow."

"I have a different option when it comes to life," Sam said, "I have to study and plan out what I'm doing no matter what it is."

"Life is really the greatest thing you'll ever have," Rick said, "To make it easier, you just have to go through the hard levels."

"How long did it take you to realize that proposing to your girlfriend won't be as easy as you thought?" I asked.

"To be honest, I didn't even think about proposing to her until I got to the city. I've been saving up money on a ring for her. I had the money with me, so I just... walked into a jewelry store and bought one."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. I have the ring with me right now. I don't want it to get stolen, so I keep it with me." He takes a box out of his pocket and opens it. Inside it is a diamond encrusted ring. I don't know how much money he spent on it, but I will say that it's made from real gold and a real diamond. "This is it. Although, I spent a little more than I probably should have, I only did it because... she's more important to me than anyone else right now."

"You still haven't told us her name. You've been telling us about her all this time, and we still don't even know her name."

"Did I not mention her name?"

"Not even a hint," Sam said.

"Sorry, guys," Rick said, "Her name is Mayella. Every time I think about her, I just wanna do nothing more than to be with her. That's why I bought the ring as soon as I could. I want to propose to her as soon as I can."

"Your lucky to find a girl like her, Rick," John said, "You may never find someone like her again. I haven't told you guys this, but I dated a girl once. We only dated for about six months until I found out she had another boyfriend behind my back. Afterwards, I just didn't think about dating again."

"I'll just say this," Sam said, "I've never had a girlfriend before. I've always been the nervous type when it comes to being around girls. My stomach feels queasy, my palms start to sweat, my head starts to spin, I hesitate a lot and sometimes I feel like I wanna faint. I don't have the type of knowledge to ask a girl out. I almost did, thought, but my plans didn't turn out quite well. She's a scientist that works over in the museum and I always have a hard time talking to her. She's really pretty and intelligent, and when I first looked at her, I felt like it was love at first sight. I actually had the nerve to go up and ask her out, but when I tried to, I kept stuttering, the words wouldn't come out if my mouth right, I started to sweat, I started to shake and the next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor."

"Are you done talking?" John asked.

"There's just a little more to say. When I came to, I was inside the infirmary at the museum. The girl, Beatrice is her name, told me I fainted after I tried to talk to her. I suddenly remembered everything after that. They told me to go home afterwards."

"He's finally done. Now I don't have to keep my ears plugged anymore."

"Very funny, John. I thought the story might be interesting to you."

"It was only halfway. Give Cole a chance to talk."

"I really don't have anything to say," I said. I kind of had that little love battle with Jay about who Nya should really be with. I really didn't want to talk about it. "There really hasn't been a moment of love in my life. I'll be honest."

"I actually thought that was actually kind of boring," John said.

"You think everything's boring."

I heard a noise out in the distance. A car pulled up towards the sand line of the beach. A group of guys got out and walked up towards us. When I looked into one of the guy's faces, I knew the gang well. It can't be him. I don't wanna believe any of this. I tried to look away, but I felt someone grab my a shirt collar and brought me up towards him. It was him. It was Jimmy Wedge.

"Well, looks like we found the quartet," Jimmy said, "I'm not sure if I remember, but I think you are the leader."

That wasn't true. Rick was the actual leader. He was the one that made up all the plans. I didn't want him in this situation, though. "Yeah, I'm the leader. Your not wrong. Your never wrong, Jimmy."

"I know I'm not, and you better keep that in mind."

"What do you even want with us, Jimmy? I thought you were banned from ever being around me."

"I was, but I chose not to listen. I came to town for a reason. I heard you and your little quartet were having a reunion, so I thought we could have a reenactment."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember, windbag? I don't suppose you do. I'm just gonna remind you, anyway. That little fight we had. The one where you didn't fight me back. Where I forced you not to tell the headmaster on me. I'm sure I placed it back in your mind by now."

"Leave those guys alone. Just do whatever you want with me and get out of here."

"I plan to do so with pleasure." I was thrown on the ground. Jimmy and his gang kicked me all over the ground and reached out their fists to punch me in the face. I wanted to fight back, but I couldn't. I didn't want anyone here to know what I was capable of doing. They finally got done with me. Jimmy lowered himself to look at me. "Looks like I did so and you didn't even fight back. Look at you. All the cuts and bruises on you body. You've been taken down. Look at me. I don't have a single mark on my body. I'm still standing. Looks like I'm the winner as I usually am."

"Cut it out, Jimmy," I heard Rick scream out.

"What did you just say to me?" Jimmy asked.

"Get off him, man. He's not the leader. I am. He only said that so I wouldn't get hurt."

"Looks like I've been lied to all these years. Take him down, boys."

"No, stop! No!" I tried to run towards them, but Jimmy wouldn't let me get through. He held me by the waist so I wouldn't run off. I just scrambled as I looked at those guys taking Rick down. Rick was just a guy who made plans. He's not a fighter. Once they were done with him, Jimmy threw me down and ran off with the other, laughing his head off. I crawlers my way towards Rick, who was lying on the ground. He looked pretty bad. Bad enough to need to be hospitalized.

"You alright, Rick?" I asked.

"I'm good, man," Rick said, "I'm good."

I got up from the ground. "Call an ambulance for him. I'm taking the other car."

"Where you going, man?" John asked.

"I'm doing what I think is right."

I ran off and jumped in the car. I hate to leave those guys a situation like that, but this is a time for revenge. I've had enough of Jimmy and his ways. I'm gonna meet up with Jimmy face to face. This time, I'm gonna fight him using my spinjitzu.

* * *

 **COLE JUST WANTED A RELAXING DAY, BUT OF COURSE HE CAN'T HAVE THAT. JIMMY AND HIS GANG CAME FOR A REENACTMENT AND THAT'S WHAT THEY GOT UNTIL RICK TOLD THEM HE WAS THE ACTUAL LEADER. NOW LOOK AT WHERE THEY ALL ARE AT NOW.**

 **COLE IS GOING TO GET REVENGE OR VENGEANCE, AS I LIKE TO CALL IT. I WONDER WHAT HE PLANS TO DO.**

 **ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Vengeance

CHAPTER 10

VENGEANCE

 **COLE'S POV:**

The blood was boiling through my head. I was furious. I've never been this mad before. Things were being thrown out of proportion. I couldn't think straight. I was just driving all over the road without a care in the world of where I was going. That was the problem. I didn't have a clue about where Jimmy Wedge and his gang could be. I couldn't concentrate on anything but my vengeance. All that concentration just made me crash into a pole. Luckily, I was alright, but the car wasn't. My anger was taking over. I climbed out of the car and kicked the hood, furious at the world. I will get revenge on Wedge no matter how long it takes. Unfortunately, without a car, I was useless. I couldn't get anywhere without one. Who knows? Jimmy and his gang are probably out of the borders of the city by now. I wanted to give up, but I just had to find someone to fight with. I looked to see a shadow that kind of looked like one of those apes. Even though he may not have caused the problem, he was an enemy and I needed a punching bag right now. I ran up towards him.

"Hey, you there," I screamed, "Stop walking and come and face me."

"What do you want with me?" he asked, "I haven't done anything yet."

"I hope you didn't make plans to."

"What are you doing?"

"I need a punching bag and your the only thing out here to take down. I wanted revenge on someone, but it's not turning out like I planned. Hope you know some good fighting skills."

"Come on, man, don't do this. You don't know who your messing with."

I didn't listen. I just did whatever I would do. I kept him quiet by punching him in the mouth. I double kicked him across the head and knocked him down. He got up, but I kicked him back down, this time sending him off across the sidewalk. I ran up to him and jumped down on his stomach, hearing a few ribs crack. I needed a break. I started panting and before I knew it, he came up and hit me in the face, knocking me to the ground. He jumped on me, looking me deep in the eyes and holding out his fist.

"What's your problem, man?" he asked, "You don't go out and take someone down for no reason at all." He paused to punch me in the face. "You've got some issues. You need to see someone about it." He punched me again. "I don't mean to go hard on you, but if you wanna fight, I'll give you a fight." He punched me once again. "You got anything you wanna say for yourself?"

"No." That word came out firmly and clearly. I used my feet to slingshot him off me and send him off into the air, making him land on the road. I stood my ground. "I bet your tired of me already."

He ran up towards me, but I took every amount of action I had. I ran up and started punching him over and over and over again. I couldn't stop myself. He couldn't stop me. I had his arms trapped and placed away from his face. I just kept going. I couldn't stop. I finally did when I ended up kicking him in the head, making something fly off and causing him to fall on the cold, autumn ground. I looked closer to see who this thing actually was. When I looked, I didn't gasp, I didn't widen my eyes, I didn't even beg for forgiveness. It was him hiding inside a costume. Hiding his face where no one could see his embarrassment. It was him. Jimmy Wedge.

I fell on my knees, hoping I could relieve the anger I was placed into and hopefully understand the mess I'm in. Tears escaped from my eyes, but they were hidden away quickly when the rain started. I heard the sound of a car head towards my way. It was the car Sam had brought. He saw that I was here and got out of the car to help me.

"Just leave me be, Sam," I said, "I've caused enough trouble for one day."

"Cole, we need to get you out of here," Sam said, "I don't want to be placed in the middle of a crime scene."

"Let me do something before I go." I walked away from Sam and walked right towards Jimmy, who's unconscious body laid on the ground.

He wasn't completely unconscious, so I knew he could see this. It was time to stop keeping all I have a secret. I knew this would be the biggest mistake of my life, but I did it anyway. It's time to show this guy what I really have. I used spinjitzu. I spinned him around until I finally stopped and made him hit a wall, making him slide to the sidewalk. He was completely unconscious this time. I knew I made a mistake. I fell to my knees again, this time not hiding my tears and clutching my side. Jimmy must have wounded my side while I was fighting him and I didn't even noticed. Sam ran up to me. I was in too much pain to get up.

"Cole, the authorities are gonna be here before we ever leave," Sam said, "We need to get out of here now."

"I can't move," I said, "My side is wounded."

"Here, let me help you up." He helped me up and dragged me to the car. He sat me in the backseat as he placed himself in the passenger seat, with John driving. Sam looked at me. "What were you thinking?"

"I had to do it, Sam. I didn't have a choice."

"Yes, you did. You didn't have to go after Jimmy. Vengeance is not a problem solving idea."

"I was tired of Jimmy coming after us, okay. I thought giving him a fight would keep him away." I winced in pain as I tried to sit up. "I wanted to show him what I was capable of."

"What was that strange move you did? You never told us you could do something like that."

"It was spinjitzu, okay. I'm a ninja. I had to keep it a secret because if I told you, my Sensei would have my head. I know I made a mistake, but I only did it because he did it to Rick."

"Rick did it because he was tired of you lying for him all those years. He doesn't mind the pain."

"Sam, calm down, man," John said, "Your acting like a crazy psychopath. Look, Cole, just rest up until I get you to my grandfather's. He's a retired doctor, but he still helps people. We'll questioned you there."

I tried to rest, but it was hard to do with my aching side. I closed my eyes at the least, trying to think of everything that happened today. I made some mistake. Some mistakes that could get me in the worst trouble possible. I tried to put it out of my mind and worry about it later. I just wanted all of this to be a dream. Just a dream.

* * *

 **SENSEI`S POV:**

Mayor Borg called and explained about some fighting going on in the east part of the city next to some of the restaurants in town. He said there were some things we needed to see, so I brought everyone along. Once we arrived, I almost gasped at the scene. I wasn't just worried about all this. I was worried about Cole as well. He hasn't been home in the past few hours. I was hoping he would be home before we got the call, but he wasn't. I'm sure he's here if not anywhere else.

We got out of the car and walked up to Mayor Borg. He was busy with some video footage. He turned off the footage before I could see it. "What happened here, Mr. Borg?"

"Oh, Sensei Wu, thank goodness your here," Borg said, "I apologize if I'm in a bit of a rush. I've had a very long day and this just makes it even worse. Even the footage that I just saw just makes it even more worse. But, to answer your question, a young man was dressed up like an ape and was beaten up until he became completely unconscious. Luckily, the paramedics said he should wake up, but their not very sure. I'm not sure why that young man was dressed up as an ape in the first place. We've had problems with those apes since yesterday, which explains why I've been so busy. Oh, why do these things always happen in the city?"

"I saw it," someone said to one of the police officers, "I saw the whole thing. I've got the whole thing on camera. Mr. Borg has the footage. He'll show you what I saw. I was the one that called the police."

"Sir, can you describe the person that started this whole thing?" the officer asked.

"I can't really explain much because it was so dark, but it looked like he was wearing a lot of black. Oh, and I think he had black hair."

I drowned out the rest of what they had to say and turned back to Mr. Borg. "Do you have any evidence of who could be responsible for this?"

"Yes, I do," Borg said, "Someone video taped it and gave the footage to me. I've watched it at least three times. I can't really see who it was. If I show you the video, do you think you could figure it out?"

"Let's see if I can."

Borg showed the video and at first I couldn't see who it was. It was someone who was fighting another person. The one that started the fight was down and started to get punched in the face. I could finally see his face. Once the fight was almost over, the person that started the fight walked up to the man, who was unconscious, and used spinjitzu on him. That made me bring my attention back.

"Stop the video and rewind it." Borg rewinded it and I looked until I saw the ground scene. "Stop there." He stopped it. "Can you zoom in?" The video came closer and so did the man's face. Once I got a good look at him, I recognized who it was. "I know who it is. It's Cole."

"Cole Brookstone? Your student? The ninja of earth?"

"Precisely."

"Oh, no. This is serious. Sensei Wu, I need you to do a favor for me. I'm going to tell the police about this, but I need you to keep an eye out for Cole. Speaking of which, do you even know where he is?"

"I don't."

"Oh, this is bad. We have a runaway criminal on our hands. Although, I wouldn't call him a criminal. I won't let the police arrest him, but if he doesn't show himself in three days, I'll have no choice but to let the police have him. If he does show himself before that time, I need him to call me so we can discuss about some issues. I think you may know what I mean."

"I understand, Mr. Borg."

"Then it's settled. You and the others go home and get some rest. I hope to see you again soon."

"I hope so as well."

I walked back towards my students and told them to get back inside the car. As we were driving home, no one said a word. I was hoping we could find Cole before he does something else. I know exactly what Cole has done. I was in his shoes once. I remember it all bit by bit.

* * *

 **COLE GOT HIS REVENGE, BUT NOW HE'S A WANTED CRIMINAL. WE'LL, HE'S NOT REALLY A CRIMINAL, CONSIDERING THAT HE'S A HERO, BUT HE STILL DID SOMETHING BAD.**

 **I WONDER WHAT BORG IS PLANNING. WHAT DID SENSEI WU MEAN WHEN HE SAID HE WAS IN COLE'S SHOES ONCE? SO MANY SECRETS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT SUMMER HAS STARTED WHERE I LIVE. IF IT'S SUMMER WHERE YOU LIVE IN, HAPPY SUMMER!**

 **LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Run Away or Stay

CHAPTER 11

RUN AWAY OR STAY

 **COLE'S POV:**

John drove Sam and I to his grandfather's home and helped me inside. John explained what happened and began patching me up immediately. A lot of things have happened tonight. I made a lot of mistakes and caused the biggest trouble of them all. I ended up getting not only myself hurt, but someone else was hurt as well. I wish it didn't end up the way it did. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. My mind only had two choices. The first one was to run away. I would be on the run for life. I'd be a criminal for the rest of my days. It wouldn't be easy, but it was still a plan. My second option was to turn myself in. That would be easier than leaving. Sure something will happen and I'll end up getting punished, but it's better than being on the run for the rest of my life. I wasn't really sure what I would do.

John's grandfather was finally finished. "That was a pretty bad wound you got there. It should heal up in a few weeks. I checked to make sure and it seems that you don't have any broken bones. You've got a pretty good amount of cuts and bruises, but their not too severe. Other than that, I think you'll be fine. All you need is a little rest. I'll let you go in about an hour. Keep him here, boys."

"Can do, pops," John said while his grandfather left the room.

"Okay, Cole, you've got a lot of explaining to do," Sam said.

"I know I do," I said, "I'll tell you everything. No lies. I promise."

"Better keep that promise. It states that no man will ever break his pledge. The Great Sensei made that statement."

"Would you just stop talking? No one can ever say anything when you keep rambling on and on about stuff no one cares about listening to. You may be smart, but you don't have to rub it in."

"I can see you are upset, Cole, and I will say that I am a bit offended by what you said. I may not be showing it, but deep in my heart, my soft spot is letting all my sadness leak out."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam. It's been a long day and a bad night. I'm just not in the mood right now to deal with anything. Listen, I'll tell you guys everything. It may take a few minutes."

"Go ahead. I won't interrupt."

"I sure hope not," John said, sitting down in one of the chairs available.

I started off my story with Sensei Wu finding me. As I went on, I saw that Sam didn't say one word and John didn't fall asleep. They were staring at me, wide eyed and used their hands to motion me to continue every time I paused. I actually got their attentions for the first time in their entire lives. I finished the story off with Jay defeating Tigre and saving Ninjago before it would be attacked. By the time I finished, forty-five minutes passed and all I could think about were the two choices from before. Run away or stay.

Sam walked up next to me. "You may be a hero, but now people think of you as a criminal. I've seen it happen with a lot of well known individuals and celebrities. Their lives are wonderful and magnificent at first, but after a few years they do something bad and ruin the life they lived for so long. It happens to the best of people. Sometimes fame can go to people's heads."

"It wasn't like that for me," I said, "I don't know what to do from this point."

"Excuse me, boys, but I think the news has something it wants to explain to you all," John's grandfather said from down the hall.

"What?" I asked.

"My grandfather gets his words mixed up sometimes," John said, "Let's go figure out what he needs."

We went into the living room and saw the TV turned on to the news. It was live and stated It was an event happening at the spark of the moment. I looked down at the headline, which said, "EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD BEATEN UP AND KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS." The anchorwoman was at the scene, talking about the situation. A video was shown of me and Jimmy fighting and how bad it was at the end when it showed me doing spinjitzu. The video ended and went straight back to the scene.

"Folks, the video that you just saw explains the entire fight and situation that has just happened here tonight," the anchorwoman said, "You may just think of this scene as a mystery, but we have evidence that was Abe to explain the culprit. The culprit`s name is Cole Brookstone. Eighteen years old and was described to wear all black clothing. Mr. Borg has just announced that he has three days to call and meet with him at city hall or he will be arrested. If you have any idea where Cole Brookstone could be or if you know who he is, please contact the local authorities or tell him to do so himself. Back to you, Jeff."

I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. To be honest, I don't know how that got on film. I don't even know how it was let out. My life is over. I am a criminal. I'm a guy that can hurt anyone in my way. Tears ran down my face. I didn't make a noise, but I couldn't stand holding them back. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Cole," Sam said, "As long as I've known you, I'm sure you'll do the right thing."

"I really don't know what to do," I said.

"Don't you have options?" John asked.

"I have two," I said, "The first is to run away and be a criminal for life or the second option is to do what's right and turn myself in."

"I think you should go with the second option," Sam said.

"I gotta agree with him," John said, "Living on the run for the rest of your life can be hard and makes you feel lonely and abandoned. You never get to live life your way. Turning yourself in would involve punishment, but it's better that running away from your problems."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sam said.

"Well," I said, "If that's what you guys think I should do, then I'll do it. I may still have unfinished business, but I'll get them done. I know I will. Either of you mind driving me home?"

"We'll both take you home, man," John said, "After all, this may be the last time you ever see us again."

"You're right. Let's get out of here. Take me home."

We piled into the car, taking the long way so we wouldn't be disturbed. We didn't really talk much, but it was a good car ride to enjoy. I couldn't really think about anything else but the future. How bad would my punishment be? What is Borg planning to do with me? Will I ever see my friends and family again? I don't know if I made the right choice or not. I made mistakes. A lot of mistakes. Big mistakes.

* * *

 **SENSEI`S POV:**

The ninja and I were downstairs, watching the news and waiting to see if Cole would ever come through the doors. I was worried about what would happen in the near future. I know what Borg is planning to do, but should I say something to my students about it? I really didn't know what to do. It was best to wait in the morning. After all, the girls and the others were asleep. It was best to wait until then.

Kai turned off the TV. "This is hopeless. Just sitting here and waiting for Cole to come to us is not working."

"Patience, Kai," I said, "That's the only answer I have. I may not have any idea where Cole is, but one thing I do know is he wouldn't leave the city without seeing us again."

"Sensei, I think maybe it's a good idea if Cole just runs away," Jay said, "It'll be way easier than deserving the punishment that he gets. Besides, you know what Borg does to the famous people that do something like Cole just did."

"I think it is best if Cole stays here," Zane said, "He may get punished, but it is easier than being on the run."

"Nothing is easy anymore. Don't you remember what happened to Claude Andrews? He was one of the greatest actors in the world until he ended up in a fight with a whole bunch of producers. What about Angela Manners? She was the best skier in all of Ninjago until she started hanging out with a crowd of robbers and stoled millions of dollars from a bank. What about the scientist Edward Jenkins? He discovered three new diseases and ended up robbing a science museum to test for new diseases. Don't you remember what happened to all three of those people?"

"They were banished from the city," I said, "There's something I need to tell you before Cole returns. You may not believe this, but I was banished once myself."

"What did you say, Sensei?" Kai asked.

"I do not think I heard you correctly," Zane said.

"Did you say you were banished?" Jay asked.

"I was," I said, "Allow me to explain. I was at home one day when I got a call from Lora`s father. We were dating at the time. He told me that Lora was injured by a man named Titan Frederickson. I remembered him from my school years. All the times he came and almost tortured me. Now he decides to hurt the people I love. I decided to get vengeance. I did make plenty of mistakes, and I did get banished for it."

"How did you get free?" Kai asked.

"That's a story for another time."

I heard the door open and saw Cole come inside, walking slowly and trying to keep his balance. He almost fell, but Zane grabbed him. I walked up to Cole, but I didn't do anything. I just stood there, not saying a word. I think he knows what to do.

"I know what your gonna say, Sensei," Cole said, "I made a lot of mistakes and I deserve to suffer the consequences. I'll go see Borg tomorrow. I'll call him when I get upstairs. I just need to rest for now. See you all in the morning."

I couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say. Cole knows what will happen. At least I hope he does.

* * *

 **COLE HAS ONLY TWO CHOICES. RUN AWAY OR STAY. NOW HE PLANS TO STAY. HE DOESN'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM. ITS BETTER THAN BEING ON THE RUN FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE.**

 **THE NINJA ARE SAYING THAT COLE MIGHT GET BANISHED. THAT'S WHY SENSEI SAID COLE WAS THE SAME WAY HE WAS. HE MADE A MISTAKE, BUT HOW DID HE GET OUT OF BANISHMENT? BY THE WAY, JAY IS HALFWAY BACK TO HIS NORMAL SELF.**

 **WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Banishment Ringing in Your Ears

CHAPTER 12

BANISHMENT RINGING IN YOUR EARS

 **COLE'S POV:**

I put on my usual vest and tie and left out the door, still trying to be careful with the wound on my side. I called Borg last night and told him I would come by in the morning so we could talk. I told that whatever he had to throw at me, just go ahead and hit me with it. A police car would be waiting outside for me. Now all the neighbors and city folks will see that one of their favorite heroes is being taken away in a police car. Goodbye to everyone I once knew. Once I heard the police car pull up, I walked downstairs, seeing everyone that I knew in the living room. The kids were looking out the window. Misako and Lora were standing in a corner. The girls were in the kitchen, looking upset to see what happens to me. Howard was sitting on the couch, trying not to make direct eye contact. The guys were standing by the door, including Sensei and Garmedon.

Sensei was the only one that walked up to me. "Cole, I will say that what you did last night was the worst thing you have ever done, but I know the reason for why you did it. I'm not angry, just disappointed. I know what will happen, but for the way I am, I will let you figure it out or let Mr. Borg announce it to you. Let me ask you this. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Sensei, I think facing a punishment is a lot better than running away from my problems or always being on the run for the rest of my life," I explained, "I'd choose to do the right thing any day."

"I know why you hurt that boy who was dressed like an ape. I don't know why he decided to do what he did, but he kind of deserved that punishment. Although, you still did the wrong thing. Maybe the time that you spend with Borg will help you think about not making a mistake like that again."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to head out. I don't want the authorities breaking down the door. I'll see you guys when I get home."

"Good luck, young student. You will need it."

I walked out the door and closed it calmly. I walked towards the police car and sat in the back seat. When we got out on the road, I started thinking of the punishments Borg would lay on me. Physical labor in a different part of Ninjago. Years of imprisonment. Getting whipped, although they don't do that anymore, but it was still a good guess. Once we arrived at Borg`s Tower, the police officer escorted me in and took me to the top floor. Why should this guy be here with me? I'm not gonna run off or do anything stupid again. It was my idea to come here in the first place. We were finally at the top floor. The elevator doors opened and I saw Borg sitting at his desk, looking straight at me. I walked inside with the police guy right behind me.

"It's usually good to see you, Cole," Borg said, "Although, I wouldn't think of us meeting together this way."

"It's always good to see you as well, Mr. Borg," I said.

"Have a seat, Cole. We have a lot to discuss."

I took a seat in the chair right behind me. I looked straight at Borg. "So what do we need to discuss, Mr. Borg?"

"How about we go down and get right to business? We need to talk about the incident that happened last night. I'm sure you remembered everything."

"Mr. Borg, I did for one reason and one reason only. To get vengeance. I did it to avenge my old friend Rick. The guy that I fought last night was Jimmy Wedge. We didn't have a good history together. He even beat me up when we were kids. He did it right in front of the headmaster as well. I was only pretending to be leader of my old group that were my friends in my childhood years because I didn't want the original leader, Rick, to get hurt. I'm not sure if he wanted to take the pain or not, but I had to do something. Not only did I help avenge Rick, but I also did it for myself."

"I see why you did it, but what made you think it was the right thing to do?"

"Nothing. I just did what I had to do. That there was part of it."

"I can't believe it, Cole. I just... can't believe any of this."

"Believe it. It's happening right in this very room as we speak."

"Cole, a lot of people have been here in my office for the same reason that your here. Think of some of the actors and actresses, sports people and scientist, business owners and news anchors. All of those people were famous one day, but the next day, they ended up somewhere else."

"I never really paid any attention to what happened to them."

"I' to explain. There was a friend that I knew a long time ago. Well, to be honest, he was my best friend as a child. We always called him Albert because he sometimes acted like Einstein. We were the greatest pair of friends anyone has ever seen. But, a lot of time passed and we grew up. He ended up doing some pretty bad things that caused him to do the worst thing possible. He stopped by breaking into other people's homes, businesses, you name it. He would even hurt them just to try and get what he wanted. They finally caught him and wanted to throw him in jail, but I had other plans for him. I told him that I wouldn't let them throw him behind bars, but I would send him somewhere that he and his crimes could flow freely in. I decided to send him into banishment."

"Banishment? Is that what you plan to do with me?"

"Those are my thoughts exactly."

"Mr. Borg, you can't do this to me. I've done so much for Ninjago. You know that. You wouldn't want to do this to me. I know that good and well. I can do something else. I'll quit my teaching job and be a tiller of the ground. I'll throw away my ninja gi and never fight again. I'll do anything else if you'll just let me stay in the city."

"If I let you stay, that would be unfair to others. Besides, I have no intentions to ever throw you behind bars."

"Why banishment? I'll never be able to see my friends again."

"Actually, it's not total banishment. I'll allow you ten passes to go into the villages that border the city, but unfortunately, you can never enter the city again."

"But my friends and family live in Jamanicai Village, a place bordering. This means I won't be able to see the ever again. I don't think ten passes for the rest of my life are helpful enough."

"Actually, it's ten passes per year. You really think I'm that much of a cruel, harsh mayor? Cole, I don't want to do this, but I have to. You broke the law and now you have to suffer what life throws at you. Banishment is the only thing I can do, and its the only thing I will do."

"What about my brothers? My sisters? My Sensei`s? Mistresses? The students that I teach? The people that I know? What about my father? Will I ever see them again?"

"You can with those ten passes, but you won't be able to see them mostly all year. Just once or twice will do."

"Can I still call them? I'm sure the place I'm going to will have a phone."

"Of course. If you can't see them, the best thing to do is to call them. Get contact with them in a different way."

"Okay, let me ask you this. This is straight from my heart. When I'm sentence to banishment, will the people I know and love ever be able to come and visit me?"

"I hate to say this, Cole, but I have to say no. You can visit them, but they can't visit you. Part of banishment means starting a new life. Beginning it differently and change some of the things you usually were able to do. I'm sorry, Cole, but they can't visit you."

I couldn't handle this anymore. Tears came from my eyes. I started crying. I'm not the type of person to ever cry about anything and guys aren't really suppose to cry, but if it was something like this that ever happened, I wouldn't be able to control myself. Why can't this just be a dream? I just want this to be fictional. Not real. I don't want it to ever exist. I wish it wasn't real. Let it be fake.

Of course, it wasn't. I was still crying when I looked at Borg again. "Why is this happening to me? Why must I always have to make the most stupidest mistakes that life has to give me?"

"We all make mistakes, Cole, but we have to learn from them," Borg said, "Banishment is your only way to do so. That's the only choice you have."

"That's your only choice because you don't wanna give me anything else. You'd rather me live a life of pain and suffering while everyone else gets to live normal, happy lives. What kind of leader does that?" I placed my hand over my eyes and continued crying. This time I didn't look Borg in the eye when he had something else to say.

"I'm sorry to upset you, Cole, but this is your only choice. I don't want you to try and live a life of pain and suffering. I want to try and make your life as happy as I can make it. Tell me. Haven't you ever wanted to live a normal life?"

"I have had those thoughts, but I'm happy being who I am now."

"Trust me. Once your placed under banishment, you'll be able to live a full, wonderful life. You won't have to worry about the past anymore. By the time you get your new job and your new home, you'll want to settle down and enjoy what you have. You'll have new neighbors, you'll make new friends, and you may even find someone to share that same life with you. After a month has passed by, people won't even remember that you were placed under banishment. They'll just think of you as a normal person in town, and let's face it, you'll think of yourself the same way. By the time you decide to get married, find a new home and decide to have children of your own, you'll be happy."

"I'm not gonna believe a word you just said, Mr. Borg. I'm sorry. I just can't trust you anymore."

"Have it your way, Cole." He rolled over to me and handed me some paperwork. "As of now, you are placed under banishment. You will have three days to remain in the city and the villages that border it. It will give you some time to spend some time with you friends and family before saying goodbye. After three days, you will be escorted out of the city. Your banishment location will be in Judo Village. It's a village that borders Chitow City in the east of Ninjago. You are allowed to visit that city and the villages that border it. You cannot enter anywhere else unless given permission by me. This is all the paperwork you need. Read over it and you should be fine. Good luck, Cole. That's all I can say."

"Goodbye, Borg. That's all I can say."

I walked out of Borg`s office with the same police officer escorting me home. I took one last look at Borg before finally realizing that he is no longer trustworthy to me. I only get three days to stay. I better make them good. This is my one and only chance. I will never get this opportunity ever again.

* * *

 **COLE WENT TO SEE BORG ABOUT WHAT HE WANTED. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. COLE, MY FAVORITE NINJA OF ALL TIMES, IS GETTING BANISHED FROM NINJAGO CITY FOREVER. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.**

 **I LOVE COLE WITH ALL MY HEART. HE'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER. HE'S SWEET, LOVES FOOD AND IS REALLY STRONG. I NEED SOMEONE LIKE THAT. I LOVE TO EAT AND I'M SWEET, SO LET HIM HAVE ME.**

 **WHAT WILL COLE DO NOW?**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Like Father, Like Son

CHAPTER 13

LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON

 **SENSEI`S POV:**

I sat in the chair waiting for Cole to return home. I sent everyone else away to do something else in the city while I had a word with Cole. This was the best time. I may never get this moment again. I also wanted to tell him that his father called and to make sure that he went out to visit him sometime this afternoon. My mind went to a different as I felt as though I may drift off to sleep. As I did, I saw a shadow come through my head and made me wake up with a gasp. If I thought seeing the future was bad, this was even worse. Always having it inside my head. I heard the doorknob turn and saw Cole enter the house. I didn't move from the chair. I simply motioned him to close the door and have a seat. He did so and kept his eyes glued to me.

"Where is everyone else?" Cole asked.

"I told them to spend some time in the city," I said, "Besides, I need to talk to you alone and in private."

"Sensei, I've been talked to enough. If you wanna know what Borg wanted with me is he's placed me under banishment. I only have three days to remain in the city and leave. I only have a short time with my friends and family and I don't know what to do or how to plan anything. I think it would just be best if I went ahead and packed up all my things without saying goodbye."

"That is where your wrong. I sent the others away so we could spend this moment together as teacher and student. We may never have this moment again, and I want to make it last."

"That's all you wanted? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I tried to, but you kept interrupting me."

"Sorry about that. I won't do it again. So, what is it that you want me to do?"

"Ask me a question. Any question. As long as you keep it appropriate and ask me one that I can answer."

"Alright. How much do you care about your students?"

"Excellent question. You thought of that from your heart. That's something I can answer. I care about my students like family to me. Of course I have a family of my own, but when I found you and your brothers, I thought of all four of you as my sons. It has given me a great honor to be part of all your lives. But, to make a long story short, I always think of you boys as family. Let me ask you this. What do you think of me?"

"What do I think of you? I think of you as the greatest teacher I've ever had. A lot better than any of the teachers that I remember having. You are the one and only favorite, though. Without you, I don't know where I would be. Probably still being trapped over at the Manti Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. You gave me a better life. A life that I've always wanted. If you didn't find me that day, I'd be lost without a guide."

"I'm glad you think of me that way."

"I have to say that I'm a pretty lucky student and you are a lucky teacher."

Hearing those words just makes me want to ask him more questions, but I decided not to do so. We would spend too much time talking and not enough time staying silent. We stayed silent for a few minutes and enjoyed every moment of it. Then I remembered that I needed to tell him about the call from his father.

"Cole, I forgot to tell you that your father called while you were gone," I said, "He didn't want to bother you while you were with Mr. Borg, so he decided to call here. He wants to see you."

"I better start heading over there now," Cole said, getting up, "This moment was all I really needed."

"I'm glad to hear it, Cole."

"Sensei, it doesn't matter what anyone else says about you, you're always the greatest teacher I'll ever have. I just wanted to tell you that."

"I may have more than just four student now, Cole, but you will always be my favorite."

Just like that, we hugged like any student would hug his teacher. It reminds me of a student's last day of school when the teacher knows that he will never see that student again. I had those feeling right when Cole wrapped me up in that hug. When he left out the door to go see his father, I stood in the doorway, watching him drive away from the house. I almost had a tear roll down my eye. I didn't need to shed any tears. Like Cole always is, I must be brave. I must be strong. A teacher should always be strong for his student. That's what my father always said.

* * *

 **LOU`S POV:**

I've been pacing around the floor for what seems like decades now. What's taking Cole so long? His Sensei said he would sent him here right after he came home. I was starting to get worried. I sang some songs to pass the time, but that didn't help at all. I just couldn't get Cole out of my mind. After I saw the news last night, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat or keep him out of my mind. All I could do was pace the floor and keep him in mind.

"Lou, honey, sit down," Sophie said, coming out of the kitchen, "Cole will be here soon. I'm sure he's still with the mayor."

"It's never taken this long before," I said, "I just can't get him out of my mind."

"Would it be alright if I saw him in person?"

"Sophie, you know I can't do that right now. I've been waiting for the right time. Right now, this isn't a good time."

"You don't know what will happen. I'm tired of hiding out in the shadows, Lou. I want people to know who I am again."

"Sophie, it's not safe right now. With all the ape problems and stuff going on, it's not safe to go outside."

"I've been with you for only two weeks now, darling. I've been wanting to spend a little time with you and for you to tell our own son that his dear mother has return to him after years of suffering. That's all I really wanted ever since I came back."

The doorbell rang. "It's Cole. Quick! You and Julia get upstairs."

"I'm not going this time, Lou. I'm staying down here with you."

"Now is not the right time. Please, Sophie."

She sighed. "Alright. Next time he comes over, though, you are introducing us to each other."

"Alright, I promise. Hurry! Get up there!" I sent her upstairs and ran to the door, opening it so I could hug Cole with all the strength I had. "Cole, I'm glad you're finally here. I've been worrying about you all night. When I saw the news, I couldn't sleep a wink until you came."

"It's okay, Dad," Cole said, "There's no reason to worry about it anymore."

"What happened? What did Borg say?"

Cole sighed. "Dad,... I'm banished for life. Placed me on exile. So many stupid mistakes have led me to this point in my life. Why did I follow certain paths that I shouldn't have? You were right. I shouldn't have became a ninja. I should've just stayed in my quartet and became a singer."

"No, I was wrong. You took the right path and did something you wanted to do. It was just a simple mistake. I understand why you did it. We all do something that seems wrong sometimes. We just have to learn to face the consequences that are thrown right at us."

"That's what everyone's been telling me. Dad, I know I only have three days until I have to leave, but to be honest, I'd rather spend it with you."

"No, son. You shouldn't do that. That's not the right thing to do. Your friends need you now more than ever. The moment that we have right now is all I need. If you plan to spend the rest of the day here."

"I don't mind. Let's do anything. Talk. Sing. Anything. We could even sit in silence. Anything."

We decided to talk and sit. It was better than nothing. The day was almost over. When Cole said that the time has come to leave, I had enough strength to hug him before he left. When the tears ran down his eyes, I know that he wasn't planning to leave. Not only the house, but he didn't want to leave me. When he walked out the door and back to his car, he tried to get out and run back to me, but he didn't. I motioned for him to go and he did. I had the time I wanted with him.

When I closed the door, Sophie came back downstairs to see that Cole was gone. "I heard everything. This is a promise that you've broken. I will never see him again. He's been banished."

"Sophie, come down to me," I said, watching her walk towards me and placing an arm around her, "There's something I want you to hear. It's a song that I wrote when I lost you. I want you to finally hear it. Right now, I'm starting to have this feeling."

I sat her over by the piano and started playing the first few bars of the song. It reminded me of the sad old days.

 _The last time I saw the glow in your eyes_

 _It made me think of you_

 _When I knew I couldn't see you again_

 _I didn't know what to do_

 _My heart was screaming out your name_

 _I didn't see you, you didn't see me_

 _My mind still kept a picture of you_

 _It didn't leave, it didn't flee_

 _I hope that the moments we were together_

 _Won't be the last time I ever see you_

 _Now I'm just sitting here feeling_

 _Those sad, sad blues_

 _The piano plays through my ears_

 _It plays your favorite song_

 _I can't live without you for another moment_

 _I've waited for so long_

 _Those pictures will never leave my head_

 _Your name will never leave my heart_

 _If we ever do meet again_

 _I hope we can make a brand new start_

 _I hope the moments we were together_

 _Won't be the last time I ever see you_

 _Now I'm just sitting here feeling_

 _Those sad, sad blues_

 _These feelings_

 _Oh, what will I do_

 _With these sad, sad blues_

Just like that, Sophie jumped up and kissed me full on the lips. Cole's visit did bring one good thing. The love of my life was brought back to me. As long as she's here, I won't feel so lonely.

* * *

 **WELL, COLE STARTED OFF WITH A COUPLE OF GOOD MOMENTS. HOW WILL HE SPEND HIS LAST THREE DAYS, THOUGH? I HOPE HE DOESN'T THINK OF PACKING UP AND LEAVING. THAT WOULD JUST BE SO RUDE AND SADDENING.**

 **LOU SANG A SONG ABOUT THE BLUES. NOTE: ANY SONG THAT IS IN ITALICS IS MY OWN SONG WHILE THE ONE'S IN BOLD ARE SONGS FROM DIFFERENT ARTIST. I JUST WANTED TO GO AHEAD AND CLARIFY THAT. I HOPE I WRITE GOOD SONGS.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. The Last Fight Together

CHAPTER 14

THE LAST FIGHT TOGETHER

 **COLE'S POV:**

Everything became different when I finally got home from my father's. When I told everyone about my banishment, they all went crazy. The kids started hugging on me. The girls began to cry. Jay became a motor mouth again and started talking nonsense. Zane was trying to keep the girls calm. Kai just sat on the couch along with Garmedon, hands over their heads. Caleb walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Misako and Lora walked upstairs to keep themselves away from all the craziness. They might have been trying to find a place to shed their tears at. Sensei just sat there, not saying a word. I don't know where Howard was, but I was glad he wasn't part of this. After all the commotion ended, I went up to my room and went to bed. When I woke up the next morning, the sun wasn't shining. Instead, it was raining and it made me feel as though it was still the middle of the night.

I went downstairs and saw hardly no one at the table. Sensei was there and so was Garmedon. Zeah was there fixing breakfast. I sat down and didn't even make eye contact with anyone. I did ask a question, though. "What day is it?"

"Monday," Sensei said, "We closed school today due to the weather. It's gonna get pretty bad out there."

"Looks like there's no work for me today. Let's face it. I wasn't even planning on coming back. I was reading over the paperwork last night."

"What did it all say?"

"I have a new teaching job in Judo Village. It also states here that exiles are sent there for personal reasons. No one knows why their taken there, but my guess is the first person that was ever banished wanted to be taken there. It just seems so far away from here."

"No village or city in Ninjago is ever close by one another,"Zeah said, "That is what my father has always taught me."

"Is that why it always took him a week to get here?" I asked.

"In my village, vehicles do not exist. They are far too dangerous to be driven in the snow. Our only way of travel was either on horseback or in carriages."

"Your village must like to live in the old days."

Nya walked inside the kitchen, falling to sleep and then waking back up again. I tried not to pay attention to her, but her endless moments of trying to go back to sleep just kept amusing me. She finally gave me a look. "Why are you staring at me like that? Your the reason I couldn't sleep last night."

"Listen, I know my banishment has had an effect on everyone, but that doesn't mean you can blame me for your sleepless night," I said.

"It wasn't about your banishment. You had another shadow dream and I interpreted it for you."

"You had another shadow dream, Cole?" Sensei asked, "What was it about?"

"There was so much going on. Cole was standing out in the middle of the street. For the first few seconds, nothing happened. By the time Cole made one movement, all these apes just came out of nowhere. He tried battling them all one by one, but suddenly he got knocked down. The battle stopped and all the apes moved to the sidewalk, leaving Cole in the street. Suddenly, this large vehicle drove up out of nowhere. The person who was driving it looked to be the apes leader. When they got out, they looked to be half human, half ape. I wasn't sure if they were a man or woman, but I do know that they were a human before they ended up the way they became now. All they did was walk up to Cole, made this weird screeching noise and then the dream stop. I didn't see anything for a few minutes. That scared me and I woke up. By then, I knew the dream ended, but I couldn't sleep anymore for the night."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I cancelled school today," Sensei said, "You can sleep all you want."

"What are you guys taking about down here?" Kai asked, walking in the kitchen, "It's almost seven. Shouldn't we all be dressed by now?"

"Sensei cancelled school," Zeah said.

"He did?" Kitty asked, behind Kai, "I got up at six in the morning for nothing. Why didn't you tell us about this last night?"

"I tried to, but with all the commotion going on, I decided that last night wasn't a good time," Sensei said.

Kitty sighed. "It's bad enough that Cole's banished. Now that's an hour or two of sleep I'll never be able to get back."

"Hey, what you just said really hurt me," I said.

"She's just kind of aggressive, Cole," Kai said, "She's a bit like me, only with a lot more emotions."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear a word you just said," Kitty said.

Everyone else finally got downstairs and we all began chowing down on breakfast. We didn't really talk about much, but right when Garmedon was about to start off a conversation, the alarm went off. We all left the table and headed straight to the control room, where Howard was pulling up the map of Ninjago on the computer.

"Father, what is going on?" Zeah asked.

"Some ape sightings have been reported in the city," Howard explained, "Most of them are on the west side of the city close by to this little village right here." Howard pulled up a picture of the west side.

"Maroon Village," I said, "That's where my father lives."

"I haven't been able to test out the DNA sample, so there's no way to tell what their weaknesses are. My strongest theory is that they may have some sort of link in your father's village. Something that they want, but we don't know about."

"Howard, start testing out that DNA sample," Sensei ordered, "Ninja, go out there and stop those apes. Figure out what they want."

"Everyone, this may be my last battle with you guys, so let's make this one count," I said, "Ready, brothers?"

"Ahem," Kitty said, eyeing me.

"And sisters?"

"Ready," everyone said, "Ninja Go!"

"Hurry, ninja," Sensei said. That was our cue to leave.

We headed out to the vehicles and made our way to the west side. When we got there, the whole place was full of these giant apes. There were more from before. Last time we battled them, there was only one type. Now there's three different types. Their backs were turned, though, and without saying a word, we snuck up on them and raised our weapons to hit some of them on the back of the head. Almost all of those creatures stared at us. The fight had begun.

The battle started off with how it usually did. We battle as many of the enemies off as we possibly could. I didn't really do that much. I couldn't fight as well as I usually would. Something was really wrong. It could be either my side wound or I just forgot how to fight. Or maybe my banishment is giving me the influence to not fight and to be... normal. No, I'm not gonna let the happen. The fight was on. I started judo flipping and air kicking so many apes, it actually made me feel good inside. Somehow, I was actually starting to realize that someone was behind me. I turned around and saw her. Aperia. I need to remind Nya that the leader is a woman. I got into fighting position.

"No, let's not settle this with a fight," Aperia said, "I came over to merely talk to you. We need to have a bit of a discussion."

"I don't wanna hear what you have to say," I said, "Your the cause of what's happened for the past two weeks and I'm sick of it."

"Oh, your becoming pretty aggressive there, I see. Well, let me just start off by telling you that what I'm about to say will change you whole life through another prospective."

"What?"

"Hang on, Cole," Kai yelled out, "We're coming to help!"

"Drats," Aperia said, "You brought that stupid team of yours with you. I thought my army would distract them."

I jumped on her and used my sword to keep her down. "Listen here, lady. You have no right to be talking about my team like that. They are the best group of people I have ever worked with and nothing is ever gonna change that. I will not stand by and let you take them down one by one."

"I will not deal with something like this from you. Besides, you wouldn't want to hurt a family member of yours, would you?"

"What?"

"Retreat!" Aperia knocked me down and ran off with her army. Once they were gone, I went to make sure the area was clear. I ran past my brothers and sisters to make my way towards the village.

"Cole, what are you doing?" Kai asked, "They retreated. The village is safe. We need to head back home."

"I need to make sure it's completely safe," I said, "I need to check on my father as well. I'll be home soon."

"Don't do anything stupid."

I didn't reply back. I ran through the village and saw that it was free of apes. I went over to my father's place to check on him. I looked at him through the window so he couldn't see me. When I looked, I saw him sitting on the couch, drinking tea with a woman about his age. Must be a friend of his. I wasn't really sure, but I was not about to brag in and bother him. Besides, it's good that my Dad made a friend. It would give him company that I'm gone. It's best to just keep him happy.

I took a quick check of the village and headed home. I went inside the house and looked at everyone. They were in the living room, but they knew I was coming home this time, so they didn't worry about me. Kai told me not to do anything stupid and I didn't. I walked upstairs and placed myself in my room. I went to the closet and got my suitcases out. I need to start packing. The day before I leave, I need to have all my belongings ready so they can take it over to my new home for the rest of my life. This is it. My last battle with the group has ended. It was time to officially leave.

* * *

 **THIS IS IT. THIS IS COLE'S LAST BATTLE. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING. THE CHARACTER OF NINJAGO THAT I CARE ABOUT SO MUCH IS BANISHED. SEEING COLE LEAVE WILL BE A TEARDRIPPER. I JUST KNOW IT.**

 **APERIA SAID SOMETHING ABOUT COLE NOT WANTING TO HURT A FAMILY MEMBER. HE THOUGHT SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT HIS DAD, BUT SHE WAS ACTUALLY TALKING ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE. COULD IT BE HIS MOTHER THAT HE DOESN'T KNOW IS EVEN AT HIS FATHER'S HOUSE? COULD IT BE A RELATIVE HE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT? COULD IT BE ME? JUST KIDDING. IT'S NOT ME. I WISH IT WAS, THOUGH.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	16. Saying Goodbye is Never Easy

CHAPTER 15

SAYING GOODBYE IS NEVER EASY

 **SENSEI`S POV:**

The day had finally come. Thursday morning came quicker than I imagined. We closed school today to watch Cole leave before our very eyes. The paperwork stated that we could never visit Cole, but he could visit us with the ten passes per year that Borg gave him. Unfortunately, he can only use them for the villages that border outside Ninjago City. He could never enter the city again. Life will be different for Cole. He will receive a new teaching job, a new home and probably make some new friends. I hope he does. I tried to enjoy all the same things when I was in exile. Of course, I didn't enjoy any of it. I'm sure Cole won't either, but at this point there is nothing we can do about it.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Cole. The boys told him that he was the greatest team leader and group could ever have. No one could replace him. Even I knew that. They enjoyed the last fight they had against the apes a couple of days ago. I didn't know that it would end up being their last battle together.

"You will always be a great brother to us," Zane said.

"Even though you won't be here with us anymore, you'll always be our team leader," Kai said, "We won't leave you out of the group."

"We may of had a lot of history between the two of us, but if there's something that I've learned from the experiences, it's to always forgive the person you were against once," Jay said, "Don't forget about us."

"I'll never forget any of you guys," Cole said, "You guys are part of the reason I have a wonderful life. I'm proud to call you all my brothers."

The girls walked up to Cole and gave him a hug one by one. I'm sure their loves didn't mind a bit.

Zeah placed a hand on Cole's chest. "Always keep us in your heart. The heart is a place where the emotions lie. Make sure to think before you do."

"Take care of yourself, Cole," Kitty said, "Life won't be easy, but those challenges will teach you something."

"We may barely know each other, and I haven't lived here for very long, but I just want to say that your like family to me," Jen said, "You lucky to be part of this team."

"I can never think of you girls as girlfriends because the men that love you will hate me if I even thought of it, but I'll always think of you all as sisters," Cole said, "Those three over there are lucky to have girls like you all."

After a long group hug, the girls walked back to the boys. I looked to see Nya crying at the sight to see that Cole was actually leaving.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Nya sobbed.

"I'll come to visit," Cole said, "That's a promise I can keep."

"Even though a lot of things have happened about which guy I should choose to be with, I'm glad you guys were able to settle it all out and be friends again. I just didn't think I was right for either of you guys. When Caleb came into my life, I just automatically fell in love with him. He stole my heart. I just had so many feeling and emotions for him. My heart and mind told me to love him back."

"You made the right choice. It's best to put the past behind you and move on. That's a lesson I'll never forget. I'll miss you, Nya."

"Same here."

"I may not be the type of person to show my emotional expressions, but I will miss you dearly, brother," Caleb said.

"That's pretty much all you can say," Cole said.

I saw some people starting to crowd around. They must have heard about Cole's exile and wanted to come see for themselves. I was hoping that they would just turn around and leave. This is not a soap opera. Misako, Garmedon and Lora walked up to Cole and didn't really say anything. They hugged him and patted him on the shoulder and gave him good luck. The children, including Zelda, walked up to Cole and handed him something.

"If your not sure what that is, it's a type of artistic technique that's used to create certain types of lines and designs that make art look like it actually came from the museum," Nick explained.

"What did he say?" Cole asked.

"It's a drawing," Lloyd said, "We used different kind of art supplies to make it. Some you aren't even familiar about."

"You have to give Nick credit," Monica said, "He's so intelligent, nobody can understand a word he says."

"Not even an adult," Zelda said.

"Well, for what it's worth, I have to say that I'm gonna miss all of you," Cole said, "I hope you guys have the brightest futures life can give you."

A group hug was formed. Howard walked up and said a quick goodbye to Cole. People started coming towards the house. Suddenly, a car pulled up and parked right in front of the house. Cole's father removed himself from the car and ran towards his son. They hugged for what I thought was five minutes.

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye," Lou said.

"It's hard to do, Dad," Cole said, "I don't want this to be our last moments together."

"It may not be. Who knows? Something great will happen and all of a sudden, before you know it, your right back to where you started, but this time with a few differences. There are many things that I haven't told you, but some of them remain a secret."

"You don't have to tell me. It's none of my business."

"You may think that, but sooner or later you'll thank me for telling you what they are. It can wait for another time. Don't forget about the people that have helped you get to this point in your life. More importantly, don't forget about this old father of yours."

"First of all, your not old. Second of all, I will never forget any of you."

After yet another long hug from his father, Cole decided to place his attention on me. I suppose there are some unfinished words that we haven't said to one another yet.

"Even though you can be strict and all that at times, I still think of you as a wonderful teacher. There are a just a couple of concerns, though. Find someone great to help take care of my class and find a great leader to help my brothers in battle. I know I won't be there, but I will be there in your hearts. You will be one of the main people I miss, Sensei."

"Remember the teaching that I've taught you in life. Remember the memories of not only being a ninja, but the time that you've spent being a hero with your team. Keep us all in your heart."

"You are the people I'll never forget."

Another car pulled up in front of the house. Cyrus Borg came out of the passenger seat with the help of one of the Borg Tower security guards. He rolled over towards the group and eyed the crowd that he saw. I suppose he didn't approve of the show that was being made. Neither did I.

"Well, it looks like a lot of people are here to see you go," Borg said, "We've decided that it would be best to give you a last look around in the city. We need to send you down to the station anyway. We're sending you to Judo Village by train. It will be a much calmer and faster ride then going off by foot. Plus, we need to make sure that you get there and are not tempted to run off. You have five minutes to remain here and then we need to head out. The next stop is in two hours. Say any final goodbyes that you haven't said yet."

Cole stood in front of the crowd, trying not to make eye contact to the entire assembly surrounding the yard. "Well, I don't know what else to say. I've said what I've needed to say. I did what I had to do. I was able to make these last three days count. Who knows? Something great might happen during my banishment. If it doesn't, maybe I'll just live a normal life. There are times when I have a lot of thoughts swirling around my head. I think of wanting to settle down, find a nice girl and start a family one day. I may be a bit too young to say that, but look at me. I have a job, friends and family and a nice place to live. I'll never be able to see any of it ever again. Just because of one little mistake I made. We all make mistakes. We just have to learn from them. If banishment is the only way to do so, I'll accept that any day." Tears fell from his eyes. "I'll say this. I think of you all as family. I don't wanna leave you, but I don't have a choice. I'll always keep you in my hearts. If there is a time where you can't solve a problem that can never be fix, think of me when that problem comes. Lessons will come. Forgiveness will show. I'll be the greatest teacher you've ever had. I bid you farewell. Goodbye."

He walked over and placed himself in the car along with the rest of his belongings. He security guard slammed the door and helped Borg climb inside. He placed himself in the passenger seat and not only drove off, but he drove off with the greatest teacher I've ever known. The greatest teacher ever seen.

* * *

 **COLE'S POV:**

I cried most of the way to the station. It would be the last time I would ever see them again. I decided not to ever use the passes that Borg supplied for me. I think of myself as a prisoner, and a prisoner can never leave. Once we got to the train station, I dried up my tears and gathered my belongings from the trunk. Borg followed me until I got to the train. I looked at him. I suppose he was waiting for a goodbye or something, but I didn't give him one. I refused to ever speak to him as long as I was standing in this world. I turned away from him, climbed up into the train and poked my head out the window. Once the train started moving, I waved my arm and yelled, "Go Ninja Go!" as I left Ninjago City forever. Here I go. Off to start a brand new life. The time has finally come.

* * *

 **WHAT A SAD CHAPTER. MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IS NEVER RETURNING TO NINJAGO. HE JUST SAID HE WOULD NEVER COME BACK. IT BOUGHT TEARS TO MY EYES WHEN I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. I CAN'T LET THEM TAKE COLE. I'LL JOIN YOU IN EXILE. I'M NOT FAMOUSE, THOUGH, WICH IS SO STUPID.**

 **I HOPE SOMETHING GREAT HAPPENS SO HE CAN GET OUT OF BANISHMENT. IF HE DOES END UP STAYING, I HOPE HE HAS A WONDERFUL LIFE. NEW HOUSE, SETTLE DOWN AND FIND A WIFE, START A FAMILY AND ALL THAT WONDERFUL STUFF. IT HAPPENS TO EVERYONE WHO WANTS IT.**

 **EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SAD, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	17. After Cole Left

CHAPTER 16

AFTER COLE LEFT

 **SENSEI`S POV:**

After Cole left just an hour ago, everyone went inside and put on their nice clothes. I'm not sure what the occasion was for, but I decided not to say anything about it. I was just in the middle of thinking over my thoughts about the days I was in exile. It's a long explanation of how I got out of it. Lora and I are the only one's that know how I even became a free man. It was a tough situation to get out of, and I suffered a lifetime supply of consequences, but at least I was no longer known as a man said sent away for life. Even Garmedon and Misako don't even know about it. I was just about to close my eyes and maybe even take a little nap when I was almost shook violently by someone.

I shook my head and looked down to see my daughter in her yellow flowered sundress. I stared down at her. "I'm supposing you were the cause of me not getting a little sleep."

"Sorry, Daddy, but Mama said that she wanted to talk to you," Monica said, pointing to her mother. I saw Caleb following from behind.

"Darling, do you mind if we could have a word?" Lora asked, "As a family?"

"Go ahead," I said.

"I think it's time we all started acting more like a family than a band full of heroes. Yes, there is evil going on right now, but we never spend anytime with each other. We may never see each other after some time has gone by. Time is passing quickly. We need to make the best of things before it ends."

"Perhaps we should start acting as a family. I remember the most wonderful times we had in the past. This was way before I ever grew a beard."

"Yet it still tickles when you kiss me," Monica said.

"Exactly," I said, "Time goes by quickly. We must make the best of this. The question is, why did you bring this up, Lora?"

"After everything I saw Cole going through made me realize a few things," Lora said, "I may not be right, but my senses tell me that he may never come to visit us."

"Banishment is a harsh reality to go through," Caleb explained, "You have to give the individual time and space to keep their cool and calm their nerves. It's just the symptoms of loneliness. I actually knew a guy who has a sister and she was placed under banishment two years ago. Actually, I knew three guys. Triplets, to be exact. Their sister was exiled when she was sixteen. They noticed that she was going through fainting problems, shaking all the time, clammy hands,-"

"Caleb, your doing it again," Monica said.

"Sorry. The symptoms are actually the same ones you would go through if you had nerves or if you became involved in the process of hyperventilating."

"Caleb, just get to the point."

"Ten year olds these days. Anyway, they noticed the symptoms and saw that it could take a while for her to recover. They decided it was best to give her some space. Although, they thought that was a horrible idea because once she left, she never bothered to answer their calls or even write a letter. They even stayed in contact with Borg, but she would never answer him that much, either. She was there, but she didn't wanna talk."

"But it's been two years," Lora said, "Surely she would take up the chance to visit them now."

"That may never happen," Caleb said, "Borg just gave up on calling, and unfortunately the triplets decided to give up as well."

"So it ends at that moment in time," I said.

"This is what I mean when I had told you all that we should stick together more often," Lora said, "We have a lot more time to spend together. Just like we're doing now."

"Everyone," Zeah called out, "Come into the dining room."

We left the living room and saw that everyone else was surrounding the table before we could get inside. A feast was made. I was wondering why everyone dressed like they were ready to impress.

"Was this why everyone looks so nice?" I asked, "It's not a holiday, is it?"

"No, but it is to us," Kai said, "On this day, we celebrate Cole."

"Here, here," Jay said.

"Then let's not stand around this marvelous feast," I said, "Find a seat to sit at." We all sat down and raised our glasses of herbal tea in the air. "On this very day, we form a holiday in celebration of Cole. We will feast in his honor. We raise our glasses to say cheers."

"Cheers!" everyone chanted. Soon we were all enjoying the feast that was made for this day. When dessert came, we were all surprised to see that it was cake. Cole's favorite dessert. We will eat it in his honor. We will remember him in his honor.

* * *

 **LOU`S POV:**

I was sitting in the living room, playing the piano to calm myself down. I ended up letting the tears flow by the time I got home. Music always takes away the pain. It's what keeps me moving. The music is the key to everything. I was in the middle of a good song that I enjoyed playing on some of my happy moments when I saw Sophie standing in front of the doorway, her eyes red and her hair curled up. I haven't seen her hair like that in years. Well, I haven't seen her in years, so I don't know why I would be saying that.

"I wish you would've let me come with you," Sophie said, "I would've been able to take one last look at our son. I would've stayed in the car. You could've introduced us to each other. I would've at least wanted to stay with you while you broke down. You wouldn't let me do any of those things. You didn't do any of those things. I love you as my husband and I'm glad I married you, but how could you still have broken a promise?"

"Sophie, a lot of things are going to change now," I said, "There was a reason why I didn't take you with me. I didn't do it to break a promise. I did it for the both of us."

"You just let our son go. Just like that. He may never see us again. We may never see him again. I'll never get the chance to introduce myself to my own son. A mother should always be with her child, and I haven't done that at all. Now I'll never get that chance. Thanks to you."

"Listen, there's something I need to explain. Maybe Cole's exile wasn't such a bad idea."

"Wasn't? What do you mean by wasn't?"

"Let me explain. Remember the times when it was just the two of us. You and me. Ever since you came back, all you've been concerned about was our son. Remember the other day when I sang you that song and it wasn't just about Cole leaving. I wrote it when you were taken from me. All those moments that we had together were just the two of us. Before Cole ever came into our lives, don't you remember the moments when we had each other?"

"Back when we always went out to dinner. Back when we were singing and dancing with each other. Back when we were ninjas and we always fought crime. Back when we could do anything we wanted to."

"We can still do it now, if you want."

"You can still do what?" Julia asked, coming down the stairs.

"We're going out for dinner tonight, Julia," Sophie said, "Can you keep an eye on the house while we're gone?"

"Dear me. You can't go out on a night like this. There have already been a couple of Aperian attacks in the past. You plan to go out while we're in war with them?"

"We'll only be gone a couple of hours. I'm sure nothing will happen tonight."

"Easy for you to say. I suppose you two are going to do whatever you please and not listen to a word I say. Although, you both do need some alone time together. Have a wonderful night."

By that moment, Julia went upstairs, leaving me and Sophie to grab our coats and hats and walk out the door. Tonight would be a night to catch up on old memories. This will be the most fun will ever have.

* * *

 **COLE'S POV:**

It feels like I've been sitting on this train for hours. When it finally stopped, I grabbed my bags and got off faster than I got on. I looked around. This wasn't a large train station. Ninjago City had a much better one than this. What's the point of even thinking about that? I don't live there anymore. I looked at the paperwork to see where I live. Looks like I live on the Ellis Farm Village Homes. Must be a suburban area. I walked out of the train station and looked around to find a taxi. I didn't see a single car anywhere. I saw a lot of buildings that looked like shops, but nothing fancy or anything. I saw people with wheelbarrow and riding horses and just plain walking. These people must enjoy doing things the old fashion way.

Since I couldn't find a vehicle, I walked myself to my new home. Unfortunately, when I got to the place, Ellis Farm wasn't a suburban area. It was just the name of the street. Who would give a street that name? I just walked up to my house number and found some guy standing beside the mailbox.

"Good evening, sir," he said, "I'm James Baxton, the landlord. I own at least half the homes on Ellis Farm. I heard you would be moving in. Allow me to tell you the rules and I'll hand over the keys. No pets allowed, unless their in a cage. No visitors from outside the village. Stay off of other people's property unless given permission. No wild parties and no advance technology. Phones, televisions, radios and all that other good stuff are allowed, but nothing more advanced than that. Now that we've laid down the laws, allow me to hand over the keys." He handed me the keys. "I'll come by at the beginning of next month to pick up your rent. It's not a lot to pay, but the homes here aren't very big. I hope you enjoy your new home."

When he left, I looked to see if I got any mail. None. I walked to the door and unlocked it. I let myself inside a took a good look at the place. It wasn't too bad. All it needs is a little cleaning up and a little redecorating. I didn't have time for any of that. Night was coming close. I sat on the couch, not bothering to unpack my bags. Tears came flowing from my eyes and I just broke down. It's not normal for a guy to be crying, but as long as I'm alone, no one will ever know. I hated this place. I don't belong here. I wish I could just go home. I wish I could.

* * *

 **LORA WANTS TO HAVE THE FAMILY SPEND MORE TIME TOGETHER. AFTER THE CONVERSATION THEY HAD, I'M SURE THEIR AKREADY A WONDERFUL FAMILY. LOU AND SOPHIE ARE GOING OUT TO DINNER. I KNOW NOTHING WILL HAPPEN WHILE THEIR OUT.**

 **COLE IS NOT LIKING HIS NEW HOME. HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE THE VILLAGE HE WAS EXILED TO. I THINK COLE TAUGHT EVERYONE A LESSON. ITS BEST TO MAKE LIFE THE BEST IT CAN BE BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. First Day of Exile

CHAPTER 17

FIRST DAY OF EXILE

 **COLE'S POV:**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt as though I was sleeping upon a pile of rocks. I saw that I was still on the couch. I remembered plopping down last night and crying right on the spot for at least a couple of hours. I guess I finally fell asleep afterwards. I got up to see a puddle of water on the pillow. All those tears had to go somewhere. My back was killing me. I sat down for a few minutes in the chair to relax and make sure my body wasn't so stiff. I have to say, the chair is softer than the couch. I should've plopped in this thing to cry. If it wasn't so dark, I would've been able to see something.

After a few minutes, I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I didn't eat dinner last night, so I was starving. I looked around to see a coffee maker right next to the microwave and toaster oven. I hope we have some mixtures. I looked to see a packet of Brewer's coffee in the cabinet above the oven. I don't drink this kind of brand. I only drink Stacks coffee. I looked in the cabinet next to the refrigerator and found some cereal. Better than nothing. I just need some milk. I looked in the fridge to see regular milk. I can't drink this. I can only drink soy. I decided to quit on the cereal and fry some eggs. They weren't my brand, either, but an eggs an egg. I fried one up, using a pan from the bottom counter cabinet, and poured myself some orange juice. I will be honest. I didn't like breakfast at all. The guys were right. My cooking skills are terrible. Nothing in this kitchen has the right things I need. There's no harm in going to the store and buying a whole new stack of groceries.

I left the kitchen and found the remote to turn on the TV. Well, at least I thought it was the right remote. I used it and it turned on the radio, which played some very terrible music. I turned it off instantly and found the actual TV remote. I couldn't help it. There must be twenty different kinds in the box. Speaking of boxes, I need to unpack my stuff. I turned the TV on the news to see some of the latest updates and weather. I looked through the forms of my exile papers and saw that I need to meet with the headmaster at Judo Academy for Children at eleven today. I looked at the clock hanging on the brown wood wall. It was nine-thirty. I gotta get ready. I grabbed the box with my clothes in it and ran upstairs to the bedroom. When I opened the door, I wasn't surprised to see the sightings. There was a queen size bed, a closet that wasn't big enough to hold more than thirty pairs of clothing, a nightstand, a lamp and a chest at the end of the bed. I couldn't look at the sights right now. I have an interview to get ready for.

After a quick shower and finally putting on both my dress shoes, I ran back downstairs and looked through my boxes so I could find my phone. Wait. Did I even leave it in the boxes? Never mind. It was in my pocket. After running up and down the stairs to retrieve my phone, I turned off the TV, grabbed the keys and walked out the door. I really don't wanna be late for this I've already had a rough night.

It took some walking distance, but I was able to make it to the school on time. It was only ten till eleven. I had enough time to run in there and meet the headmaster. Also known as my new boss. I let myself in, surprised to see that there weren't any students in the halls or classrooms. There weren't even any teachers here. The only person I saw down the hall was a middle age man in a blue suit and tie. This must be the headmaster.

"Hello, there," he said, "You must be Cole Brookstone. They told me you would be here. I'm John Lawrence, the headmaster of Jude Academy."

"It's good to meet you, Headmaster Lawrence," I said, "Uh, where are all the students?"

"Oh, none of the students are here today. Not even the teachers. It's a holiday in the village. We have a few of them every year and when those moments come around, no students are allowed to show up. Of course, it's a Friday, so why not?"

"Well, that just gives us time to talk and to give me a tour around this place. I hope I didn't ruin your day off or anything."

"No reason to apologize. I never take a day when it comes to a position like this. I'm just not that kind of person. Well, it looks like we have a lot of touring to do. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with." I don't think I'm suppose to say that. "Sorry. I haven't been in the most festive of moods. I just got here lady night, so I'm pretty tired."

"As I said before, no reason to apologize. I understand. Your new in town and you just need a little help finding places around. Once you've lived here for a while, you'll know this place from top to bottom."

"I hope so."

"Same here. So, we've got a lot of touring to do, and I suppose you want to get this finished up, so let's get started."

"I'm ready."

I felt like telling tour would never end. We looked everywhere in this building. The cafeteria, the gymnasium, the auditorium, and mostly all the classrooms. He showed me my new class that I would be teaching. There wasn't even a video board connected to the wall. The only thing in there was a flat screen television. There was also a radio on the windowsill next to my desk. The board was even a very erase board. It was chalk. How I hate getting that powdered white stuff all over my fingers. I don't suppose a lot of children go here because there were only about sixteen desk. I was given the class roll, and I checked to see that I had two students that are exiles. One of those would be known as Richard Laker. He actually attended Sensei Wu Academy for as long as January. He was a pretty good student. Always made good grades on his desk, offered to help out and sometimes stayed after school to sweep up the classrooms. We were panning to award him the student of the year when he was forced into a fight with some really bad boys and was blamed for everything that happened, even though it wasn't his fault. I bet I know what he's going though. Borg doesn't put children behind bars. He places them under exile when they break the laws. Once a child is under banishment, he stays in banishment for the rest of his life.

"I see two students here that are stated to be in exile," I said, "Why would you put it down for anyone to see?"

"We don't want the students to know about what others businesses are, but we do want the teachers to know about it, " Lawrence said, "The student tells the other students about it later on. There's no harm in it."

"I actually know one of these students that were placed in exile. He went to a school that I taught at. Is this the only school that children in the village can go to?"

"Unfortunately, yes. This is the only youth academy, and besides, not a lot of children live in the village. I actually run one of the only school's here. Now, let's continue with the tour."

He showed me the back of the classroom. The hangers were for the backpacks and the shelves were basically filled with DVDs and books. On top of the shelf were science experiments and past projects from other students. The rest of the back was filled with cleaning supplies and storing products. Once that was finished up, Headmaster Lawrence ended the tour.

"Well, this looks like the end of the tour," Lawrence said, "Any questions before you head out?"

"I don't seem to have any," I said.

"Alright. Allow me to give you a few things before you head out." He handed me some books and paperwork that I was not so excited to read. "These just explain the rules and regulations. The paperwork you have to fill out and return by Monday. Make sure to keep up with you class roll. Your class is the only one without a computer system, but we're trying to get that fixed up. You can decorate you classroom in any kind of theme you want. All the students should be well behaved. Teachers must be here by or before seven-thirty. Any last minute questions before you go?"

"None whatsoever."

"Wonderful. I'll see you on Monday. Don't be late. Enjoy your weekend."

I walked out of the school with all the paperwork and books in my hand. I decided to head home and put them away. Once I did that, I would find a place to get some lunch at. After that, I need to find some other groceries. The least this place could have is some good produce. I need to find some other kind of food. I have to admit this. Exile is even worse than I thought.

* * *

 **APERIA`S POV:**

Some good things have happened. Some bad things have happened. I just wanna get the bad things out of the way. I had told that young little grandson of mine that he shouldn't hurt his family member, but he was so confused. He didn't even recognize me. It tells me that he doesn't even know his mother has returned from her imprisonment. His father was planning to tell the boy, but now that the boy's exiled, he will never have a chance to meet his mother. Which means I will never be able to get revenge on not only my family, but all of Ninjago as well. Why did I even say there was some good things that involved all this? Nothing is good about all that I experienced.

Abe came running inside the throne room. "Your Highness, the advisors have just came up with a plan to destroy the ninja."

"I'm not interested in destroying those spinjitzu twirling freaks," I said, "I only want to destroy my family and take over Ninjago."

"Your Majesty, it's best if we get rid of the ninja first before we do any other kinds of drastic measures. If we destroy the ninja first, it would be easier to do everything else."

"You might be right." I turned around to face Abe. "I'll keep that in mind. Back to the board room with you."

"Yes, your Majesty." Abe left the throne room and finally left me alone. That's the third time he's bothered me and all I want is a little piece.

Maybe he is right about destroying one thing first before another. The one that is more dangerous should be gotten rid of first before something less dangerous is to go. It just might work. I love being queen sometimes.

* * *

 **COLE IS NOT LIKING EXILE VERY MUCH. HE HAS TO HAVE CERTAIN KINDS OF BRANDS TO EAT AND DRINK. I CAN UNDERSTAND THE SOY MILK. SOME PEOPLE JUST CAN'T HELP THEIR REACTIONS. HE AT LEAST KNOWS A STUDENT HE ONCE TAUGHT, BUT WILL THAT STUDENT THAT WAS ALSO IN EXILE REMEMBER HIM? EXILE IS HORRIBLE AND SAD FOR COLE.**

 **APERIA IS PLANNING SOMETHING YET AGAIN. DESTROY ONE PEST BEFORE ANOTHER. WHY MUST EVERYONE TRY TO DESTROY THE NINJA? SERIOUSLY, YOU CAN'T GET RID OF THEM. THEIR UNDEFEATABLE. I'M NOT SURE IF THAT'S A WORD OR NOT, BUT I JUST SAID IT.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	19. The Fruit Stand Girl

CHAPTER 18

THE FRUIT STAND GIRL

 **COLE'S POV:**

I was walking around the village and trying to see if I could find a grocery store. All I saw were opened up stands. Fruit stands. Vegetable stands. Bakery stands. How many stands can one village have? When I finally saw an indoor grocery store, I was jumping for joy in my head and walked inside. When I went in, I didn't see a lot of stuff inside. It was best just to have a look around. I found the refrigeration isle, but all I saw were the same kind of milk and eggs that were placed inside the fridge at the house. I picked up a tub of yogurt and went through the isle where all the coffee and tea were stored at. I was able to find a few good things of tea, but I couldn't find any stacks coffee. I was able to find a few other things before I headed back to the refrigeration isle to make sure regular milk wasn't all they had. I felt like someone was staring at me, so I turned around and saw a woman who looked to be in her early or late sixties standing behind me. I jumped when I saw her.

"Don't pay any attention to me, sonny," she said, "Pretend I'm not even here."

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions," I said.

"Let me guess. Your looking for soy milk, different brand of eggs, Stacks brand coffee and some other things."

"How did you know all that?"

"Don't even ask me if I'm a psychic because the answer is no. I just said all that because I know good and well that your an exile from Ninjago City. The first store they run into is this one. They need a certain kind of brand of something because it's better than any other kind. I think it's best not to tell the difference of certain things. This is all I've got. If you want different brands, go the the stores in the next village. They have everything you need."

"Well, I will be honest with you. You actually have some very nice brands that I'm willing to try, but I can only choose certain types of dairy. I'm lactose intolerant."

"I can understand that, but you won't find what your looking for here. You have to go somewhere else to get your special dairy. If your finished, I can check you out and you'll be on your way."

"I can't leave without any produce."

"I don't sell produce here. The only places you can get the good stuff at are the stands. We've got heaps of fruit stands all over the place. You saw them when you came here. I know you did."

"Of course I did. I'm not blind or anything. I can see perfectly as long as I'm wearing my contacts." That part is true. I do wear contacts, but when I lose them, I'm stuck with wearing my glasses that I hate wearing. "Do you sell meat?"

"The only meat you can get around here is over in the butcher's shop. I would recommend going over there anytime. He's got the best meat in the house. Well, the village, to be exact."

"I'll be sure to stop by there on my way home."

"Wonderful. Now are you finished with your shopping? I've got other customers and I don't have time to stand around here talking to you all day. Either buy something or leave."

I took the first option and bought something. She was the one that started talking to me. Giving me all this advice and telling me that she doesn't sell certain things. I don't know how I'm gonna get anywhere without coffee. I guess I'm just gonna have to live with Brewer's coffee until I can find some good coffee somewhere else. This is the worst village I could possibly get exiled to. There's nothing here. This place is pretty much old fashioned. Let's just face it. I'm never gonna enjoy it here. No matter how many times people will try to convince me that this village is the greatest they've ever lived in, I will never be impressed and I won't be afraid to express my opinions. I hate this village. The city is always a better place.

I decided to get going and start searching for some produce. I'm wanting to make a nicer dinner to make up for the breakfast I had. I walked up to the closest fruit stand I found that was near the store. I looked to see the owner's back turned, finding a place for all the fruit to go. This must be a hard worker.

"Excuse me, what kind of fruit do you sell here?" I asked.

Hearing the sound of my voice, the owner bumped their head on the lower shelf. "Oww!" The way they said it sounded like they had a girl's voice, so I knew it was a woman.

I gasped. "Sorry. I hope I didn't startle you."

"No, you didn't do anything. I do it all the time. I always have my back turned doing something." When she turned around, a shower of beauty sparkled right into my eyes. Her eyes were like the color of aquamarine jewels. Her facial features were something that I've never seen before. Even though she was wearing a straw hat, her wonderful jet black hair ran down to her shoulders, straight and silky. Her features said it all. Her beauty was compared with the most beautiful gardens of all times. She looked at me as though I was just sent off to space. To be honest, I kind of was. "Are you okay, sir?"

"What?" I asked, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"I was just making sure. You were distracted there for a moment."

I chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"So, your wondering what kind of fruit I sell here?"

"Yeah, that creepy lady in the store told me that the stands are the only places to buy produce at."

"Don't mind Angelina. She's not creepy. She's just a strict boss. She also happens to be my boss."

"Does she happen to own every stand around here?"

"No, just this one. I needed a job when I first moved here, and as young as I was, this was all I could get. I haven't seen you around here, though. Did you just move in?"

"Yeah, kind of, sort of. To be honest, I came here under banishment."

"Oh. So your an exile?"

"Yeah. I just moved in last night. I had to rush this morning for a tour for my new job."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher. I only work for youth academies."

"Oh, so you like children?"

"Sure do. There's nothing better in this world than teaching students and giving them a proper education."

"That's a good way to put it. A lot of children live around the area."

I know one of those children. I checked my watch. "Oh. I don't mean to cut our conversation short, but I really need to buy some produce. What kind do you got here?"

"Well, since your one of those city people, I'd like to show you some different types of fruits that can only be found in this village. Let me get them for you."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Caroline, but everyone just calls me Carol." She was scrambling through the shelves and finally turned around. Her beauty is just magnificent. "Here we are. I only have two kinds, though. Everyone just loves the other three types."

"This one on the left looks like the mixture of an apple and a banana."

"These are actually called banners. They were actually originated from the growth of apple's, but somehow it turned into this shape. Some said it was just the way the seed was planted, but it turns out, the seed was also the same shape as its fruit. They were shaped the same way a banner would be hanged, so that's where the name came from."

"What about this one? It looks like a pear, but it's purple."

"Those are called grape pears. Some say that a pear seed was placed inside a grape and was accidentally planted in the soil when the farmer was planting his produce. Regular pears grow on trees, but grape pears grow on vines. We still have the grape seeds that sell in the flower shop, but their really hard to get sometimes."

"Interesting. I guess I'll take two of each."

"Would you like anything else? I mostly have a lot of apples, pears, bananas, grapes and avocados."

"Everything except the avocados."

Placing everything in a bag, she handed it to me and said farewell. There's a big chance that I'll be coming to that stand a lot more often. When I opened the bag to make sure she gave me the right amount of fruit, I looked to see a slip of paper on top of the apples. I reached in there to retrieve it. I opened it up and saw Carol`s phone number. Sweet! Looks like this is the start of a brand new friendship. Looks like some good things happen in exile sometimes.

* * *

 **CAROL`S POV:**

Well, he seems to be my last customer. My shift ends in thirty minutes anyway. It's not like anyone else is gonna come by. I usually get thirty customers per day and that's it. A lot of people just consider to grow their own fruit instead of buying them. I don't know why I considered taking this job. Mostly because I was sixteen years old and this place doesn't have the career choice I wanted. Back then, I had to live with what I got.

This new guy that came here, though. He was actually really handsome and good looking. That wavy jet black hair of his, those brown colored eyes, that muscular feature and so much more. He has it all. I will never see another guy like him. He is just gorgeous.

"Caroline," Angelina, my boss, said, "Stop staring off into space. You've got work to do. I need you to stock up these couple of crates of fruits before you leave today."

"Sure thing," I said.

"Don't even think about falling for that boy. He's an exile just like the rest of them. I should know." She left and entered inside the store.

If there's one thing I can't stand about my job is having a strict boss always telling you what's right and what's wrong. Oh, what does it matter? This is the life I'll have forever. Angelina never got married, so I'll just end up the same way. It's not like that guy will ever like me or anything. Even if I did give him my phone number and I don't even know his name. Wait, I don't even know his name. What's the use? He'll never call me. I'll just lose contact with him like I do with everyone else. I don't think a guy would wanna be with a girl like me anyway. Not for something that happened so long ago. No one would wanna be around me. Not in a million years.

* * *

 **COLE JUST TALKED TO A CREEPY WOMAN WHO KEPT TELLING HIM TO JUST BUY SOMETHING OR GET OUT. WE ALL KNOW HE'S AN EXILE FROM THE CITY, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE RUDE TO HIM. THE FRUIT STAND UP CLOSE WAS WHAT LED HIM TO THIS GIRL NAME CAROL.**

 **CAROL IS REALLY BEAUTIFUL. EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ME. SHE'S TAKEN AWAY MY MAN. IT DOESN'T MATTER. COLE HAS FALLEN FOR HER. THERE'S NO RIGHT OR WRONG WAY ABOUT IT. WHO KNEW THAT COLE DIDN'T LIKE AVOCADOS? I DID. I JUST MADE IT UP. THEY DON'T GIVE US ENOUGH HISTORY ABOUT THE NINJA.**

 **WHAT DID CAROL MEAN WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENED SO LONG AGO? WAS IT SOMETHING BAD?**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	20. Cole and Carols Loneliness

CHAPTER 19

COLE AND CAROL`S LONELINESS

 **COLE'S POV:**

When I got home, I looked around to see that the place was pretty much a mess. I opened the boxes so I could find all my clothes and I ended up throwing everything on the floor. Not only is the house a mess, but I also have a ton of laundry to do as well. The first thing I needed to do was find a clothes basket and a washer and dryer. I searched through the stairway closest and found a bunch of weaved baskets that were big enough to hold clothes in. It was close enough. I went and pick up all my clothes and carried the basket with me to find the basement. I went down there and lucky for me there was a light switch. I flicked it on and saw a washer in there, but where was the dryer? Best to keep that saved for later. Right now I had some laundry detergent to find. Plus, I had to make sure the lights were separated from the darks. I'm not used to doing my own laundry, but I know how it's done. Once I did that, I laid the lights in the basket on top of the washing machine and went search for the dryer.

I decided to peek outside first. Even though I was smart enough to know that the dryer wasn't outside, it was always a good idea to make sure. When I checked, it turns out the dryer was outside. I looked to see the other homes had all their clothing outside on clothesline. You expect me to let people see my boxer shorts. Looks like I'll need to install an indoor clothesline.

While my clothes were washing, I decided to start making dinner. It was almost three o` clock, so I didn't need to waste anymore time. I thought it would be best to cook myself some chicken and potatoes with some chopped up fruit and a cup of tea. I did just that, only it didn't turn out like I hoped it would.

I opened the chicken and placed it in the pan. Without putting any kind of seasoning on it, I placed it in the oven and set the temperature at 350°. I went to chop up the unknown fruit that I just recently learned about. I always try to do it the way I seen them do it on TV, but it never turns out right. Basically, it was just one big mess to have to clean up. I placed the chopped up slices in a bowl and went to work on the potatoes. I usually just place them in a bowl, put them in the sink and use a masher to ground them up until their good and edible. Somehow, I couldn't find a masher, so I used the cheese grader. Unfortunately, that was a mistake too, because all it did was make it look like a bunch of tiny worms when it was done. I placed water in the pan, boiled it and poured the potatoes inside. They wouldn't look good, but they'll still have the same taste.

I heard the washing machine go off and took the moment to search for another basket in the closet. Once I found one, I took it down to the basement and placed the wet clothes inside it, putting all the whites inside the washer and setting it on for the same amount of time. I went outside to see how I was gonna dry these clothes. I didn't plan to keep them here overnight where someone had the opportunity to take them. I know there's just a chance that I have to. Looking at the clothes pins outside, I hung everything I had up there. I wonder if there even gonna stay up on that line.

I went back to the kitchen to check on dinner. Smelling the chicken, I assumed it was done. I used a knife to cut through the middle of it. When I did, I didn't see anything pink in the middle, but I have to say, it tastes a lot better with some seasoning on it. I went ahead and placed some salt and pepper on top while adding some garlic and butter on top, adding some olive oil inside. It didn't look like much, but it was dinner, and I plan to eat it. The potatoes were finished and were also lumpy, but I'm hoping it taste better than it looks.

Once I finished putting the mash potatoes in a larger bowl, I went down to check on the lights in the washer. They were finished, but I just remembered that I forgot to add detergent. I added some detergent and started the process over. I went back upstairs and forgot that I didn't turn the oven off, so I quickly did so before the house burned down. I placed the food in the dining room and grabbed myself a plate and a cup. I completely forgotten that I didn't made the tea, so I placed some on the stove. I just went with water instead and sat down. I need a little time to say my thanks. I haven't said that for most of the time since I heard I would be placed under exile.

"Great Sensei, I thank you for this wonderful meal and the hands that help prepare it," I said, "I thank you for helping me through these tough times and trying to keep me up on my feet. I thank you for watching over me as I was going through a horrible time. I hope you can continue. I need you now more than ever. I thank you for the gratitude that you have and the responsibility that you have to take care of me. I really hope you can keep up with all that you do. With that, I thank you."

Making me say that helped me feel a lot better about this whole thing. I'm not sure I will ever fined a moment like that again. After I finished dinner, I went to check on the laundry. The clothes were finished so I placed them in the basket, keeping them there until I figure out how to build an indoor clothesline. I went back upstairs to wash the dishes. I have this weird feeling that I have a bunch to wash. I was graceful that I didn't, although I forgot how to do it by hand. We've had a dishwasher back at the house for two years, so I figured there was no need to learn how to do it any other way. Looks like I'm gonna have to figure it out. I finally did, though. All I had to do was fill the sink up, place some soap into it and keep the silverware in the water until I finished cleaning everything else. I was lucky they put a drain tray in here.

Once I was finished, I forgot that I left the basket of wet clothes in the basement, so I went down to get them. I placed the basket in the living room and went over to plop down in the chair. Only two hours doing all the cooking and chores and I am tired. It's been quiet in the house. No sign of a single person. This was not the thoughts I had when they placed me under banishment. I thought people here would be nice and to give me a little confidence and some help, but I have to admit, not everyone here likes an exile. Maybe some people are used to them, but not everyone.

I decided that the best thing to do was to unpack the rest of my stuff while I still had the time. I put all my bathroom products in the bathroom, where the place was as tiny as it could be. There was only a shower, a small sink and everything else was just as normal as you can get it. At this point, I could use a shower. After that, I put most of my belongings in the bedroom not the shelves. This place needs a complete paint job. I'll need to do it soon. I placed some of the pictures on the walls of the stairway, living room and the coffee table. Memories that will never be forgotten.

Once I was finished, I looked to see that my clothes were completely dry, so I took everything down and placed them in the basket. I took them into the house, folded them up and placed them in the drawers and closets, leaving a pair of pajamas on the bed. I decided that the best thing to do was to put the whites on the line at night where no one would be tempted to see them. It would be better for people to not know what kind of under pants I wore.

I went up into my new bedroom and put on my pajamas, placing myself into bed. I was tired from a long day. Exile was even worse than I thought. If I hadn't done what I done, I would still be at home with the others, but I did what could never be done before, and now I'm sitting here paying the price for it. A tear left my eye as I laid down. No tears tonight. I promised myself that. Unfortunately, I can never keep my promises. Not a single one.

* * *

 **CAROL`S POV:**

Finally, I'm home. After a full day of selling fruit, stocking fruit and everything else, I'm just glad to be walking on my soft carpet. I saw Isabelle come from the kitchen, drying a bowl in her hand. She must have just finished with the dishes.

"You finally home," Isabelle said, "I was starting to worry about you."

"You shouldn't be worrying about me, Isabelle," I said, "Shouldn't you be heading home by now?"

"Oh, I will, as soon as I'm finished with the dishes."

"I'll finish up the dishes. You head on home. You've had a long day."

"It looks like you've had a long day yourself."

"I have, but I don't mind doing a little something extra. You go on home."

"Alright. If you say so. There should still be some leftover noodles in the fridge from last night. I wasn't able to cook because I had to run to the store. The house is mostly cleaned up except for the floors."

"Don't worry. I'll take care. Your off on weekends, and so am I. You go home and relax and I'll take care of everything."

"Alright. Have a good evening, darling. I'll see you on Monday." Isabelle left out the door in a hurry. After all she's done for me, she deserves weekends off.

When I first came here, I was able to get a house, but I wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep it. My rent was due three weeks before and I still didn't have a job. The day after I moved in, I went to Angelina`s store, where I just broke down crying. She came up and asked me if I had a job, and I told her no. She told me I could start working for her. I didn't need a interview or anything. I got the job right away. She gave me the position at the fruit stand, and to this day, I still haven't gotten a promotion. I had to work a lot of hours just to pay my rent, so Angelina decided to raise my salary and gave me a paid vacation. She told me that I was only to work eight hours a day and that I needed to take weekends off. She said I was only a young, sixteen year old girl. I shouldn't be working my life away.

Isabelle came along a few weeks later. I met her when she came to the fruit stand. When she heard that I lived alone, she told me a sixteen year old girl like me shouldn't be living by herself. When she wanted to move in, I told her that wouldn't be necessary, so she decided to move a block away. Ever since, she's been helping out around the house and doing all the shopping. The moment I left the house was the moment she went inside. I decided to start giving her weekends off. A sixty-seven year old woman shouldn't be working her life away.

After I finished the dishes, I curled up in my pajamas and made myself some ice cream, forgetting everything about the entire day. To be honest, I'm used to living alone, but my loneliness can get the best of me. Sometimes I feel like doing nothing. Sometimes I feel like crying. Sometimes I feel like picking up the phone and calling my family. I haven't talked to my family in two years. After what happened, I didn't have the sense to talk to them about it. I just didn't think they would understand. I cried at that instant. My loneliness always gets the best of me.

* * *

 **HOW I WOULD HATE TO BE IN BOTH CAROL AND COLE'S SHOES. THEY BOTH ARE JUST SO LONELY, THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT IT. I THINK COLE SHOULD JUST PICK UP THE PHONE AND CALL CAROL. SHE DIDN'T GIVE HER THE NUMBER FOR NOTHING.**

 **CAROL MENTIONED THAT SHE HASN'T SEEN HER FAMILY IN TWO YEARS. SHE HASN'T EVEN TALKED TO THEM. WHAT DID SHE DO THAT WAS SO BAD. THIS MIGHT GIVE US A CLUE ABOUT WEATHER OR NOT SHE IS PLACED UNDER EXILE AS WELL. ALTHOUGH, WE'RE STILL NOT SURE.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	21. Teaching at a New School

CHAPTER 20

TEACHING AT A NEW SCHOOL

 **COLE'S POV:**

The weekend was pretty much a drag. I spent most of it cleaning the house, cooking food that I had to keep buying over and over again and trying to make the yard look decent. I didn't want people to think I lived in a pigsty. I was tired and exhausted. That's not the worst part, but I'm starting to hate Monday's. In fact, I'm starting to hate the person that even made up that phrase. I had to wake myself up at five in the morning to freshen myself up for the day. I was finally able to find some soy milk from a different village and had the energy to make myself some cereal. I didn't see anything else that needed to be cleaned up or put away, so I slung my bag full of supplies over my shoulder, grabbed my briefcase and started to head out the door when the phone rang. I dropped everything on the couch and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Cole, this is just Cyrus Borg saying good morning," Borg said, "I was just checking in on you to make sure you were doing alright. Did you have any trouble moving in?"

"Nope. Not at all." I said it quickly and decided to make the call short. "Sorry to have to cut this short, but I need to head out to work."

"Oh, I almost forgot you were starting your new teaching job today. Well, I don't want to keep you for too long. Looks like you've got everything under control. I'll call you another time."

"Goodbye, Mr. Borg." I slammed the phone on the receiver, almost breaking it in half. I have got to control my anger when it comes to having issues with certain people.

I grabbed my things and headed out the door. I wish there was an easier way to travel than just walking somewhere with a bunch of stuff attached to you and a way to get somewhere faster. Although, I shouldn't be complaining considering that the village isn't really that big. By the time I got to the school, I was practically sweating and I usually would care less if I was sweating. When I'm fighting, I wouldn't care. When I wasn't, I just felt uncomfortable and a bit sticky. I would care less right now. I walked down to my classroom and set my stuff down on the desk. I had to admit that it wasn't a bad classroom. The only thing about it was that it was just plain and dull. I just needed to spruce it up a little bit.

Before I even got started, I heard a voice from the door. "I might as well go ahead and guess. Your having first day jitters."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning around to see Headmaster Lawrence in the doorway, "All I'm trying to do is decorate the classroom. I'm not nervous or anything. Maybe a little bit, but not a whole lot."

"I can see it from the inside. You like teaching kids, don't you?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, anyone who's passionate about teaching kids may plan on having kids of their own."

"I wish those were my plans, but I'm not married. I don't even have a girlfriend. I don't think I ever will."

"Of course you will. Every teacher that's ever worked here has found a special someone and married them. Some of them that I know still work here now at this very moment. I hope your ready to teach today."

"I'll try to enjoy it as much as I can."

"Great. Well, the students should be arriving any minute. Better start getting prepared."

I decided to just drown out every word he said. I'm passionate about teaching kids. That's the truth right there. Do I wanna have kids of my own? Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? There's just one problem. I don't have a girlfriend at the moment, so those plans will just have to wait. To be honest, I don't think I'll ever get a girlfriend. Right now, I just have a crush on the most beautiful girl I ever saw just a couple of days ago. I can't get Carol out of my head. I know she gave me her phone number, but I just don't know if I should call her. I don't even think I told her what my name is. How stupid can I possibly be?

The students started piling in the halls. I heard the bell ring and knew that was the first bell. Second bell means your late, which means I need to make sure to count those who walk in afterwards tardy. I hate to do it, but I must. I have the courage to just be nice today and let the people who come in late slide. It's my first day. It'll cut me a little slack and give the students a break from normal routines. All the students that came in had smiling faces or came in laughing after someone planned a joke on someone else. As far as I was concerned, mostly everyone had a good temper except for one person, who seemed to never be happy at all. I can already guess who that might be.

Richard Laker was the last one to arrive in class. He came in thirty seconds before the second bell rang. By the time he came in, everyone else had already placed their backpacks in the back, lunchboxes outside in the cubby holes and their books were already inside their desk. He was a bit slow when it came to all that, so I decided to wait up on him while he put everything away and let the rest of the class continue their conversations until I was finally ready to begin class. When Richard sat down, I got up.

"Good morning, class," I said, "I'm not gonna spend my time writing my name on the chalkboard, so I'm just gonna go ahead and say it. My name is Mr. Cole Brookstone. You can either call me Mr. Cole or Mr. Brookstone or whatever works for you. I'm pretty sure you already know the rules,regulations and procedures, so I'm not gonna go over that with you. In fact, I'm gonna write down two extra rules. You, as the students, are gonna write them down."

I wrote down the two rules that I've thought were the most important. "Always stay true to yourself." It means to believe in something that your heart tells you to do. Just make sure it's the right thing. "Always believe in yourself." It means to believe that you can achieve anything no matter how hard it is. I've had to do it all my life. Look how much I believe in myself and say true to my word. Sometimes, I blame that for getting me mixed up into exile.

"Now, the next thing I want you to do is tell me what these two rules have in common and what are their differences." While the students did that, I walked over to my computer and called roll. Looks Luke everyone's here except for someone named Zoey Stallman. I've never heard or seen her before. I'm not sure she ever went to Sensei Wu Academy. I went back up to the board. "Now, I want you to write a paragraph about each of these rules, making it a total of two." None of these kids were liking the idea of having to write about rules, but it's always great to learn something new.

After they were done, I took them up and started off with the English routine. I don't know why we're learning about English. This is Ninjago. We should be learning about the Ninjian language. Afterwards it was math and then intervention, which I finally figured out was a time for student to work on something they didn't know, but I took that time to tell them to never be placed under exile. Well, I didn't put it like that, but I told them that the only way to stay away from it would be to follow the laws and respect others. The bell came for recess and all the children ran out of the classroom like a herd of cows. The only person remaining was Richard. Just like old times.

"I see your still shielding away from recess," I said, closing the door.

"I'm shielding away from everybody," Richard said, "I still haven't made any friends since I got here. Don't need them. Don't want them. Don't really care."

"I'm sure you still stay in contact with your other friends."

"I don't talk to them anymore. I'm sure they don't wanna speak to me."

"What about your family? I'm sure you keep in touch with them."

"I haven't spoken to my family since I left."

"You've been here since January, right?" He nodded. "You haven't spoken to your parents in months? That's ridiculous. You need to talk to them."

"What's the point in even talking to them? I'll never see them again. Mr. Borg won't give me any passes until I'm sixteen. As a child, I have to be disciplined."

"You know what I think of Borg right now? I think of him as a selfish guy. A child not being able to see his parents until he's sixteen is a hard thing to do. Borg called me this morning and I cut it short by telling him that I had to go to work. I didn't wanna talk to him at all. I can't stand him."

"Can I go to the restroom?"

"Sure thing."

The moment Richard left the classroom, I went to my desk and grabbed my phone. I pulled out Carol`s number and placed it into my contacts. Once I did so, I punched her number in and her phone started ringing. When it stopped, an answer came to me.

"Hello?" they asked.

"Hello, there," I said, "Would you happen to be Carol?"

"Yeah. Are you the guy that came to the stand wearing a brown vest and has jet black hair?"

"That's me."

"I knew it had to be you. No one else has my phone number except for my boss and a friend of mine that helps me with my home. They're both old, though. By the way, I never did catch your name."

"The name's Cole. Cole Brookstone."

"Nice name. Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I am at work. I'm on break. I wanted to call and ask you something."

"Okay. Ask away."

"Do you mind if we could hang out on Friday night? You seem like a pretty nice girl and you also seem to need a friend that's your age. Besides, it gets kind of lonely when your an exile."

"I can understand that clearly. I know some people. Sure, I don't mind hanging out with you. My address is in Ellis Farm Village Homes."

"Ellis Farm? That's where I live. I thought only exiles lived there."

"Not everyone does. It's the only house I could afford when I came here. Not everyone has a million dollars."

"Your right about that. I guess I'll see you Friday night."

"Pick me up at six. See you then."

"I will. Bye."

I did it. I had the courage to speak to her. Finally, after all these years, I asked a girl out. Even though Carol won't end up being my girlfriend at the end of the night, it's always good to know a girl. Best of all, she'll be my first friend in exile.

* * *

 **COLE STARTED HIS FIRST DAY AT HIS NEW TEACHING JOB. HAD A TALK WITH A STUDENT WHO'S ALSO IN EXILE. THAT LITTLE BOY HASN'T SPOKEN TO HIS PARENTS EVER SINCE HE WAS PLACED UNDER BANISHMENT BACK IN JANUARY. SO UNFAIR. HE CAN'T EVEN VISIT THEM. CURSE YOU, BORG.**

 **COLE ASKED CAROL TO HANG OUT WITH HIM ON FRIDAY NIGHT. I WONDER HOW THAT'S GONNA GO.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	22. Forming a Plan

CHAPTER 21

FORMING A PLAN

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

Going to school everyday is going from bad to worse. Having to go to school every single day with Brad and Gene is bad enough. I can handle one of them in my class, but I can't handle both of them. Ever since Cole left for exile, his whole class was separated and placed into other classes. Lucky for me, Gene was in his class and was placed in ours. I had to spend continuous hours getting smacked in the head with spitballs and getting paper airplanes thrown at my desk. Usually when Kai wasn't looking, I just stuck them in my desk and forgot about them. It's been going on all week and I've pretty much had it. I've been trying to go up and tell my uncle what Brad and Gene have been doing, but if I told on either of them, they would spill my secret and tell everyone that I'm a ninja. I didn't need that, so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Friday finally came. Usually the teachers would give us an extra thirty minutes of free time outside on Fridays. Today was one of those Fridays. I was just sitting on the picnic benches, thinking about this whole Brad and Gene situation when I heard footsteps from behind me. I stuck my hands in my pockets, but they were so full of the paper airplanes that were tossed to me in class. I wanted it to be known ad evidence. The footsteps came closer. I was hoping it would be uncle Wu to come and tell me to get some exercise, but it was a student's voice.

"I heard Gene was placed in your class," Nick said, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"To be honest, I was perfectly capable of handling Brad on my own," I said, "I would tell him to back off and he'd do so. With Gene in class, Brad has his own personal bodyguard and someone else to keep an eye out on me. I just wanna tell somebody about them. I need a teacher. Here's the problem. I can't tell a teacher and I can't tell anybody about the schemes they're planning for me half the times. If I do one thing, they'll tell everyone my secret."

"The secret being that your a ninja. Yeah, I don't particularly know Brad and Gene`s history very well, but with my wondrous computer hacking skills, we'll figure out all about their personal lives immediately."

"You won't be able to find any information. They don't have much to tell about their lives. They've been living at Darkley`s most of their entire lives. Their both a couple of bad boys who always bully others and there's no way to stop them."

"They must have some sort of weakness. Some type of fear or phobia. An allergic reaction of some sort. Maybe their allergic to a certain type of chemical that makes them break out whenever they go near it. There are so many things that could happen to them in one big blow."

"I don't wanna be violent on them and do something that I might regret. I wouldn't mind scaring them until they wet themselves, but I won't go so far as to making them end up in the hospital."

"Okay, so I'll add fears and phobias to the list. At least we've got one thing on our minds. Let me ask you something. Do you plan on getting revenge?"

"I haven't thought about it. I might just do so, but there's no reason in trying if I'm just gonna get myself in a circle of trouble."

"I think it's best to plot your revenge on them without getting caught. Trust me. I've done it a million times."

"I've got a feeling that I'm in a mixture of do this and don't do this."

"You get that feeling a lot. Now let's get back to important things. Do you have any kind of evidence to prove that they pick on you in class?"

"Heaps of evidence." I took the paper airplanes out of my pockets and placed them on the table. They were all crumbled up and looked more like wads than airplanes, but they wouldn't have been able to fly at all. What a waste of good paper. "They do a lot of other stuff, but I've had like fifty of these things being thrown at me. It's like they give me more airplanes than spitballs."

"I think I may know the reason. It's best to see that someone writes a message inside the paper before they model it and turn it into a toy. If you ask me, paper that you don't need should be used for certain purposes only." Nick unwadded the paper and widen his eyes when he saw writing. "Listen to this. Evil is better than nothing at all. Quit what you're doing and come back to us. What are they talking about?"

"Remember when I told you that I went to Darkley`s as well? Well, I used to be friends with Brad and Gene when I was still bad."

"This is unusual. I do remember you telling me about it, but I'm not sure I can believe it just yet. Allow me to read the rest of these."

I gave him the chance to read the rest of the messages. Most of them just explained "come back to the dark side," or "evil is better," or something like "good is terrible." So many things that they want me to do but I won't do. They know that good and well. Once Nick was done reading through the messages, I almost felt like I was gonna stand up on the bench and fall on the ground.

"Anymore messages that you need to read?" I asked.

"Well, I saved this one for last because I'm pretty sure you probably wanna hear this," Nick said, "It says, 'Secrets are not a good thing to keep, so we plan to tell everybody what it is on the last day of school. Our promise shall be broken. Evil never keeps promises."

"I'm dead. I'm a goner. It's only the last week of September. We've only been at school for two weeks. Now they plan to spill out my secret on the last day of school. I should've stayed grown up."

"Why is this such a bad thing? How long have those two known that you're a ninja? Actually, how did they find out that your a ninja?"

"They figured it out when I suddenly became good. When I decided to join up with the ninja. Now their against me."

"You don't have to be part of their good side."

"You just thought up of a pretty good idea. Put good side on the list."

"Why?"

"We're gonna figure out what their good sides are. Find out what they do when they're not evil. It could be one thing. It could be two. It could be a thousand things. We just have to figure out what their capable of."

"You make up a pretty good point. I'm gonna keep these paper airplane messages as evidence. I'll rewrite the messages in my notebook. Let's meet back here on Monday and try to figure out some more revenge plans."

"Sounds like a plan. So, are we still on the acquaintances mode?"

"Not anymore. You and I are officially good friends."

"Glad to hear that."

The bell would be ringing soon, so Nick and I decided to head back to class early. As I was walking away from the picnic area, I kept hearing a sound that looked like someone or something is hiding in the bushes. It stopped once I paused in walking. I imagined that I must be hearing things so I decided to continue walking back to class. This school year is becoming more weirder than before.

* * *

 **COLE'S POV:**

Finally. Friday has come. After a week of working, cleaning and cooking, the last day of the working week has finally come. The best part about it was I actually have some plans. I'm going on a date. I left the school as quick as I can to make sure Lawrence didn't have anything for me. I made it home in the nick of time.

I was able to make reservations for the only nice restaurant in the village. I heard they make really nice sushi. I made sure my hair was clean and my abs were still strong. Hey, most girls love a guy with abs. This time I decided to put on a nice black suit instead of my usual vest and tie. This I liked a lot more than anything else. Making sure that my phone was a hundred percent and I had enough money in my wallet, I suppose I was ready to walk out the door. Before I did that, the phone rang. I pick it up to answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Cole, this is Cyrus Borg," Borg said, "I was just calling in to make sure everything is alright. I haven't heard from you in the past few days. I hope I'm not interrupting you."

"Actually, Mr. Borg, I was just on my way out."

"Oh, so you do have plans tonight? Were you able to finally find a friend over there?"

"Mr. Borg, I really don't have anymore time to talk. I really need to head out."

"Alright. Well, I'll call you another time. By the way, don't forget to tour around Chitow City. It's a very beautiful place. I've been there a few times myself."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Call back another time. Goodbye." I slammed the phone on the receiver, not caring if it broke into a thousand pieces.

Why can't this guy just leave me alone? He always has to call, no matter what time of the day it is. He tries to call me on my cell phone while I'm at work, so I have to keep my phone off all day. I can never get a break from this mayor. I'm living in a different place trying to act normal for once in my life. I don't need him to keep checking in on me. I'm not a child.

I looked at the clock and saw that I needed to start heading out. Grabbing my phone and wallet, I ran out the door. Almost forgetting my keys, I reached back inside for them and locked the door, walking as fast as my legs could take me. Here I go. Off to meet the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on.

* * *

 **LLOYD AND NICK ARE TRYING TO WORK TOGETHER TO FIGURE OUT HOW THEY CAN CONVINCE BRAD AND GENE TO NOT SPILL LLOYD'S SECRET. LOOKS LIKE LLOYD AND NICK ARE BECOMING EXCELLENT FRIENDS THROUGHOUT THIS SITUATION.**

 **COLE JUST GOT ANOTHER CALL FROM BORG. BORG, JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE DOESN'T WANNA TALK TO YOU. I WONDER HOW COLE'S DATE IS GONNA GO.**

 **IS THIS STORY AWESOME OR WHAT?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. What a Night

CHAPTER 22

WHAT A NIGHT

 **CAROL`S POV:**

I was finally able to convince Angelina to let me off an hour early. She asked me what the occasion was, so I told her that I was seeing a new friend that I met in town. When I saw her head shake in disapproval, she knew exactly who I was seeing. She gave me the time off and I ran off from the store, closing up for the day. Once I got home, I went through my entire closet to find the perfect outfit. I thought of one thing to another, but nothing felt like it was good enough. That's when I reached into the back of my closet and removed my sparkling black dress. I wonder how it ended up in the back. No matter. It was perfect. This would be the dress of the night.

Finding my black flats and white headband, I put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror. I needed something extra. Something to make me sparkle. Looking through my jewelry box, I found a pair of black jeweled earrings, following a pair of two black band bracelets and my black pearls with white daisies chained to the front. I took another look at myself. Dressed to impress. Not only that, but dress to impress a certain guy.

I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs, hearing some clattering and banging noises coming from the kitchen. I forgot that Isabelle was still here, doing some last minute chores before she left. I suppose the best thing to do was to tell her I was leaving in ten minutes, so I walked into the kitchen, showing off a fancy look.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving in a few minutes," I said, "I'll need you to lock up before you leave."

"Where are you off to, darling?" Isabelle asked as she turned around and started at me in awe, "Carol, you look simply dashing. I bet you on your way to see a good person, am I correct?"

"Actually, yes, I am. I'm going out with this really nice guy."

"I knew it. Your going out on a date. Oh, splendid days. Splendid days. Oh, I'm so happy for you, dear." She hugged me, her dry hands squeezing the life out of my body. "I hope the boy that's taking you out is handsome. Tell me. Is he handsome? Someone like him deserves a girl like you."

"He's handsome, alright, but this isn't a date. We're just hanging out. We're just gonna spend some time together, get to know each other and maybe at the end of the night, we'll become fast friends. Of course, I do have a bit of a crush on him."

"Well, sooner or later, you two will be spending more time together than ever before once you start hanging out for now. I remember the first date I went on with my husband. I have to say, he did everything he could to make sure I was comfortable and satisfied with everything. Wherever or whatever we did or went to, he made sure we did something I wanted to do. To be honest, all I wanted was for the both of us to be happy and enjoy our lives together. When I told him those exact words, he proposed to me on the spot. Our lives were better than ever."

"I bet your husband is a wonderful man. He's wonderful to have someone like you."

"Oh, yes. Those were the days. It's too bad he's no longer with us. Even with him gone, I still manage to live a normal life."

"I'm glad you do."

"So, when is this friend of yours going to get here? It doesn't take that long to walk a block or so."

"Give him some time. I'm sure he'll be here soon." At that instant, the doorbell rang. He's finally here. "Isabelle, he's here. Wish me good night. Don't stay too long."

"Darling, I'm staying here until you get back and don't even try to stop me. I want to hear every bit of you time with him. I hope he makes you laugh."

"I'm sure he has more to him that just good looks." The doorbell rang again. "I gotta go. Bye, Isabelle."

"Goodbye, darling. Have a wonderful night. Don't be out too late. Remember the curfew. Have fun."

I ran to the door, opening it to reveal Cole standing there. Sometimes the date would usually bring a gift or some flowers when it's your first time going out, but Cole was empty handed. He didn't have anything except for those strong muscles in his hands. My, he's handsome.

"Hey, Carol," Cole said, "Looks like I'm finally here. Might I say, you look very... wonderful tonight."

"Thanks," I said, "Might I say you look really... nice tonight." Great. Only thirty seconds with him at the door and I'm already sounding like a complete idiot. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are." Before we left, a crashing sound was heard from the kitchen. "What was that?"

"Just some pots and pans that keep falling out of the cabinet. I've been having some trouble with the wood. Why don't we head out?"

"Sounds like a plan."

We walked in silence. I wished we had a car, but thanks to living in this little village, cars were prohibited.

I was hoping that Cole found us a nice place to go. When I looked, I saw that we were at the only nice restaurant in town. Better than nothing. I would've thought he had already toured Chitow City, but it seems that he didn't. We went inside, seeing that he's already made reservations for us and the host led us to a room with hardly anyone inside and sat us down in a booth. Leaving after hand us the menu, he made sure not to make eye contact. I wonder what his problem is.

"There are two of us here, but they only gave us one menu," Cole said.

"I guess some people are still getting used to you," I said, "Besides, your still actually fresh into exile. People will shun you for a few weeks and than before you know it, you'll be known as a normal person."

"Good to know. How do you know all this?"

"I've seen a lot of them go into Angelina`s store. Some of them come out in tears or their just scared to death. To be honest, I didn't see you show any kind of emotion."

"I only show certain kinds of emotions when I'm not around people. The moment I stepped inside Borg`s car, I just broke down. I knew that I would never plan to visit my friends or family ever again. I just can't. I just wish there were an easier way to be punished instead of being exiled."

"Are you a famous person or something?"

"Well, not really. I just used to help Mr. Borg a lot. So, how long have you lived in the village?"

"About two years. For my entire life, all I've wanted was to live normally and peacefully. When that never happened, I bought a house here, packed up my bags and left home. When I first came here, I was not prepared. I didn't have a job, I didn't have a lot of money and all that stuff. When Angelina heard about it, she gave me a job. I had to work a lot of hours just to pay my rent. Angelina found someone to take care of my house while I was at work every day. She decided to double my salary and give me eight hours a day. So you see, she's not a creepy woman. She's strict, but she enjoys helping others. Besides, she's an exile, too."

"Really?" I nodded. "How long has your boss been in exile?"

"Fifty years. She started out with a career for acting. Then she got into a really rough fight on stage and was sent here. That's all she ever tells me."

"Weird."

"I know, right. I'm starting to get hungry. Where is that waiter? It feels like we've been sitting here for thirty minutes."

"Well, we have been talking a lot. I'm starting to get hungry myself."

The waiter finally came, setting down two cups of water and a tray of sushi. "Dinner Is served."

"I'm sorry, sir," I said, "We didn't order this."

"Exiles here are not allowed to get special treatment," he said, "Watch out for this man. Stay way from him until the coast is clear."

"Are you serious?" Cole asked, standing up, "Just because your treating me this way doesn't mean that my friend here should have to suffer. At least show her a little respect." My eyes widen with surprise.

"Enjoy your meal, sir," the waiter said while walking away.

Cole sat down with an expression that meant not to bother him. He sighed. "Sorry about that. I just couldn't handle his attitude. Just because I have to suffer doesn't mean that you have to suffer as well. I'd take the shot before anyone else."

"Your really sweet to do that," I said, "Wow. I didn't ow you could stand up for yourself that way."

"I wasn't standing up Just for myself. I was standing up for you as well. Nobody has the right to treat you the same way their treating me. Especially since your not an exile. Besides, this plates only big enough for one person, so you take it."

"Me? What about you? Won't you get hungry?"

"I think I can survive without eating something for the night. Besides, I don't plan on coming back here anytime soon. If you want to, I'll bring you over here anytime I want. I just won't order anything."

"You really don't have to do this?"

"I really do. I'm paying for it. Now eat before you starve to death."

Laughing, I took his word for it. The first bite I took gave me the idea that it was salmon rolls, but I just ate it anyway. Cole was able to sacrifice something and knew someone else was more important to him. I guess I'm one of those people. Without even receiving the bill, Cole placed a fifty on the table and walked us out of here. The night was here and the wind started getting to get cold. How I hate fall. Plus, I forgot my black cardigans sweater, so Cole gave me his jacket. He walked me home, and by the time we got to my door, I hugged him good night, telling him he's a good friend and I hope we can get together. He gave me his number and told me to call him. I would do so and went back inside the house, trying to give him back his jacket.

"Keep it," Cole said, "It'll remind you of me."

I did just that. I went inside the house, unable to find Isabelle. I saw a note on the coffee table from her, stating that she had to leave due to a family situation with her son. I would tell her about it Monday when I got the chance. Right now, I feel like a complete idiot. I just completely lied to Cole about how I really came here. I just didn't think I could tell me. How do you tell a guy about personal problems? There's no way I can tell him. I can never tell him that I'm an exile, too.

* * *

 **COLE AND CAROL HAD A GREAT TIME TOGETHER. THERE'S SOMETHING YOU DON'T SEE HAPPEN A LOT. A RESTAURANT THAT DOESN'T TREAT YOU WITH RESPECT. ESPECIALLY TO AN EXILE. COLE IS SO SWEET TO MAKE SACRIFICES AND GIVE THEM TO SOMEONE HE CARES ABOUT. I THINK I SEE A CONNECTION, BUT I'M NOT SURE.**

 **CAROL IS AN EXILE HERSELF. YOU HAVE TO TELL COLE ABOUT THIS. THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN KEEP THIS A SECRET TO YOURSELF. BY THE WAY, MOST OF THIS STORY WILL BE ABOUT COLE AND CAROL. THERE WILL BE MOMENTS WITH THE NINJA, THE KIDS AND EVERYBODY ELSE, BUT THIS IS BASICALLY COLE'S TIME TO SHINE.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU GUYS IN A WHILE.**


	24. A Saturday Comes and Goes

CHAPTER 23

A SATURDAY COMES AND GOES

 **COLE'S POV:**

I woke up feeling refreshed and reborn. If your wondering why, I finally found someone that doesn't care whether I'm in exile or not. I can stand up for myself and nobody can say anything against it. Although, this whole banishment fiasco should end by the time a month passes by and everyone treats you as a normal person. Breakfast was okay, but not as I expected it to be. I can't believe that I don't even know how to cook the proper way. Why didn't anybody tell me I couldn't cook? No matter. Today was a day of pleasure. To prove it, I decided I'm gonna make a surprise visit to Carol`s place.

I changed my clothes, grabbed my thing and walked away from the house, not caring that it was dirty and it looked like it could use a fresh coat of paint. I was spending the day away from the house. It's time to explore. See the world like I've never seen it before.

I walked by the center of the village, looking around to see all the people staring at me, trying not to look me in the eye. I didn't worry about that. Time for all that to be blown out of my mind and put in the back of my head. I walked towards the fruit stand that Carol worked at to see that it was empty. Looks like she's off on weekends. I wanted that to be the first place to check. I was walking past the store where I saw Carol`s boss standing outside the doorway, giving me the evil eye. Probably knows that Carol and I hung out last night.

She walked up to me before I could walk away from the store. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the alleyway. "Listen to me, you little hooligan. If you so much as even do something to break Carol`s heart, you'll have to go through me first. I may not be her mother, but I am a dear friend and I want to make sure somebody like you doesn't ruin her chances of a wonderful life."

"Wouldn't me helping her gain that wonderful life be good enough?" I asked.

"I'm earning you. Don't do anything you might regret. Carol`s already been through a lot and I don't wanna see someone like you ruin it even more."

"What do you mean Carol`s been through a lot? She seems to have a pretty good life to me."

"That's what you think, sonny. To be honest, I don't think you should even be around Carol. A boy like you will cause nothing but trouble."

"Listen, you old hag, I've had enough of you since the day I first came to your store. It's bad enough that Carol has to deal with you everyday. Working with you is nothing but pain and suffering. You're just like me. Carol told me last night that you were in exile yourself, so don't even think about denying it."

"We may both be in exile, but I've lived around the block a lot longer than you have. I know what it feels like. The longer you live alone, the more you can see what the world is really like."

"I can see why your always so old and cranky."

"Don't let me hear that from you again, sonny. A boy in exile is as aggressive as a girl in exile. You boys always think you're the tough one's while we girls sit around and think that we're the weak one's. Guess what? I'm glad I never got married. It's best to be alone so nobody will ever be able to hurt you."

"Sometimes it's better to have someone around than to be all by yourself. That's called wasting the days. Listen, I need to get going. I'm trying to have a good day and I don't need someone like you to ruin it."

"I'll be keeping my eyes on you, boy. Don't think I won't, cause I will. You better watch your back. I'll be following it."

I yanked my arm out of her grasp and walked away. Old hag. She doesn't know what she's talking about. We all need someone with us. That's the best thing about life. Finding a friend and seeing them every once in a while. Ever since last night, I knew I could do anything for Carol. Anything at all. I care about her with all my heart. I won't listen to what anyone else says. It's best to listen to my heart. That's what I need to start doing.

* * *

 **CAROL`S POV:**

I love having weekends off. It's the perfect time to kick back and relax. No worries about work or having to go out to do something or anything else for that matter. No worries at all. I was starting to feel left out of the world a little bit and thought of calling up Cole, but I decided against that and thought it best to let him take his weekend off. I decided to call Isabelle and asked if everything was alright, but she came rolling inside the house by the time I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Carol," Isabelle said, wrapping me in a hug, "Darling, I'm terribly sorry I left on such short notice. There was one thing I needed to take care. So many important things."

"Is everything alright, Isabelle?" I asked, "You stated in the note that there was a family situation."

"Yes, there was, but it turned out to be nothing bad. My son fell off the ladder at his home when he was trying to reach for his son's hat. I rushed to the hospital and saw that it was only a broken wrist. He should be fine, though. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So am I. Oh, I can't wait to hear all about your night with Cole. Oh, and you were right. He is such a handsome man. Tell me about it."

"Well, I actually thought it was really nice. No, let me put it a different way. It was the best night I ever had."

"Oh, I knew it. I knew it. What's his name?"

"His name is Cole Brookstone. He's my age. We're both eighteen. Our birthdays are actually on the same month, but his is three weeks before mine. Also,... he's I exile."

"Exile? Oh, my. Did he tell you the reason why? Did he ever give any details?"

"No, but he's freshly new. He's only been here a couple of weeks. He shows no emotions at all about it. I'm sure whatever he did wasn't bad. Some certain celebrities and sometimes just regular people get into exile for certain reasons. They might be in a gang of robbers, hurt somebody or anything. They don't know what's gonna happen."

"Well, I'm sure he didn't do anything too bad. What was he famous for?"

"He wasn't famous for anything. He's just a regular schoolteacher. Although, when he wasn't working, he helped Borg a lot. I guess Borg was trying to be nice and did him a favor or something."

"You're probably right. I used to be the old mayor's secretary before I went into my singing career. Well, the night I auditioned, I had to leave early because something happened to my father. I just had to take revenge."

"Who knew you were so strong and vurnable back then?"

"Oh, don't even mention it. I hate thinking about those memories. Enough about me. Tell me more about your friend."

"Well, he's actually really sweet. He even stands up for himself. In all my life, I've never seen a guy like him before. Just talking to him was the best about it. We won't ever go to that restaurant ever again. They only gave us water and a plate of sushi that was only fit enough for one person. The waiter even said it was dinner. Neither of us were happy about it, but do you know what happened to the sushi? Cole gave it to me. He said I needed it more than he does. Can you believe that?"

"Darling, that means he's looking out for you. He wants to help you when you need it the most. Did he do anything else?"

"Well, it started getting cold outside right after we left he restaurant, so he gave me his jacket." I took the jacket off the rack and showed it to Isabelle. "My actual thoughts were to wrap an arm around my shoulders, but we were only in the friends zone. I didn't wanna take it too far. By the time we got home, I tried to give him his jacket back, but he told me to keep it. He told me it wold make me think of him."

"Oh, darling, I'm so happy for you. Do you plan on going out again anytime soon?"

"We planned for next Saturday, but we don't know what we're gonna do."

A knock came to the door. I walked up to look out the window and I saw Cole standing by the door."

"Who's at the door, darling?"

"It's Cole. He came over to visit."

"I'll be in the kitchen then. I don't wanna disturb you two." Isabelle left into the kitchen.

I went to open the door. I opened it to reveal a true friend. "Cole! Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I'd come over and pay you a little visit. I'm just taking a walk around and thought I'd stop a few places. I'm just in a really good mood today. By the way, I picked this on my way over here." Cole held out a violet out. "I thought it looked nice, and to be honest, you deserve a lot of nice things."

"Thanks. That was really sweet of you." I took the violet from his hand. "I'm really glad you came over to visit."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting you or anything."

"No. A friend of mine just left a few minutes ago. She had to take care of some things. I called Angelina this morning as well."

"Don't even make me think about her. I got into a bit of a conflict with her this morning."

"Don't worry about her, Cole. Like I said, she's strict, but she's sweet."

"I guess your right. I better get going. It was good seeing you again."

"Good to see you, too. Bye."

"See you later." Cole left while I closed the door.

Isabelle came out of the kitchen. "Well, now that I've enjoyed this lovely visit with you, I best be going now. I'll see you again on Monday, darling. Goodbye."

"Bye, Isabelle. See you later."

Isabelle left, leaving me alone in this tiny little house. Oh, I'm so glad Isabelle didn't ask me whether or not I told Cole that I'm in exile myself. I just can't bear anyone else to hear that. I wanted to relax, so I made myself some popcorn, put a movie in the DVD player and blew those thoughts away from my mind. It helps to be alone. This is where all your troubles blow away.

* * *

 **COLE IS TRYING TO HAVE A DECENT DAY, BUT THIS LADY, THE ONE NAMED ANGELINA, IS TRYING TO RUIN A LOT OF THINGS. SHE MUST BE TRYING TO SENT OUT SOME SORT OF MESSAGE. WHAT COULD IT BE?**

 **CAROL TOLD ISABELLE ABOUT HER NIGHT WITH COLE. HOW SWEET HE IS, HOW GREAT HE SEEMS TO BE AND HOW MUSCULAR HE IS. OKAY, SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIS CUTE MUSCULAR FEATURES, BUT I LIKE IT. WHY DOESN'T CAROL WANT TO MENTION ABOUT HER EXILE? WHAT'S THE BIG PROBLEM?**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	25. Back to The Ninja

CHAPTER 24

BACK TO THE NINJA

 **KAI`S POV:**

It's been two weeks since Cole left. We may be saddened by his leaving, but that didn't stop us from keeping up with our ordinary lives. Good things have happened. Bad things have happened. Life just revolves in two different directions. With Cole gone, his class was spilt up into the other classes, so I had a few new students. Monica was included. It was usually hard to teach sometimes with Brad and Gene always disturbing the class. Not only that, but they were always messing around with Lloyd for some reason. I knew Lloyd had a history with those two a long time ago, but I don't think now is a good time to be getting revenge on anything. Besides, all three of them settled their differences. At least I hope they did.

The one thing we were all worried about were the apes. We only have a little bit of information, but it's only the beginning part. These things have three different tribes, but they've all united. That's something I was worried about. Another thing we've noticed is that their leader is a woman. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that, but I will be honest. Girls tend to get pretty violent when their angry. Trust me. I've seen it happen before. Actually, this leaders pretty much old, but still has the energy to be some queen or something. We still don't have all the details. Howard's suppose to give is updates sometime today.

I just finished grading the last stack of papers from my class and decided to take the rest of the day away from a pen and staring at finished and unfinished work. I sat in the chair and took out some random book from the shelf. I'm pretty sure I've seen Nya read this about a hundred times. I read through a few chapters and started to see that this was some sort of mystery. It was based in the eighteen hundreds. A man was accused of robbery and treason and was sentenced into exile. Kind of reminds me of someone I know. Throughout the last three chapters I read, he goes out of his way to figure out who could really be responsible for his banishment. He knew someone framed him and put the blame out on a man that may resemble him. I have to say, this is really interesting. Just as I was about to start on the next chapter, Nya walks into the room.

"Are you reading, Kai?" Nya asked. I saw Kitty, my girlfriend, following behind her.

"Sometimes it helps me relax," I said, putting the book away, "I can't read a book to amuse myself? It's classical entertainment."

"I think what Nya means to say is that she's not used to you doing certain things," Kitty said, "I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised myself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want now, but I'm sure there are way better books than all of these here combined."

"I'm sure there is."

"Ladies," Jen said, sticking her head in the doorway.

"And gentlemen," I said.

"Whatever. Garmedon needs to see everyone in the control room. Let's get a move on."

"Better go see what Garmedon wants this time," I said, walking down the hall and headed straight inside the control room.

Garmedon was already typing things when we walked inside. I saw a bunch of samples on the table, but I saw no sign of Howard. He's usually here to test something out. I saw Zeah come inside, being the last one to arrive.

"Hey, Zeah," I said, "Do you know where your dad is?"

"My father has been working day and night for the past four days just to test out the sample," Zeah explained, "I put him to bed immediately. Caleb will be taking over the experiment. It seems he has found the information that we have been seeking. My father was so tired, he could hardly read his beaker measurements."

"Thanks for telling us all that. Show us what you've got, Garmedon."

"After Howard finally finished testing the DNA sample, he was able to find a good amount of information," Garmedon explained, "I'm hoping the information is right. It states here that there are three different tribes that are working together. Here's something you'll really find interesting, and don't be offended ladies, but most of the leaders have been females. There has never been a king. Only a queen."

"So it's a monarchy government?" I asked.

"I think it's time us girls are put in the spotlight for once," Kitty said, "It's better to have a queen than no royalty at all."

"You do realize that she's an enemy, right?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Pay attention," Garmedon said, "The first thing I did was research the leader. It seems this one is a female and her name happens to be Aperia. She's an elder, like yours truly, but evil. She was forced to be the queen after her mother could no longer serve. Dragging her daughter in the situation, Aperia, real name known as Lindsey Ellis, became queen of the apes. I don't know the name of her child, but I do know that she was taken away from her father and forced to come with her mother when she was four years old. Her daughter may not be there anymore, but it's likely that she may become the next heiress to the throne. At least, that's what I think may happen."

"Is there a way to find the daughter?" Jay asked.

"There is one way, but I'm not sure it'll work. All we have to do is scan the DNA sample in the computer. Caleb, hand me the sample." After the sample was given to him, Garmedon placed it in a disc like scanner and let the computer do the rest. "Right now, it's in the middle of loading. I'll give it a few minutes. While we're waiting, allow me to give you the information on the three tribes."

"I think I may be able to guess why they make peace and work together," I said, "They had a war."

"You are actually wrong, Kai," Zane said, "From the information that I was able to gain, it is stated in their laws that they are not allowed to have wars. You know how apes can get."

"Zane is right," Garmedon said, "Here are the three tribes. The Orgs, the Gorgs and the Chimps. The Orgs are the orangutans. Descendents of China and Africa, they migrated to Ninjago after a horrible famine entered their lands. They were the first of the group. The Gorgs originated from North Africa. Some were tired of being hunted, so they left their homeland and came here. The Chimps came from all over Africa. They were ruled by a king, who ruled with an iron fist. Some wanted peace, so they decided to escape. When they arrived, the Orgs and the Gorgs didn't want to accept them at first. They thought of the Chimps as king of the apes. Years passed by and the Chimps were always in the lower ranks. It was merely the Gorgs, the gorillas, who ruled the lands. The Chimps wanted to rule more than anything else. It was a female Chimp name Azelea who led the Chimps rebellion. After the Chimps won their rights, she became the new queen. It is stated that there should never be a king, and the queen must marry a simple villager to bring forth an heiress. Once he does, he is quickly dismissed and never seen again."

"How did the humans get involved then?" I asked.

"That is what Caleb is about to show you."

"Here is an example," Caleb said, "Let's say that the human is an apple and the ape is a strawberry. If the apple and strawberry get together, they combine. If their put inside a jar mixed with one certain chemical, they both vaporize and turn into one thing. See what happens. The strawberry is combined inside the apple. Just like the research I was able to finish. A hundred years ago, a former Aperian queen fell in love with a human male. They got married and brought forth an heiress. Here's the thing. The heiress was seventy-five percent human. Here's another thing. The queen didn't want to get rid of her husband. She loved her daughter so much for how beautiful she was that she wanted to bring forth more children that looked exactly like her. In total, she had ninety-nine children. While here daughter rule, she married a human male and her brothers and sisters married apes and before you know it, human like apes are created. Just like the experiment that I just showed you. The human has more control than the apes do."

"Okay, that's too much to take in," Kitty said, "How are we suppose to remember all this."

"All you need to know is that these thing may look like humans or mostly apes, but they are still quick tempered and emotional, which means they're not afraid to fight," Garmedon said, "You girls will need to start getting prepared. Your training will start tomorrow. Meeting dismissed."

We all left, but Garmedon stopped Kitty. Once everyone was gone, I stayed behind to see what he had to say to her.

"What do you need, Garmedon?" Kitty asked.

"I need to talk to you about something important, Kitty," Garmedon said, "More importantly, I need you to remember something. Or more than one thing."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that you want me to remember something from my past?"

"I've been having strange dreams, lately. I keep seeing myself as a young man on a quest to help a little girl find her family. Somehow, that little girl looks like you."

"Me? I don't think I've ever needed help finding my family. I don't even remember half of my childhood."

"I was just wondering. The little girls name started with a K, but that's all I could figure out."

"Well, when you figure out her whole name, tell me about it."

"I will."

Not wanting Kitty to see me sneaking up on her, I ran down the hall. Garmedon thinks the little girl in his dream looks like Kitty. Where did that come from? Best not to worry about it right now. The future will give me the answer.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE THE THREE TRIBES HAVE BEEN NAMED. NOW WE KNOW WHERE THEY CAME FROM. WHY WOULD A FORMER QUEEN MARRY A MAN THAT'S A, HUMAN AND CREATE FORMER CHILDREN THAT ARE MOSTLY HUMAN? THAT'S REALLY CREEPY, BUT IT IS STILL SCIENCE IN MY WORLD.**

 **GARMEDON HAD A DREAM ABOUT HELPING A GIRL FIND HER FAMILY AND HE THINKS THAT LITTLE GIRL WAS KITTY. ALTHOUGH, KITTY DOESN'T REMEMBER HALF HER CHILDHOOD, SO ITS HARD TO TELL IF SHE IS THAT LITTLE GIRL OF NOT. SO MUCH SUSPENSE. I THOUGHT NOW WAS A GOOD TIME TO CHECH UP ON THE NINJA.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	26. Tour of the City

CHAPTER 25

TOUR OF THE CITY

 **COLE'S POV:**

A week has passed and my good mood was still going strong. It was only two weeks until Halloween and I basically put too many decorations in my classroom. I was just too excited about a lot of things. The only thing that would sour my mood would be if Borg called or if Angelina stopped me in the middle of the streets and had something she needed to say. Like I would listen to that crazy old hag. Carol had a surprise that was planned for me. She wouldn't tell me what it was except for the fact that we had to take the subway to get there. I was getting myself ready and decided to dress casual. Just a hoodie, a pair of jeans and shoes are pretty much what I need. Checking to make sure I had everything, I was about to walk out the door when the house phone rang. I really wish this one had an accurate caller ID on it. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Cole," Borg said, "It's just Cyrus Borg calling in to check up on you. I hope you don't mind the Saturday morning call."

"Doesn't matter to me. Listen, I need to head out. I've got a big day ahead of me. Sorry to make this short."

"Oh, your always running off somewhere. Sometimes it makes me wonder if you just plan all this stuff to get out of the house. I'm glad your getting out and doing things. I suppose I can call you in the evening times. I won't keep you any longer. Have a wonderful day, Cole."

"Goodbye." I ended the call and slammed the phone on the receiver once again. I hope to actually break it one day.

Without anymore interruptions, I left out the door. I found myself at Carol`s place and knocked on the door. It opened a second later. Carol came out wearing a black cardigan sweater covering up a white blouse. Her black jeans sparkled as much as her aquamarine eyes did. This time she wore her flats instead of heels. With the latest styles, all girls ever wanna do is shop.

"Hey," I said, "You look... great."

"Thanks," Carol said, "You look... wonderful. Casual, to be exact."

"You've got the casual look as well. Just wanna keep it simple today. I don't know where your taking me to, but I just didn't feel like wearing overdressed clothing."

"If that did ever happen, I'd go right back upstairs and do the same." She laughed, giving me the notion to laugh along.

"So, where exactly are you taking me to?"

"I told you that it's a surprise. If I did tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Why is it that I'm not the kind of person that jumps for joy when it comes to surprises?"

Carol laughed again. "Come on. Let's get to the subway before we have to wait two hours for a train."

Ellis Farm wasn't very close to the subways, but once we got there, we were relieved to see that the train we were taking didn't take off yet and there was plenty of room for two people. We sat down in one of the seats and remained quiet for most of the ride. Towards the end, I couldn't handle the suspense any longer.

"Can you tell me where we're going?" I asked, "I can't take not knowing anymore."

"Well, since we're almost there, I guess now is a good time to tell you," Carol said, "I decided to give you a tour around Chitow City. I wanted you to get a taste of city air again. You've been stuck in that little village for way too long and I think this is the one thing that you need. This might help you remember the good old days."

"I try not to remember the good old days."

"What are you talking about? Don't you like this surprise? I've been planning it all week. This gives us a chance to spend some time together. As really awesome friends. You need this more than anyone else."

"I don't just like your surprise. I love it. I've always wanted to come here. I've heard stories of this place. My dad used to come to Chitow City once a year for his concert with his quartet. As good as his stories are, I've actually been thinking about coming over to see this place. Now I finally get the chance."

The train stopped, signaling for Carol and I to get off. Once we exited through the stairwell of the subway, the view that I took almost took my breath away. This place was even bigger than Ninjago City itself. To be honest, it had a lot more culture to it. The sights of the buildings, the advancements of the billboards and the monuments that I saw from far and close almost made me want to faint with happiness. I didn't, though. I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Carol. Although, from the way I was gaping at the sights, I already look like an idiot.

"Do you like what you see?" Carol asked.

"I will never see something more spectacular views than this ever again in my entire life," I said, "Oh, if I wasn't placed under banishment, I could live here for the rest of my life."

"I'd do the same. Allow me to tour you around. Or better yet, let the tour bus do its job."

Once we climbed inside the tour bus, I look around the city, looking at the magnificence and wondrous sights. I have never seen so many movie theatres, stores, just everything. I don't know how much I can explain. The view from just looking at the city is even more amazing. I'd rather live here than anywhere else in this world.

"I have never seen a city like this before in my life," I said.

"I've been here a lot," Carol said, "I've done a lot of shopping and walking here. You get used to doing it. Not a lot of people drive cars."

"Whatever the case, I'd prefer travelling the old fashioned way. On foot."

"Who taught you that?"

"An old friend that I used to work for. He was kind of like a teacher to me. I'll never forget him."

"Don't you plan to see him ever again? Don't you plan to see anybody?"

"I don't have any plans for that. I made an oath to never go back to the city again, even if it means I'll never see my friends again."

"You can't just do that. That'll just make you lonesome."

"It's best not to even do it at all. Sure, I'll be lonely, but I'll just forget about it. What's the use of even going back? Besides, I'm already mad at Borg. I can hardly stand it when he calls me. I have to make the call short so he can leave me alone."

"You know why he's doing that, right? He's wanting to make sure your still in the village. Sure you can visit this place as many times as you like, but he strict when it comes to rules. There are many reasons why Angelina is the way she is. She takes the rules seriously. She's never left the village. For the first two years of exile, you can't even go on vacation. You have to stay in the village at all times. Face it, in two years, Borg will give you five vacation passes that last for five years. You may not need them now, but in the future, you will. Your a new exile. He's gonna call you about three or four times a week. A few years will pass by and then he calls twice a week. Then once a week. Then it's a few times a month. Then it's once a month. Then he never calls you again. Angelina hasn't heard from him in five years, and she's happy about it. She doesn't like mayors at all."

"Thanks for telling me. Borg didn't even mention the vacation part. Let's stop talking about exile. I wanna get to know you more."

"Okay. I was born in January. I'm eighteen years old. I have a family. Mom. Dad. Three older triplet brothers that annoy me sometimes. I had a dog, but he ran away from me before I moved here. It was really devastating. I have no idea where he is now. My favorite color is purple. My favorite dish is... oh, I'll be honest, I love food. I'll eat anything. Well, most things. Some things, I won't. I eat a lot of comfort food, though, but I still manage to stay thin. Basically, my main dish to eat is pasta. My favorite desserts are cake, ice cream and chocolate. Sometimes, I usually eat it at the same time. I have good manners, but sometimes it doesn't end up that way."

"Your basically just talking about food right now. Is that all you wanna talk about?"

"Sorry. I got carried away. Enough about me for now. What about you?"

I've been dreading this moment. I decided to make it simple. Start off on a good note. "Well, I was born in December. I'm eighteen years old. I have no siblings. I have no pets. I do have a family. It's really me and my dad, though. I don't know who my mother is, though. My Dad told me she was kidnapped when I was young. Really young. I was three months old when it happened. My favorite color is orange. I have a lot of friends. That's as much as I'm gonna tell you."

"Your life sounds a lot more lonesome than you do. Let's just enjoy the rest of the tour and we'll talk more later."

"Sounds good."

Once the tour was over, Carol took me to this really that had the best sushi in town. Once we were finished there, we took a long walk around and decided to head back to the train station. We talked a lot more there and made it back to her place to finish up the conversation.

"I don't know if your brothers look alike, but they sound different to me," I said.

"They're not the same," Carol said, "If they were, there will be trouble."

I laughed, looking at her house. "I guess this is you. Thanks for a good day. I really needed it. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Maybe another time. Maybe you and I can hang out again next Saturday. That's when our fall harvest starts. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you around."

"Bye."

Closing the door, I left her home and headed back towards mine. My head sank low as I walked away. I had a good time, but I still have my heart set on telling Carol my secret, but I don't know if I can. I wish I could just tell her. She'll have to know sooner or later. One of these days she'll have to know that I'm a ninja.

* * *

 **BORG JUST KEEPS CALLING AND CALLING. COLE CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER. OH, BY THE WAY, BORG DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT VACATION PASSES. MAYBE COLE DIDN'T READ THE PAPERWORK WHEN HE WAS SUPPOSE TO.**

 **COLE CAN'T TELL CAROL THAT HE'S A NINJA. YES, HE CAN. THERE'S NO HARM TO IT ANYMORE. HE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE TOLD WHAT TO DO.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	27. Another Monday

CHAPTER 26

ANOTHER MONDAY

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

Another Monday has come once again. School ended and Kai drove me home. Nick had to stay after school to practice for the fall spelling bee, so I was on my own. I had to figure out this whole Brad and Gene situation. Only two things have come to mind. Pranking them back and figuring out their fears. Nick had the messages they gave me while I still had the list that only had two ideas written down on it. Nick told me to try and list some other ideas down until he got home. So far, I have nothing. Once I was home, I ran straight into my room. I had some thinking to figure out. After about thirty minutes of doing my homework and studying for my math test tomorrow, I finally had a solution. I had to learn about their personalities. I had to study them in order to get any kind of information. I took out the paper and wrote down that I had to study about their daily lives. What they do from day to day. It's brilliant!

The door to my room opened, revealing Nick letting himself inside. "I'm finally home. There are days when I feel like not learning at all. Sometimes I feel like I don't even wanna be a genius. So, have you thought of anything?"

"Just one thing," I said, "I was able to figure out an idea that will help us stop Brad and Gene and make the plan a lot easier. We need to study their personalities."

"Why didn't I think of that myself? Excellent idea. I could've thought of it, but you did the thinking this time. Not me. Now that I'm home, let's think of some more ideas."

"Isn't studying them a better idea? I'm not over the pranking part or the fears part, but isn't three ideas enough?"

"Three ideas are never enough. You have to think of more ways to get revenge. If you want to stop Brad and Gene, then you have to do everything you can to make them look so bad in front of people that they'll forget anything they ever said or will try to do. They'll even forget about trying to tell your secret."

"I guess you're right. Let's figure some other stuff out."

"That's what I wanna here. Now you know those two a lot more than I do. What's the one thing they both hate the most?"

"The only thing I know is that they can't stand eating vegetables. I remember when the police had to bring them back to school because they snuck out so they can rob the candy store. If your a bad boy, you'll do whatever it takes to get what you want."

"Okay, so I'll put that down on the list. Next question. What is gross to those two?"

"Any boy would know that the grossest thing out there would be girls. I don't have a problem with girls, but Brad and Gene can't stand them. As many times as I've heard it, they say that all girls do is play with their hair, put on too much make-up and play with dolls."

"Okay, so I'll add can't stand girls on the list."

"Who can't stand girls?" a familiar voice asked by the door.

"Monica, you better not be sneaking up on us," I said.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you." Monica opened the door and came in the room uninvited. "I was just walking past the room and I overheard you talking about it. What are you guys doing anyway? You've been doing something this whole time and I would like to know."

"Well, if you must know, we're trying to figure out a way to get revenge on Brad and Gene," Nick explained.

"The two bad boys from school?" Monica asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Don't tell anyone else this, but they've been keeping the secret of me being a ninja ever since I saw them when Darkley`s was still opened. They know my secret and plan to tell the whole school about it on the last day. The day before summer vacation. Nick and I are trying to think of ideas to get revenge on them and to stop them once and for all. You don't need to tell anyone about this."

"Wouldn't getting revenge on them make things even worse?"

"It would, but what choice do I have? Let me ask you this. Have Brad and Gene done something that made you feel like a nobody for a whole day?"

"Well, I tried to join them in a game of flag football, but they told me that girls can't play sports. I told them that girls are stronger than they are, but they kept chanting that girls are weak and can't do anything. One of these days, I'll show them who's boss. I may be a girl, but I'm not you average ten year old child. I'm a ninja, too."

"That's why we have to think of some ideas to keep Brad and Gene off everyone's case. The most important thing you can do is not tell anybody."

"That's a promise I can keep. I need to go now. Gotta feed my kitten. See you guys at dinner." Monica left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Now we can get some important work done," Nick said, "I just don't feel like thinking when I'm around certain people."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. I heard you. You said that you can't work around certain people. You've been working with me a lot, so I'm not included. Is Monica included?"

"No. Why would she be included? What I meant was I just don't want her being part of this whole fiasco. That's exactly what I was trying to say before."

"You like my cousin, don't you?"

"I don't like Monica. I mean, I like her as a friend and all, but not in the way that you describe it."

I started laughing. "Nick likes Monica! Nick likes Monica! Nick likes Monica!"

"Lloyd, stop, please." Nick sighed. "Okay. I will admit it. I might have a little bit of a crush on Monica."

"I knew it!"

"Keep your mouth closed. Listen, ever since I first saw her, the one thought that I had was that she was actually kind of... pretty. When Kitty said we'd be moving in with you guys, I had the thought of going back home to my mother, but I knew that would be a lot of trouble. I thought acting like a jerk would keep you guys out of my way, but it didn't do anything at all. Maybe if I started acting like a friend, I'd be able to talk to Monica a lot better than I do instead of only saying one sentence to her and turning away. I have a problem doing that sometimes."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before? I would've been able to help you. I am kind of a ladies man."

"How would you call yourself a ladies man? I've never seen you talk to a girl in my entire life. With being a bad boy in the past, I have a feeling that you've never even talked to a girl."

"I'm a ladies man on the inside. You never show it on the outside."

Nick sighed. "Never mind. Let's just go back to important things. Next question. What's their favorite thing that they like to do?"

"Pranking people. You know, atomic weggies, wet willies, water balloons and all that other terrifying stuff. We already have that written down."

"Okay, forget I asked that one. Next question. What is the worst thing that has ever happened to either of them?"

"The only thing I know is when I betrayed them. When I became a ninja, they knew I turned good, and that's something they will never be."

"Okay, then I'll add betrayal to the list. The more we keep up with our revenge on them, the more they'll betray us and decide not to tell your secret."

"I think these are enough ideas."

"Well, I can't really think of anymore questions, so it looks like that's all we need. The only thing we need to start doing is planning. We need to plan the perfect day, perfect hour, perfect minute, perfect second to plot our revenge. Right now, we just need to think of the right time. When should we do it?"

"Well, the scariest night of the year is coming up, so Halloween should be the perfect night to do it."

"You are perfect at knowing the right time. Halloween isn't until next week, so we have enough time to think of a plan. I'll try and draw something up tonight and show it to you tomorrow at school."

"Good plan."

"Time for dinner!" Zeah shouted from downstairs.

"Better get down there before you dad calls out five minute warning," Nick said.

"Five minute warning!" Dad called out.

"Too late," I said, running out of my room and heading down to the dining room with Nick trailing me.

I asked the question I've been hoping to get an answer from for the past few weeks. "Has Cole called anytime today?"

"No word from him today, Lloyd," Dad said, "You need to be patient with him. It takes time to get used to exile."

"Aww, man." I sat down at the table and ate dinner. Cole may not be the greatest cook in the world, but I actually kind of missed it. Okay, I'll be honest, he's a terrible cook, but the thing was, I could never tell him. I didn't wanna be rude and say that to his face. Besides, Zeah takes over the cooking nowadays, so there's no reason to say anything.

After dinner, I went straight to bed. Not getting the chance to see how Cole is has been eating me alive. Not only that, I have to worry about this Brad and Gene situation. I hope Nick thinks up a good plan. I can't let those guys spill out my secret in front of everybody. If things get worse, I'll have no choice but to tell Dad about the whole thing. I went to sleep, still worrying what the future may hold.

* * *

 **NICK AND LLOYD HAVE THOUGHT UP OF SOME MORE PLANS TO STOP BRAD AND GENE. WHAT DO THEY HATE? WHAT IS IT THAT THEY THINK IS GROSS? SO MANY QUESTIONS TO ASK, BUT ALL THE ANSWERS ARE FOUND. THEY PLAN TO START THE REVENGE ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT. WHAT A PERFECT TIME TO PLAN IT.**

 **LLOYD HAS BEEN WORRIED ABOUT COLE NOT CALLING. HE'S WORRIED ABOUT HIS TEAMMATE. HE EVEN MISSES HIS COOKING. WELL, JUST A LITTLE BIT. HOW WILL LLOYD AND NICK FIGURE OUT MORE OF THIS BRAD AND GENE SITUATION?**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THIS STORY SO FAR.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU GUYS IN A WHILE.**


	28. Fall Harvest

CHAPTER 27

FALL HARVEST

 **COLE'S POV:**

I've been on after school duty all week and I am exhausted. I couldn't sleep in on this day, though. It was the first day of fall harvest and I planned to take Carol out to it. Getting out of bed and putting my clothes on, I started to head out the door, but the phone rang before I could even leave the house. Oh, it better not be Borg or else I'll just throw the phone out the window and make sure that he never calls this home again. Leaving me no choice but to answer, I walked over to the phone. I really wish technology around here was a lot better. It's better to have caller ID than none at all. I picked up the phone, hoping it wasn't Borg.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Cole, it's me, Cyrus Borg," Borg said. I'm gonna throw this phone out the window.

"What do you want this time?"

"Well, looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I just wanted to call and check in. Are you enjoying your new home?"

"Yeah. I'm loving it here."

"I can here that sarcastic tone in your voice, Cole."

"Listen, Mr. Borg, I really have plans for today. I really don't have time to talk."

"Cole, allow me to say that I'm very proud of you for going around and seeing the world in a different view. I'm really glad your enjoying it there."

"Okay, Borg, you wanna talk. Let's talk. Listen, I'm enjoying it here, but I can't seem to enjoy it when you keep calling here all the time. Your the reason I'm in this whole fiasco in the first place. I've already made the choice to never see anyone that I've known ever again. I just wish you all would just leave me alone."

"Are you saying that you'll never be in contact with anyone again? You won't even come to visit?"

"Nope. Don't even expect me for visits. Tell my team if you want. I don't care. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to head out. I've actually made a friend here that I really care about and I don't want to be late picking her up for what we planned to do today. Here's my message. Never call here again. Goodbye for good." I ended the call and slammed the phone on the receiver, making that and the entire table break in half. Once I did that, I took the broken phone and threw it out the opened window. I sat on the couch for a moment to calm myself down. Once I got my head straight, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door to Carol`s place.

My head was still raging with fire with the blood boiling at a maximum level to my head. I'm hoping this fall festival will keep me on my feet and help clear my head. Once I got to Carol`s, she was already standing outside her front door, searching through her purse. I decided to play a little game and sneak up on her. I made sure she didn't see me when I hid behind the tree that stood in the yard. Without making any types of noise, I walked carefully over to Carol and placed my hands over her eyes, making everything hard to see.

"Guess who?" I asked playfully.

"Cole, what are you doing?" Carol asked, giggling.

"Just playing around. You ready to head out?"

"Yeah. I'm just trying to make sure I have everything." She look straight into my eyes. "You look pretty tired there, Cole. Have you been working late or something?"

"Yeah. I was scheduled for after school duty. I have to stick around for three hours and then stay for another hour and a half to finish grading papers. It's not fun, but I don't think my boss cares."

"I'm sorry. Hey, I'm sure you'll have a good time at the fall harvest. That should help keep your mind off things."

"I hope so. For the sake of what it's worth, I hope your right."

Carol laughed. "Come on. We've got a big day ahead of us."

Once we got into the village center, I felt as though this place looked more like a festival than a harvest. Game booths, food stands, hay rides and shows were actually part of other mixtures of activities. I'd rather it be a festival than anything else. Once we got there, the first thing we did was pass by the game stands. A lot of the stuff around here were just your normal average carnival games. I saw a game of so skee ball that was left unoccupied, so I led Carol up to it.

"I used to play this game all the time when I was young," I said, "I used to think of myself as an expert."

"Really?" Carol said, "Well, if your so good at it as you say that you are, then prove it to me. Show me some skills."

"If you say so." Holding the ball, I swung my arm back and released it, scoring it into the five hundred points pot. "Guess I've still got the skills."

"I have to admit, you're pretty good at this game."

"You wanna give it a try?" I offered her the ball.

"No thanks. I don't wanna waste any of those points."

"What are you talking about? I bet you can roll this thing as well as I can."

"There's a problem with that. I've never played this game before. I don't know what I'm suppose to do."

"You've never played skee ball before?"

"I've never played any carnival game before. Whenever my family and I went to any kind of amusement park, I was always in it for the rides and food. The games I just kind of shunned out."

"I think it's time you start learning from the master. Here, let me show you how it's done. All you do is just hold the ball like this. Then, you swing your arm back, like so. When you see your target, you just release and let it roll." I did so, aiming it at the five hundred points pot. "That's the name of the game. You ready to try it out?"

"I guess so. Give me that ball." I handed her the ball and let her take her full concentration and time on her target. When she saw what she was looking for, she released it and let it roll. Unfortunately, it didn't pot for five hundred points. It did for fifty points. That's always a good start. "Aww. I was aiming for more than that."

"Your only a beginner at this game. Once you get a lot more practice in, you'll get better. As for you trying, I'm gonna do something special for you." I took out a dollar and stuck it in the machine.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm playing for the prize. If I can get three balls in the five hundred points mark in just forty-five seconds, I get the grand prize. Let's roll this." Once the timer started, I started the game. By ten seconds, I was able to get two balls for a thousand points. I turned towards Carol. "I know you haven't practiced much, but I want you to try. You just need one more ball for another five hundred. There's only twenty-five seconds on the clock. Go for it."

Holding the ball, she didn't pay attention to the timer. She kept her eyes straightforward, swung her arm back, then released and rolled when she found the target. It hit the hundred points mark. "Darn it."

"Fifteen seconds left," I said, "His is your last try. Make it happen."

Taking the final ball, Carol did the same thing as before and rolled it right on the line, making its speed accelerate and almost catching on fire. By three seconds, the ball landed for five hundred points. "Oh, my gosh. I did it."

"All right, Carol." The game owner handed over a teddy bear that I decided to give as a gift. "You deserve this. That was some good playing out there."

"Thanks," Carol said, "I have to say that I'm glad you stopped by the fruit stand that day."

"Your glad that we met?"

"I'm really glad."

After a few games, we stopped to eat lunch. I'm glad this place has regular food than anywhere else. I didn't have time to eat this morning, so I was starving. Afterwards, we went to go see a dog race. I accidentally bet some guy that if his dog won, I'd have to pay him ten bucks. That's always a thing about a race. You don't know who's going to win, but you still end up betting anyway. When his dog lost, he told me she was all mine.

"Why do I always end up getting into bets?" I asked, "I may have kept my ten bucks, but I didn't think I would be keeping the dog."

"She didn't look like a dog," Carol said, "She looked like a three month old puppy that was forced into a race."

"I'm not good with pets. I had a goldfish who didn't last very long. I had a hamster who ran away because I forgot to put him in his exercising ball. Then I had a cat who didn't like me very much and decided to go live with the neighbors. I have a terrible connection with pets."

"I'm sure it'll be different this time. A dog has always been man's best friend. You can't argue with that."

"I hope she's been trained."

At that moment, the dog was mine. She didn't have a name, so I decided to name her Lucille. She was only three months old and and was trained to use the bathroom on newspaper. I think the best option would be to get her toilet trained. I took Carol home and made sure the dog was on her best behavior. She was, though, and stayed when I commanded her to stay.

"I think having her around the house will keep you less lonely," Carol said.

"I hope so," I said, "I guess I'll see you next weekend."

"You know Halloween is next week, right?" I nodded. "Well, I was hoping you could do a favor for me. I throw a haunted house every year for the kids and I'm wanting to do something that will really scare them away. Do you mind dressing up like a zombie for Halloween?"

"The scariest monster of all? I'll do it."

"Great. See you Friday night."

"Same here."

Taking the dog by the leash, I watch Carol go inside the house. The dog looked at me funny, but I led her on our walk home. I was hoping this dog was house trained. I remembered that I was not allowed to have dogs in the house. Actually, I wasn't allowed to even have pets. I hate getting myself into bets. I hope I'll have enough energy to keep her.

* * *

 **THE FALL HARVEST IS IN TOWN. COME SEE ALL THE ATTRACTIONS. I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT BEING A RINGLEADER. COLE PLAYED A GAME AND TAUGHT CAROL HOW TO PLAY. HE WON A PRIZE AND GAVE IT TO HER. THAT'S WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOUR TAKING A GIRL TO PLAY A GAME, BOYS. YOU WIN THEM SOMETHING. WE GIRLS ARE VERY SENSITIVE.**

 **COLE BET A GUY AND WON, BUT HE HAS TO KEEP THE GUY'S THREE MONTH OLD PUPPY THAT'S ALREADY HALFWAY HOUSE TRAINED AND DOESN'T THINK OF COLE AS A STRANGER. EVEN THOUGH HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE PETS, HE'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	29. The News Heard Around the World

CHAPTER 28

THE NEWS HEARD AROUND THE WORLD

 **SENSEI`S POV:**

We invited Cyrus Borg to speak at the school today for a mandatory assembly. Well, I wouldn't say it was mandatory, but it was important. Borg wanted to talk about the ways of staying out of trouble and always making the right choices in life. Unfortunately, my students, or the teachers, got bored and decided to leave the assembly room. Knowing that I've heard certain things like this plenty of times, I decided to step out as well. I walked over to my students, Nya, and my son, Caleb. When the moment came to call for a library, we built one inside one of the old room. Caleb offered to run the show, so I gave him the position. I would've made him the new teacher for Cole's class, but he couldn't run both at the same time. Besides, someone needs to make sure the books are where they're suppose to be.

I walked up to my students. "I'm sure you all have probably heard the same speech millions of times."

"What was the point of inviting him here?" Kai asked, "You know we're mad at the guy right now."

"Kai, what have I told you before? What have I told you all before? This is not Borg`s fault. This isn't Cole's fault, either. No one is to blame. That is just how the world revolves nowadays."

"I hate to say this, but I have to agree with my father," Caleb said, "He speaks the truth. It's not because I'm like my father, but I just usually have that feeling like he's always right."

"Agree with him all you want, Caleb, but it's still four against two," Jay said, "No one has ever beaten my score."

"Sorry, Jay, but they both seem to have the right idea," May said, walking over to the other side, "It's not that I want to be on the same side as Caleb. I just have to agree with Sensei."

"Well, at least you two are good friends," Kai said, pointing out Jay and Zane, "I can always count on the both of you."

"Actually, Kai, Sensei has a point," Zane said, "I must listen to my Sensei. Besides, there is no reason to be blaming Borg for anything."

"Come on, Zane," Jay said, "It was an even number. Even if you were against us, you would have still kept it even."

"Zane is using his remarkable skill of honesty to show why he is against you," I said, "You should be happy that he said anything at all."

"Looks like it's four against two, so there's no reason to blame anyone for this," Nya said.

"Why is it that we have to live in a world that has three parts?" Jay asked, "Why should there be a positive charge? A negative charge? A neutral charge? Why should we live with a good side? An evil side? Why do we have to live in a world that makes us say that things are not fair in life?"

"If I really wanted to, I'd join the other side right now, but since I'm still against Borg, I'm gonna have to stay right where I am," Kai said.

"Allow me to explain something," I said, "This was something that happened while I was in exile."

"Did you go through the most horrible time that you ever had to face?" Jay asked, "I can already see how Cole's feeling right now."

"No interruptions. Let me begin. When I was first placed into exile, I was always being bother by one of the past mayors. Back then, there were no phones, so we had to communicate by messages. He sent me some at least three times a week and I always sent a message back in return. When it got so old and so ridiculous, I started sending his letters back. When he didn't stop, I got so angry, I threw a glass vase outside the opened window. By then, I stopped writing back. I knew it would only lead to a lot more craziness. I didn't receive another letter and became surprised when they told me I was no longer in exile."

"How did you get out of exile, anyway?" Jay asked.

"That is a story that will have to wait for a different time," I said, "The best thing to do is not even worry about it."

The students piled out of the assembly room when the bell for recess rang. Cyrus Borg rolled his way out along with a couple of men helping him out.

"Thank you, boys," Borg said, "Wait out over at the car. I'll be out there in a moment."

"We do appreciate you coming over to speak with the children, Mr. Borg," I said.

"I'm glad for you to invite me here. I suppose you all have some work to finish up with, but I need to tell you some news that you won't be very happy to hear."

"News?" Jay asked, "What kind of news?"

"Jay, what did I tell you before?" I asked once again.

"Don't worry," Borg said, "I can see that he's not happy. I won't be when I tell you."

"Stop leaving us in suspense, Borg," Kai said, "Spit it out."

"I called Cole on Saturday just to check up on him and all and he just snapped. He told me not to call him anymore. Here's something else. He doesn't want to be in any type of contact with any of you."

"What?" I asked.

"We won't have any way to communicate with him," Kai said.

"There won't be a way to ever see him," Zane said, "Won't he come to visit us?"

"No," Borg said, "When he said that he won't see any of you again, he meant it. He actually broke the phone when he finished calling me."

"This is all your fault," Jay blurted out, "That is the message that Cole has been trying to give you. You are to blame for this whole mess. Your the reason he's in exile. Your the reason for everything."

"Jay, I've never seen you like this before. I thought you were my biggest fan. What happened to the crazy, energetic Jay I once knew?"

"That's what happens when you go through changes. Sometimes I act like my old self, and sometimes I won't. It makes you look at people in a whole new version. Your heart tells you who's to blame. Your mind tells you to never trust them again. Your body is giving vibes that tell you to stay away from them. That's what I'm thinking about you right now."

"I had no idea you went through changes. Why should you be fighting against me anyway? I can understand why Kai is. I thought you and Cole were enemies."

"Enemies? Enemies! What gave you that idea? Who told you that Cole and I were still enemies? Cole and I made a truce and Nya decided to choose neither of us. Nya`s happy with the guy she's with right now and I'm happy with the girl I'm with right now. The past is the past. Sometimes you just gotta throw the past behind you. I don't care if you didn't know any of this, but you should've known that Cole and I are no longer enemies."

"Jay, without going through another speech, are you trying to tell me that you'll never forgive me for this?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say. I think the best option for you now is to just leave."

"Fine. I will. Don't help me out. I'll let myself out." Borg rolled away, keeping his face straight in front of him. Once he was out the door, he was out of sight.

"Jay," I said, "What you said was uncalled for."

"He deserved it," Jay said.

"Is that so? You can spend the rest of the week watching over detention for the next two hours. No arguments about it." I turned to face the others. "As for the rest of you, back to your positions. Recess is almost over."

Looking back at the others, I fear that something may happen to make them all split up with only a few realizing that they must stick together. Stories that I have never told them before. I wonder how long I can keep the story about how I got out of exile from them. It's only a matter of time before they figure it out.

* * *

 **LOU`S POV:**

I stared out the window, looking over at the setting sun. It's been a few weeks since I saw Cole after he left for exile, but I haven't heard from him in a while. I tried calling him, but hid phone wasn't turned on. Technology these days. Back then we had to use a payphone to communicate with anyone. Nowadays, everyone expects you to have cell phones and all these fancy devices just to get in touch with someone. I always had a house phone with.

"Oh, Sophie, you look just devine in that wedding dress," Julia said, "Do you still have it anywhere?"

"I'm sure I still do," Sophie said, "I'm sure Lou has kept it in the same place in the closet."

"Oh, how simply wonderful it is. Was this Lou when you were young?"

"Oh, yes. That was before the mustache came."

"Oh, my. It's always a wonder to look back through memories. If only I still had some of mine."

"Here's one of me when my son finally came into the family."

"Oh, look at you two. I wonder if he looks like his father."

"He kind of does. He has his father hair color and my eye color."

"Would it have been a blessing to watch him grow up all those years?"

"It would've been a wonderful thing."

I drowned out the rest of what they were saying and went back to staring at the horizon. How my life was a lot different than any other families. While most children had mothers growing up, Cole never had that type of figure in his life. I knew I should've told Cole that his mother was here right now. I'll never get the chance.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE THE NEWS HAS BEEN BROKEN TO THE NINJA. COLE WILL NEVER HAVE ANY CONTACT WITH THEM AGAIN. JAY SUDDENLY WENT BALLISTIC AND TOLD BORG THAT HE WAS THE CAUSE OF THE WHOLE THING. NOW HE'S STUCK WITH WATCHING OVER DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK. WOULDN'T WANNA BE HIM.**

 **LOU IS THINKING ABOUT HOW SOME CHIDREN HAVE GROWN UP WITH A MOTHER FIGURE IN THEIR LIVES AND HOW COLE NEVER DID. SOMETIMES LOU THINKS THAT COLE SHOULD'VE HAD A MOTHER IN HIS LIFE . HE KNEW IT WAS BETTER TO GO OUT AND FIND HER.**

 **BEFORE I GO, I WANT TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKYOU TO Dragonborn FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY. YOU ARE SO AWESOME. DON'T FORGET THAT I'M ALWAYS AVAILABLE TO BE ADDED TO ANYONE'S COMMUNITY. JUST SEND ME SOMETHING ABOUT IT.**

 **I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	30. Halloween Night

CHAPTER 29

HALLOWEEN NIGHT

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

This is gonna be the best night ever. Not only was the Halloween party at school great, but tonight will be even better. I'm not talking about going from door to door and getting candy. I'm psyched about that. Tonight is the night that we finally get revenge on Brad and Gene. Nick told me the entire plan last night. We would sneak inside the old mansion on the hill at exactly seven o` clock. Nick told me that he already had some fearful props hanging around in there. Just yesterday, I overheard Brad and Gene talking about going over to the old mansion and seeing if they could scare a few people who took a dare to go inside. They said it would happen seven at night. Giving us the opportunity, Nick went over there to place the props around and told me that I'd be screaming my head off by the time we got inside. I couldn't wait for the terror to begin.

Nick and I decided to dress like ninja. I didn't want to look like the real green ninja, even though that was me, so Mom said she would make me one that was plain and simple. Nick said that Kitty would buy him one when they went Halloween shopping, and they did. Nick came home and showed me the red ninja gi. Not bad for a cool ninja suit.

Once we were tucked into our costumes, we grabbed our pillow cases and headed out the door. Mom kept an eye on us and made sure we stayed close by. "Stay around the block. Don't be out after eight. I'll come looking for you if you don't. Stay safe, boys. Enjoy your time out."

"See you later, Mom," I said.

"We'll come back, Mrs. Garmadon," Nick said, "No reason to worry."

"I hope not," Mom said, "See you in a couple of hours." She closed the door and that gave us the moment to head out. It was six o` clock and the sun was starting to set. Our daylight savings time starts the last week of October. It's so ridiculous. We had to be over at the house before seven to be ready for our revenge plan, so we had to go to all the houses we could find. We were able to hit at least forty to fifty houses and our pillow cases were only half full. We only had fifteen minutes left.

"Let's stop by one more house before we start off for the mansion," Nick said, "Hopefully, we'll have enough time after we finish the plan."

We went to one last house and saw that it didn't even fill up our bags that much. I'm just glad we didn't stop at a dentist's house. He would've given us toothpaste for sure.

We finally made it to the old haunted mansion with a few minutes to spare. When I first looked at it, my first thought was how creepy this place was. The house was completely covered in dust and the wood has rotted so bad, it was unsafe to be around. How can anyone stand to live around this place? I tried walking up to it, but my feet were too shaky to move.

"Come on, Lloyd," Nick said, "We don't have all night. If we want to get revenge on the bad boys, we gotta make this quick. Let's get started."

I stayed right next to Nick, walking inside the house. The inside looks creepier than the outside. Cobwebs filled the ceilings, dust covered the floor and shadows were showing in every part of the house. I started to shudder. I couldn't see a thing because the door closed automatically. I jumped when I saw a light. I screamed in the process.

"Keep it down, Lloyd," Nick said, "Do you really want someone to hear us? Let me explain the plan again. I'm gonna control the lights upstairs while you head to the railway over there and start controlling the props. There are three steps to this. First the dancing skeletons, then walking hoard of zombies and then the floating ghost. SZG. Do you think you can remember all that?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to keep my eyes on him and not my surroundings, "Do you mind if I could borrow one of your flashlights."

"Sure, but make sure to keep it turned off by the time we start this horror show. It's almost seven. Let's do this."

I made my way up to the railway using the stairs and then the pole. I used the flashlight to spot Nick at the stairwell. We waved at each other to know that we were in position. The doors to the mansion opened. It was seven at night. I turned off my flashlight to make sure they couldn't see us. I looked down. I had to keep an eye out for the signal.

"I can't believe we were able to score a bunch of people out of all this candy," Gene said.

"We must've raided fifty houses," Brad said, "I've never seen so much."

"Hey, after we finish looking around this place, let's go get more."

"You said it. Where should we look around at first?"

"Let's check out the kitchen. I bet there's a lot of stuff in there that will go great for some new experiments I plan to work on."

"I bet I can find something in there to gross all those girls out." Brad paused a moment. "Has anyone ever come out of here without having to end up in the hospital?"

"Who cares? Let's go find some stuff. I can't wait to start raiding."

At that moment, the door closed. I knew that was the signal. Nick turned on the glowing blue lights. Shining down right on Brad and Gene, I flipped a switch that sounded like bones hitting each other.

"What's that noise?" Brad asked.

"It kind of sounds like skeletons attacking one another," Gene said, shaking a little bit.

I turned a knob and brought in some real looking skeletons that started dancing like crazy. The light was showing on them until Brad and Gene screamed in fear and tried to head towards the kitchen. I turned off the skeletons at the same time when Nick turned off the lights. I flipped another switch that sounded like a herd of zombies coming towards a group of people. I turned another knob and the lights soon shined down on a group of moving zombies. They were coming up towards Brad and Gene.

"Where did all these zombies come from?" Brad asked.

"I don't know, but my mom was right," Gene said, "I should never watch horror movies."

By the time they screamed again, this time even louder than before, the lights and zombies disappeared. This part if the plan didn't involve light, which gave Nick the perfect time to walk away from the stairwell while I flipped a switch that made the sounds of ghost. Knowing that was my cue, I jumped off the balcony and ran towards Nick, who started typing in a code that made green glowing lights illuminate the entire room. Those lights happened to be ghost, which came flying around Brad and Gene. When they started coming closer, Brad and Gene suddenly screamed their heads off.

"Let's get out of here!" they both screamed, running towards the door and slamming it open. They continued screaming once they left the house. Nick turned off the special affects and turned back on the actual lights.

We started laughing our heads off. That was the most fun I've ever had. I almost fell on the floor, but Nick already beat me to it.

"They were so scared, I thought they were gonna wet themselves," Nick said.

"I've never heard them scream that loud in my life," I said, "I thought they weren't scared of anything."

"Looks like they showed you a big, fat lie." Nick`s laughing died down. "Come on. Let's get our candy and stop by a few houses on the way home."

"I don't think we need to do that." I pointed to two sacks full of candy on the ground. "Those two were so scared, they dropped their sacks full of candy and ran."

"If we take this, how are we gonna explain this to your mom?"

"Easy. You've got a ladder in your window that leads to your room. We can just climb the ladder, put the sacks in your room and sneak back to the front door. We'll just have to sneak up on the roof in case my Mom's looking out the window."

"Sounds like a plan."

We left for home. Just as I expected, Mom was looking through the window in the living room. We had to sneak in the backyard to get to the ladder. Nick sent me up there with both the sacks and had me place them in his room. I climbed down without making any noise. The ladder and window were pretty close to the roof, so I helped Nick climb up and walked as carefully as we could. We jumped in front of the door and pressed the doorbell. Piece of cake.

Mom opened the door. "Well, aren't you two early getting home? I see you didn't collect as much as you thought."

"We got about halfway," Nick said.

"We'll keep our candy on the table," I said, "We'll be in our rooms. Good night, Mom."

"Good night, boys," Mom said.

Nick decided to give me the candy and told me to keep it hidden in my closet. I did so, but tomorrow I would do something that I would fully regret. Tonight was kind of fun, I have to admit. I hope next year we would just stick to collecting candy.

* * *

 **COLE'S POV:**

My Halloween night was pretty awesome. It was actually kind of funny, to be honest. I actually made my costume. I just found an old gray suit I didn't wear anymore and put some shreds and rips into it. I actually just painted my face, using green to make me look undead, some red for fake cuts and stitches, and a little gray under my eyes. I did that for my hands and parts that were showing from the holes in the suit. By the time I got to Carol`s, she screamed so loud, I thought the neighbors would call the cops to complain. She was dressed as a stylish vampire, which to me wasn't that scary at all. The real fun was about to begin.

I spent half the night scaring kids and making them run out of the house. After every group left, I started laughing, almost falling to the floor. By seven or so, the haunted house ended and children just came over to get candy. I tried to sneak some for myself, but Carol kept eyeing me.

"Don't even think about it," Carol said.

"Can't I have one more piece?" I asked.

"You've had six pieces already. Listen, I really wanna thank you for doing this. All the kids said the zombie was the best part. You actually look like a realistic zombie to me."

"I'd do anything for you. Well, I think it's time I start heading home. I better make sure Lucille didn't destroy the house. She's actually house trained. Maybe you and I can hang out tomorrow night?"

"I'd like that. See you tomorrow."

I left the house and headed home, seeing children run away from me as I passed by. When I got inside the house, I saw Lucille curled up in her bed, the house unharmed. I sat on the couch, looking at her. That dog can sleep like a rock. I kept thinking about tomorrow night. It was the best time to tell Carol. I would tell her how I felt between her and I. Tomorrow night would be the night.

* * *

 **NICK AND LLOYD JUST GOT REVENGE ON BRAD AND GENE. OH, THEY DID IT SO TERRIFYINGLY AND AMAZING. THOSE TWO MUST HAVE WET THEMSELVES WHILE RUNNING AWAY. I'M PRETTY SURE THEY'LL TELL EVERYONE, BUT NOBODY WILL BELIEVE THEM. NOT EVEN THEIR PARENTS.**

 **COLE LOOKED LIKE A REAL ZOMBIE AND SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF A BUNCH OF CHILDREN. NOW HE PLANS TO TAKE CAROL OUT TOMORROW AND TELL HER HOW HE FEELS AROUND HER. I WONDER HOW THAT WILL GO.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	31. The Bad Guy's Return

CHAPTER 30

THE BAD GUY'S RETURN

 **COLE'S POV:**

I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure that I was complete to go out. I decided to take Carol out to Chitow City and find a good place to have dinner at. Afterwards, we might be able to spend a little time at the park. It's where I plan to tell her how I felt around her. For the past few weeks, I've been feeling all sorts of ways around Carol. It just makes me feel like we're closer together than we are when we're far from each other. I'm always spending my weekends with her. I always have to stop by the stand a couple of times a week to see her, keeping my eyes away from her boss. To be honest, we're inseparable. Ever since I first met her, I've only known her as the only friend I have left in the world. Now there's something more to it than just hanging out with her and getting to know her a lot. There's something wanting to spill out. A speech of some sort. To tell her that I like her more than just a friend.

"I have to say, Carol, you and I have spent a lot of time together," I said in the mirror, admiring my black suit, "I've had a lot of wonderful moments with just you and me. There's something that I have to tell you. For the past few weeks, I've felt a connection between the two of us. Ever since I first met you, I though of you as... a girl that has more beauty than nature could ever hold. I have to say, I've never met a girl like you. Your sweet, kind, honest, funny and a boatload of other positive words. I can't think of one word negative about you. There's nothing wrong with you or your personality. I think your perfect and amazing by the way you always sparkle in the moonlight. I suppose you think of me as a great guy and all that, but have I really been honest with you? Maybe there's something I'm not telling you? What am I doing? I can't tell her. She might never forgive me if I do."

Lucille rubbed against my leg and looked at herself in the mirror. She barked as if to say that I look really swell tonight. Where am I heading off to?

"Funny you should ask, girl. I'm on my way to take out a really nice girl I like. Hope you don't mind staying home by yourself again."

She barked again as if to say that she might not like it, but I should go out and have a good time. She'll see me when I get back.

"I better start hitting the road. I don't wanna be late. The subway gets pretty crowded at night. Don't destroy the house while I'm gone. You be a good girl now, you hear?"

She barked as if to say that she'll be good and not tear the house down while she's home alone.

"I'll see you when I get back. Enjoy your night alone."

With Lucille following me downstairs, I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. It was starting to get cold at night, so I better start staying warm. There could possibly be snow soon, so I better make sure to be fully prepared. I left the house, taking a violet off the Bush and started heading over towards Carol`s place. This could be my one and only chance to tell her. I may never get this moment again. Time to tell her the truth. Time to confess my feelings and thoughts about her.

* * *

 **CAROL`S POV:**

It was almost seven. Cole would be here any minute. I decided to wear the same dress and accessories from our first night together at the restaurant that we had horrible service at. Cole said the place we would go to was in the city and would be a lot better because nobody would know that he's an exile. I'm not sure if tonight is the best night, but I don't know if I should tell Cole the truth. Should I tell him that I'm under banishment as well? No, I can't tell him. I have to. No, I can't. He's gonna figure it out sooner or later. I'll just have to deny that I'm not. Oh, so many thoughts and only two choices to make. I think I should asked someone else and get their choice on what I should do. I'm sure Isabelle is still here. I went downstairs and saw that she was packing up to leave.

"Are you about to leave?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," Isabelle said, turning around to face me, "Is there something that you need, dear?"

"I was wondering if I could get your decision on something. Do you mind helping me out with that?"

"Why, of course, darling. Tell me your troubles."

"Alright, here's the thing. I haven't told Cole yet that I'm under banishment. I've been thinking about telling him, but I'm not sure if I can. I know one of these days he's gonna figure it out, but I'm not sure if I should just tell him or deny it. What do you think I should do?"

"Darling, this isn't a decision that I should make. This is a situation that you have been placed in and there's no way you can get out of it. There's no way I can get out of it, either. Here's something I can help you with, though. The best thing to do is to listen to your mind, and if that doesn't work, listen to your heart. This is your decision. Make the best of it."

"I never thought of it that way. Thanks."

"Anytime. I need to get going. I need to head out to the city tomorrow for my grandson`s football game. I'll see you Monday, darling. Have a wonderful evening."

"Bye, Isabelle. See you Monday." I closed the door as she walked away. She was some help, but should I tell Cole the truth or not?

I heard a noise out in the stairway. I turned around quickly to see if an intruder broke into the house. Nobody was there. Another noise sounded in the living room, but it was only the grandfather clock. The time was seven at night. I wonder where Cole could be. Maybe he's just running a little late. I sat down on the couch and waited. A minute later, pots and pans started crashing and banging each other in the kitchen. I walked towards the kitchen door to see what happened, but I stood in that one spot. Someone was walking behind me. I knew it had to be someone.

"Whoever you are, just show yourself," I said calmly, "If your someone that I can't stand, please leave immediately."

"Aww, I can't do that," the intruder said with a voice I was familiar of, "How else am I gonna keep you away from that guy. I told you to stay away from him. I told you to be scared of him. I told you he's someone that can't be trusted. You didn't listen to a word I said."

"Why do I always end up listening to you, Jimmy Wedge? Why can't you just go away?"

"You know I never will, baby," Jimmy said, "I'm just trying to help you make the right choice. What's so great about that guy, anyway? Is it because he has abs? Is it just because he's handsome? Is it because he's sweet? I can be a lot better than he can. Besides, I started having feelings for you first. I like you a lot more than anything else in this world."

"I never like you back and I never intend to. You were a jerk when we first met. You always made sure that your group of friends watched over my every move. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand you."

"Is that why you put yourself in exile?"

"I didn't put myself in exile just to get away from you. I put myself in exile to protect my family. They're more important to me than anything else. I won't let you take that away from me."

"Nonsense. I'll never take that away from you. Yes only thing I do wanna take away from you is from that guy. He's a bad influence."

"You shouldn't say that about someone you've never met before. What did he ever do to you that made you so angry?"

"I have met the guy before. He was my enemy in school. I was the school bully and he was dead meat. That's how it goes. You see these cuts and bruises on me. You see this sprained arm. You see the cast on my leg. He's the cause of it. That's how he got into exile."

The doorbell rang. That had to be Cole. "He's here. I have to go. I don't care what you say about him. I care about him a lot and there's nothing you can do about it. I don't care if he did this to you. You deserve it."

He grabbed my arm and held it tight. "Your not going anywhere. I'm gonna make sure you don't. Your gonna cancel on the guy. Your gonna call him tomorrow and tell him you don't wanna see him again. Then your gonna pack your bags and get out of here. I'm gonna make sure you leave and I'm gonna make sure you stay with me. You understand?"

He was forcing me and squeezing my arm tight, so I had to do as I was told. I went up to open the door and opened it just a crack. "Hey, Cole."

"Hey," Cole said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Unfortunately, tonight's not the best night. I'm just not feeling up to it. Maybe next Saturday night will be okay?"

"Well, I was planning for tonight because I've planned something really special."

"We can do it next Saturday night. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting for your call. Here from you tomorrow."

I closed the door. "I can't believe I just did what I did."

"You did the right thing," Jimmy said, "Now you and I can finally be together alone."

All of a sudden, Cole broke down the door and pounced on top of Jimmy. He slammed Jimmy to the ground.

"What are you doing here, Wedge?" Cole asked, "I thought I taught you a lesson the last time we were face to face."

"I don't listen to people who teach me lessons," Jimmy said, "I just do what ever I want."

At that moment, the fight began. Cole started swinging Jimmy around the place and made sure he couldn't fight him back. Jimmy was already in a cast with his foot and arm, so it was hard to even fight back. Somehow, he got out of Cole's grip and punched him in the face. He took Cole to the ground and kneed him in the ribs. I bet that was painful. After getting hit in the face so many times, Cole used his legs to sling Jimmy off him. Suddenly, Cole did something I've never seen him do. He turned into some kind of spinning tornado that was Brown with a mixture of rocks and soul. Dust and debris placed itself in different spots of the house. I couldn't just sit here and let this happen. I went to my closet and found my blowdart shooter and my box of tranquilizer darts. Once I escaped the closet, I began filling the blowdart shooter and kept my eyes away from the fight. Once I was situated, I looked to see Jimmy knock Cole in the head so hard that he landed on the ground unconscious. I grabbed the phone and got in contact with the police.

"Hello, this is Village Police, how can we can you?" the machine asked.

"Hello, my name is Carol Dominez, I live on 731 Ellis Farm Village Homes, and I've just taken down an intruder with a blowdart," I said, tears of fear in my eyes.

"Carol, don't do this," Jimmy begged, "I'll stay away from you. I promise."

"It's too late, Wedge. You've made too many mistakes in life." I blew out a tranquilizer dart and it hit Jimmy in the shoulder, making him fall to the ground.

I crawled over to Cole and checked to make sure he was still breathing. He was. I saw his eyes flutter open and I knew he was waking up. I sat next to him until the police came. I didn't wanna leave his side. He's the one who makes the fears and trouble going away.

* * *

 **COLE WANTED TO EXPRESS HIS FEELINGS TO CAROL, BUT UNFORTUNATELY, THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN THE WAY HE THOUGHT IT WOULD. JIMMY WEDGE CAME BACK AND FOR SOME REASON, HE KNOWS CAROL. WHAT KIND OF SECRETS IS CAROL KEEPING? LOOKS LIKE COLE GOT HIS REVENGE, AND CAROL GOT HERS. HOWEVER THAT ENDED UP BEING, I HAVE TO SAY, COLE JUST PROTECTED CAROL.**

 **THAT'S PRETTY MUCH ALL I HAVE TO SAY.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	32. The Secrets are No Longer Private

CHAPTER 31

THE SECRETS ARE NO LONGER PRIVATE

 **CAROL`S POV:**

When the police came into my home, they checked out the scene and were lucky to have the ambulance come out just in time. They took Jimmy away and said that once he wakes up, he'll be placed in jail and may go to prison for intrusion. I explained everything to them. They told me nothing would happen to Cole and said that no charges would be held against him. He only did it to help me. They told me I did the right thing by taking Jimmy down with a blowdart instead of fighting back. They knew that I only did it in self-defense. I asked them how long would Jimmy be in jail and they said not for years and years. I laughed at that part. They said the judge would make the decision. The cops left with all the information that they were able to collect. I walked up to the paramedics and asked if Cole would live. They said he would. His ribs weren't broken, but sore. He had a gash on his arm and a cut on his forehead, but they said that he should be alright after a good night's sleep. The good news is he didn't have to spend the night in the hospital.

When the commotion finally calmed down, I sat down on the couch after I finished getting Cole settled into the chair. There was no way he was going home tonight.

"I wish I could let you go home," I said, "With the condition your in, I'm scared you won't make it home."

"I don't mind staying here," Cole said, "I've never really seen the inside of your house. It looks really nice. How long did it take you to decorate it?"

"Not long. Only a few days. It's just the way I like it. It sometimes makes me think of home."

"Your lucky I got here in time to see Jimmy inside your house. What was he doing here, anyway?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure how he knows me."

"There has to be a reason why he was here. Don't lie to me, Carol. Just tell me what's really going on and I'll understand. Take my word for it. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but it makes me think your hiding something from me, too. There has to be a reason why you did that tornado power. Where did you learn that? Who taught you how to do it?"

"Looks like we're both hiding something from each other. The one thing we didn't think either of us would understand. That's why we didn't tell each other."

"I had the same thoughts. I didn't know if you would forgive me if I told you."

"I thought you would leave me and never speak to me again if I told you. I didn't think you would understand."

"We both have a secret that we don't wanna tell, but since we both know that each one of us has a secret, we have no choice but to say it."

"Which one of us should go first?"

"I don't know. Who do you think should go first? Don't even think about stalling."

"Ladies first."

"Why does it always have to be ladies first?"

"Sorry. That's how the world revolves around us. Tell me what your hiding."

"Alright." I paused to sigh. I can't believe I'm about to do this. "Here I go. The truth is... I'm in exile."

"Your in exile? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I knew you would react that way."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. Tell me everything."

"Here's my story. As a little girl, I've always dreamed of becoming an actress. It was something I was passionate about doing. I wanted to go into musical theatre. I was always singing, no matter where I was or what I was doing. I have a beautiful voice. I could prove it to you right now, but I just want to get this explanation over with. Growing up as a girl was full of mistakes and priorities. Whenever there was a play, I was always ready to audition. When there was a talent show, I was always ready to perform. That's how crazy I was about my talent. I knew I could do it. My mom knew I could do it and kept telling me to live up on my dreams. My dad told me to give it a go. They were always the one's that sponsored me. My triplet brothers never bothered to even give me any kind of faith or anything. They thought that a girl like me should always stay in the shadows. They were too overprotective. They thought something bad would happen. I told them not to worry about me. I could take care of things myself. I should've never said that, though, because when Jimmy Wedge came into my life, things started going haywire. I didn't think of him as a good guy when we first met. He was a jerk around everyone I saw him around with. He told me to do a lot of things that I refuse to do. One day, he told me to do something that I really didn't wanna do. He wanted me to hurt someone. It was an old friend of his that he couldn't stand and said he wanted me to take care of him. I told him no. He left me on the sidewalk and drove away in his car. When I came home that day, I saw police cars and an ambulance outside the house. My mom ran out of the house in tears and told me that someone hurt daddy. She said it was the boy who kept coming around me. I knew who it was. To avenge my father, I ended up finding everyone in Jimmy`s gang and started hurting them. When I found Jimmy, he told me to get out while I still could. I just listen to him. I was on the run for two months. By the time I could run no longer, I turned myself in to the mayor of Ninjago City. He banished me and I left the next day. After a few weeks, I stayed out of touch with everyone I knew. I knew I would never see them again. I wish I could still stay in contact with them now. I've probably hurt everyone I knew and loved." I cried when I finished. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They just wanted to spill. At that exact point, I wanted my mother. I wanted somebody to hold.

At that moment, I felt an arm wrapped around my shoulder that had a bandage on it. I looked to see Cole, staring at me. His eyes explained it all, telling me that he understands what I'm going through. I'm sure he's going through the same thing. He's only new to all this exile stuff. I've been going through this for two years and I'm pretty much used to it. He's only been going through it for a few weeks. He's still getting used to the fact that he may never see his friends again. I don't want him to make the same mistake I'm going through.

"I've stayed out of touch with the people I knew ever since I became an exile," I said, "I don't want you to make the same mistake. I want you to stay in touch with the people you love and care about. I know how important they are to you."

"There's no reason I should do that anymore," Cole said, "I'm happy here. I understand that your trying to help me, but I ave no plans to ever go anywhere near the city."

"I guess I can't force you to do anything. I've been force to do things ever since I met Jimmy."

"Let's not talk about Wedge. I don't like the guy. I can't stand the guy. It's a fact that I'd rather not talk about."

"You need to tell me what your hiding. If Jimmy Wedge is part of the story, then you need to tell me. After you finish telling me, I promise that I will never ask you to talk about Wedge ever again."

"You promise to keep that promise?"

"Have I ever told any of your secrets to anyone? Speaking of which, I don't think you have any secrets."

"This is my secret." He sighed and looked me straight in the eye. "I'm a ninja."

"You're a what?"

"I'm a ninja. A hero. Someone that has always kept people safe and away from the darkness. I'm part of the reason that the light still shines."

"You're a hero? I can't believe it. All this time and you've never told me. You never told me you could fight. Being a hero is something I can understand deeply."

"Let me explain. Growing up as a boy, I was raised by my dad and only my dad. I never had a mother figure in life. My dad always wanted me to follow in his footsteps. When I was six, he set up a quartet for me. By the time we finished our first show, we automatically became a group of friends instead of a group of singers. By the time I turned twelve, my dad sent me to the Manti Oppenheimer, but I only stayed for two days. I ran off and decided to start my own journey. I continued writing letters to my dad about how boarding school was going. I happened to bump into a new unfamiliar person a few years later. He happens to be my teacher and my old boss from my last teaching job, Sensei Wu. I was the first person he found. I trained to become a ninja and not too long after, I saw my father again when I was on a mission. He didn't approve of me being a ninja and said I was ruining the family legacy. He just walked out the door. When he saw me dance and fight at the same time, he said I was a hero. Something didn't add up right when he told me that. It's like he changed for a reason. I had a feeling he wasn't telling me something, but I decided not to worry about it. Time passed and my dad decided to get me and the old quartet back together again. A couple of strange things happened, though. My dad saw someone that he must've known years ago, because he said her name in front of the entire open house. He ran off to catch up to her. I kept wondering how he knew that strange woman. Another weird thing happened after I was placed into exile. I was fighting the leader of an evil tribe called the Aperians. Before they retreated, she asked me if I was willing to fight anyone that was family. I was wondering why she said that. I suppose I'll never know. I'll explain why I was put into exile. Jimmy came by while I was hanging out with the quartet. You see, the whole time, I pretended to be the leader of the group. The actual leader, Rick, said that he was the leader and decided to take the hit for once. I only did all that to protect him. I didn't want my best friend getting the blow. I avenged him by taking down Wedge. I ran off and went to someone else's place to get my side patched up. That's when I saw the video on the news. I had to turn myself in. That's what I did. Borg placed me into exile and that was the end of it. I actually stopped Borg from calling me all the time because blamed him for this mess. I'll never speak to anyone I've known all my life. I can never forgive myself if I did." A tear rolled down his eye, but he didn't cry. I suppose he's cried enough when he first got here in the village.

"I suppose we've both been through a lot in the past," I said.

"Yeah," Cole said, "As they say, the past is the past, and the future is the future."

We laughed afterwards. It was always good to have a good laugh afterwards. Cole fell asleep not too long after. It was almost ten at night. I placed a blanket over Cole so he wouldn't get cold as the night passed by. The cold was coming fast and I was afraid it would start snowing soon. I went up into my room and headed to bed. It's been a long night. I was happy that Cole understood me being an exile. I don't care if he's a ninja. He may not be a hero to Ninjago anymore, but after what he did tonight, he'll always be my hero.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE COLE AND CAROL TOLD THEIR SECRETS TO EACH OTHER. NEITHER OF THEM GOT MAD. NEITHER OF THEM GOT UPSET. THEY BOTH UNDERSTAND WHY THEY KEPT THOSE SECRETS IN THE FIRST PLACE. HOW THE PAST CAN BE SO GOOD AND BAD AT THE SAME TIME. BUT THE FUTURE ALWAYS COMES AND MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER. OH, BY THE WAY, CAROL THINKS OF COLE AS HER HERO.**

 **THAT'S STILL ALL I HAVE TO SAY.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	33. Sunday Talk

CHAPTER 32

SUNDAY TALK

 **COLE'S POV:**

I woke up the next morning in Carol`s house, still in her chair with a blanket covered over me. I forgot that she let me stay over last night because she didn't want me wandering back home in the darkness with my injuries. Daylight finally arrived, waking up at six in the morning. I forgot that I was cut up and bruised up from head to toe and my arm had a cast on it. I was hoping his sprain would heal soon. I smelled something from in the kitchen. Carol must be cooking breakfast. The smell of pancakes just surrounded the air and led me right over to the stove. My footsteps must be loud enough to hear because Carol turned around and caught me. She giggled when I jumped back.

"What are you doing?" Carol asked.

"I just smelled something in here and was hoping they were ready," I said, "If you hoping to give me a bite."

"I was making these pancakes for the both of us. Do you literally think I forgot that you were still here?"

"No, but I was just checking in. By the way, do you mind helping me get home? I need to check on Lucille and call in to work tomorrow and tell my boss that I won't be coming in due to my injuries."

"Cole, I'm really sorry about everything that happened last night. I'm really, truly sorry. I never meant any of it to come into play. I promise. I hope you can forgive me."

"Carol, remember what we talked about last night? We both had a secret that we didn't wanna tell each other, but we did it, anyway. Now is the time to let it go. The past is the past."

"And the future is the future."

"Listen, Carol, you and I have been through a lot in our lives. You have overprotective brothers, parents that love you, you did everything you could to live up to your dreams, and you actually did something to avenge your family. You tried to stand up to you know who, and yes it didn't work, but you still did what you could. Me? What's my story? I grew up with no mother figure in my life, a father who wanted me to follow in his footsteps, a team of ninja that are like family to me, and someone who wanted to avenge his childhood buddy. I got revenge on you know who, but where did I end up at? I ended up here in this little village. You were the same way. Sure you've been here longer than me, but we still ended up in the same mess. If I didn't get into exile, I would've never met you, and meeting you was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Cole, you are making this sound like a speech. What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that maybe this could be our chance to finally escape this place. We could run away and never return. We could travel through the woods and find ourselves another place to live at. Better yet, we can build ourselves a place. I know just how to do it and where to do it at."

"Wait a second. Are you saying that we should escape exile?"

"What do you think I'm saying. Don't you want to live a life of freedom?"

"I don't know. I've never lived a life of freedom in a while. I just don't know if I'm up to the task. I've been here all this time always being told what to do by my old hag of a boss, having to hire someone to do all my chores for me five days a week, always having to follow certain rules, never having any time to myself without having someone to tell me what to do. That's how my life has become. Should I really continue it?"

"That's why we gotta get out of here. You and me. It'll be a piece of cake. Nothing to it."

"Cole, I know a lot of people here, and a lot of people know me. I'm not sure it would be wise for me to leave when they all know that I'm in exile. What will I tell Isabelle? She helps me around the house. She'll figure out that I'm gone and call Borg about it. What will I say to Angelina? She's always on my case about the type of people I hang around with. Sure, she acts like she's my mother, but she worries about me too much and I'm not very sure if she'll take this well at all. There's no way that I can ever leave."

"No one here really knows me, but I suppose they've forgotten me as an exile and started thinking of me as a normal person in this village. Your the only one that knows who I am. You know that I exist. I'm tired of living this life, and let's face it, so are you. It's time you and I make an escape. We need to get out of here. Are you with me or not?"

She hesitated and then sighed. "Alright... I'm with you. I'm tired of this place."

"We leave tomorrow."

"Give me some time to pack. I have a lot of things to take with me."

"This is an escaping mission, you know."

"I'll need all the necessary supplies. Plus, I'll need to take everything with me."

"This is harder than I thought. Looks like I'm gonna have to buy a couple of horses and a carriage. You know where I can buy that at?"

"They sell horses over in the next village. They sell two seated carriages here."

"That's all I need. Do you mind keeping an eye on my house while I go and do all that? Oh, and could you feed Lucille?"

"I certainly can. Right after we finish breakfast."

Once breakfast was over with, I went down to the next village and bought two horses, which cost a hundred dollars. Taking them home, I was lucky not to pass by Carol`s old hag of a boss on my way home. I'm sure my landlord will be coming over soon to collect the rent that I won't be paying, so I had to keep the horses hidden inside the empty tool shed, where I gave them buckets of water and plenty of grass to graze on. I ran down to the village again and bought a horsepower carriage. I placed it in the side of the yard when I got home and went to check the mail. One envelope was from the landlord stating that he'll be coming over tomorrow morning to pick up the rent. I need to remember to put a check under the mat tomorrow. Another letter was from my father. Since I haven't called him in a while, he decided to write to me. I decided to read it later and placed it in my pocket. I went inside the house and saw Carol petting the dog on the couch. Lucille was enjoying her head rub.

"Lucille seems to be fully house trained," Carol said, "How did you train her so fast?"

"She was already fully trained when I first got her," I said, "I am never betting at another dog race again. By the way, that guy that had her kind of looked like a scientist."

"That's why she's so well behaved. That scientist was putting experiments on her. Isn't that right, girl?" Lucille started whimpering. "I guess she's glad you got her before he was able to take her back. I think she understands what we're talking about."

"You are never going back to that guy again. Your my dog now."

Lucille barked as if was trying to say that she's glad I'm her new owner.

"What are we gonna do about Lucille when we escape?" Carol asked.

"Were taking her with us," I said, "I'm gonna head into town and buy a few packs of food for her. I'll buy some groceries after I'm done with that. You should head on home and start packing. I think it's best if we leave tonight where nobody can see us. Don't forget to write a note to whoever reads it. They'll want to know something. Say whatever you want."

"Don't you want me to get any groceries? I have plenty of food at home and I can stop by the fruit stand to pick up some things. I'll leave the money on the counter."

"Pack up your things first and then pack up the food. Bring the food here and I'll keep it in the carriage. Leave the rest of your things at home. I'll come get you later tonight. I'll pack up my things as soon as I'm finished with all the shopping. We leave at midnight. Oh, and I'm gonna buy a cooler with some ice as well. We're gonna need more than one, and that's all I got."

"I have a regular size cooler. I have a tiny one, too."

"Bring both of those with you. We're gonna need to keep the food as cool as we can. We'll fill your coolers up with ice once I get to your house. You got all of this crammed in your brain?"

"I got it all."

"Good. Now start heading home. I'll be over there by midnight."

"I'll be waiting."

I went into town after Carol left to get the groceries and food for the dog. I dropped all that off at the house and went to buy a bunch of ice. It was already too cold to be carrying bags of ice and I probably look weird doing it, but I could care less what other people think. I put some of the ice in the freezer and used some of it for the coolers. Once I finished that, I packed up my clothes, pictures, blankets, pillows and all other necessary supplies. By the time I finished all that, it was five in the evening. I went to the refrigerator and made myself a sandwich. I used the last of the meat, so the fridge was completely empty. Not a single crumb remained. After all that work, I decided to take a break and relax. I took out the letter from my dad and look through it. My eyes widen when I read what it said.

 _Dear Cole,_

 _I've been worried about you for the past few weeks. You haven't called to check in. You didn't even write back. There have been some things that I needed to tell you before you left, but I never got that chance. I've decided to tell you. First off, your mother has been found. She escaped from her imprisonment and is finally living with me again safe and sound. Whenever you come over to visit, I'll give the both of you a wondrous introduction. It's the least I can do. Second, there's a secret that I've been hiding from you all these years. A long time ago, back when your mother and I were dating, we became interested in the art of spinjitzu, so we became ninjas. Son, don't throw this letter away and become angry just because I'm telling you all of this now. Your anger will take control of you the longer you stay mad. I'm sorry for not telling you this before. Let me say a few things before I send this to you. I love you, son. You have always been the center of my life. I hope you find everything your looking for in the future._

 _Love, Your Father_

 _Lou Brookstone_

I almost teared up when I finished reading it. I put the letter back in the envelope and placed it in my pocket. It would be the last thing I ever receive from my father.

* * *

 **COLE AND CAROL HAVE DECIDED TO ESCAPE. I HOPE THEY DON'T GET CAUGHT. WITHOUT AN ACTUAL VEHICLE TO TRAVEL IN, THEY'LL HAVE TO GET SOMEWHERE THE OLD FASHION WAY. BY HORSE AND CARRIAGE. COLE'S FATHER SENT HIS SON A LETTER TELLING HIM ALL THAT HE DOESN'T KNOW. WHAT HIS FATHER DOESN'T KNOW IS THAT COLE MAY NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN. I WONDER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**

 **HERE'S A FAVOR I WANT YOU GUYS TO DO FOR ME. SPREAD THE WORD OF MY STORIES. IF THEIR A NINJAGO FAN, I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THEM. DON'T FORGET, IF YOU HAVE A COMMUNITY, I WOULD LOVE TO BE A PART OF IT.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **SORRY I DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY. I HAD A DENTIST APPOINTMENT. I MIGHT HAVE TO GET MY WISDOM TEETH TAKEN OUT. NOT KIDDING.**


	34. Escaping From Exile

CHAPTER 33

ESCAPING FROM EXILE

 **CAROL`S POV:**

I was on my way to the fruit stand in town, trying to make sure that Angelina didn't catch me. It makes me think that she lives inside the store. Now that I'm leaving from this place, I needed to write a note explaining to her that I've decided to quit my job and move to the next village where I could live in peace. That's exactly what I did. I stuck the note on the door of the store where I saw another note already taped to the door. It stated:

 _I've headed out to the city for the day. I will return later this evening._

 _Angelina_

Since she was gone, I decided to take one of the cloth bags and take as much fruit as I could. I'm glad I have a fifteen percent discount here. I left the money on the counter and hoped that nobody would steal while I was gone. After all, winter was coming and I would be stuck working inside the store for the next three months with Angelina until spring came. Night would be coming soon, so I took all that I could find and headed straight for home. I ran into my room and packed at least six suitcases full of clothes, shoes, books, pictures, kitchen utensils, collectors items and other unnecessary items. What's next? The kitchen sink? I decided to say no on that one.

I placed all my suitcases on the floor in the living room and went to search for the coolers. I found the small one in the kitchen and the large one upstairs in the hall closet. I placed both of them in the living room. I went back upstairs into my room and found my backpack, filling it with bottled water, package dried food, extra blankets, pillows and way too many other stuff. They don't call me a shop til you drop girl for nothing. I placed my backpack downstairs with my suitcases and went outside to retrieve the mail. I looked to see that I got a letter from the landlord telling me that the monthly rent was due tomorrow. I better leave a check for him on the door. I looked through the junk mail and found a letter that was from my family. I haven't heard from them in a while. I ran inside the house and tore open the letter. I looked through it to see what it said.

 _Dear Carol,_

 _I know you haven't been in contact with us for a long time, but I've decided that now was the best time to give you some news that you need to know. Your father has been sick for the past week. He's needing a new kidney, but nobody has the same blood type that he has. We were able to look back at your medical forms and saw that you had the same blood type as your father. We've decided to travel to Chitow City and report him to the hospital where you have to make a decision to give your kidney to your father. This would be the perfect time for all of us to reunite again, but it won't be the whole family._

 _Another thing is your brother Wallace. He's been missing for the past couple of days and no one can seem to find him. We've sent Gregory and William out to find him, but he's nowhere in sight. I'm starting to worry about him. We need you to return home. We miss you. We're tired of you ignoring us and blaming the world on your exile. We love you, no matter what you did. You were only trying to avenge the family. That's something we can all understand. I hope you can make some time to see us. We give you all our love and care._

 _Love, Your Dear Mother,_

 _Ashley Dominez_

I can't believe this. My father is needing a kidney transplant and I'm the only one with the same blood type. Of all the people I don't want to face, I really don't wanna face my father. I know that he loves me, but seeing the shame that I bring on the family just makes things worse than they already are. Then there's my brother, Wallace, the third triplet. He's my favorite brother of all times. He's always there for me and he's not so overprotective. He's shy and usually stays in the shadows, but he's never around in the darkness when I'm around. He's afraid of a lot of things. He's very smart and knows more about science and history than anyone that I've ever known. He's pretty good with technology and used to teach me some pretty basic hacking skills. With him gone missing, I'm starting to worry about him. I'm starting to worry about my whole family.

I can't do it. I can never go back to them. It's too emotional and I just can't stand feeling the pain. I've already made my decisions. I'm leaving this place. I'm escaping from exile and I'm never turning back. I'm going to start making my own decisions from this point on. Cole may have thought of the idea to escape, but I made the decision to go with him. I would go anywhere with him.

It was almost nine at night. I still had a couple of things to do. I went outside so I could water the flowers around the mailbox one last time. The least I could do was make them pretty before the cold, wintry air came and made them wilt. While I did so, when I stood up straight, I saw a face that I was not hoping to see.

I gasped. "Angelina?" I asked.

"That's right, girl, it's me," Angelina said, "You really think I wouldn't show up when I saw that note on the door? Didn't you read the note right next to it or were you too stubborn to read it?"

"I read the note."

"Then you knew that I would be back this afternoon. Do you really think that I don't know you're lying to me? Your not moving into the next village. Your running away from exile. The young always do so. Who gave you the idea to run away? Was it that boy you met? I told you to stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble."

"You are no longer concerned with what I do anymore, Angelina. I don't work for you."

"So your going to quit on me? Just like that? Well, let me tell you something, girl. When you go out there in the world with that boy, you're going to be making the biggest mistake of your life. You don't know what that boy is capable of. You don't know the secrets that the boy has. Secrets that he doesn't plan to tell you until the right time. What do you have to say about that?"

"Stop acting like your my mother, Angelina, because your not."

"I beg your pardon."

"You have been acting like my mother since I first met you, and I'm sick and tired of it. I won't take it from you anymore. I was never allowed to speak to you this way because I was afraid that you would fire me. Guess what? I quit. I no longer work for you, so I can say whatever I want. You are nothing but a terrible, strict old hag that I have not been able to stand for the past two years. You may have helped me in the beginning with my job and my home, but this is the end. I will no longer stand here and let you yell at me. This is it. I've had enough of you. You are no longer my boss, so stop acting like you are." I just snapped right in front of her. In all my exile life, I've never been able to do that. I looked right into her eyes. "I know I never mean to say stuff like that, but I have been waiting all my exile life to say it to you. How do you like that?"

"I always knew you thought of me the same way, because that's what everyone else thinks. They all think of me as a terrible old hag that tries to give them life lessons, but do they ever listen to me? They never do, and they always end up taking the wrong path. If you want to escape from your exile with that boy, go right ahead. I would care less. Don't come crying to me when they find you somewhere in the middle of the woods, eating rabbit off a stick. You'll see that I told you so. Don't even think about coming back here for a job, because I won't hire you. Nobody will. I'll make sure of that. I would care less if you lived in the streets, begging people for money so you can buy food. It wouldn't matter to me at all. I hope you enjoy your life in the woods more than you did in this village. I hope you never come back."

"Get off my property!"

She stepped back a few feet and turned around to walk away. Finally, I got rid of that old hag forever. In just a couple of hours, I'll be out of here forever and I'll never have to worry about her ever again. I went back inside the house. It was almost nine-thirty. Cole would be coming soon. I decided to keep the door unlocked because I'm tempted to fall asleep. I found a pen and took some paper out of the drawer and began writing a note to Isabelle. Of all the people in the village that I think of as a true friend, she deserves to know what's really going on.

 _Dear Isabelle,_

 _There is something that you need to know. I've decided to escape from exile. Don't panic and don't call Borg. There are some reasons why I'm doing this. First off, I'm tired of being here in this village. I just need to get away for some time. Second, my mother sent me a letter stating that my father needs a kidney transplant and my brother is missing. I'm the only one with the same blood type as my father, so I need some time to think about it. I also need to search for my brother, Wallace, because he my favorite of all the triplets. Third, I've decided I ant to leave and be with Cole because... I think of him more than just a friend. At least, that's what I think. The reason I'm telling you all this is because I can trust you. Your my friend and I can't leave without you knowing what's going on. I want to say thank you for all that you've done. I could never ask for a better housekeeper and a better friend like you. Who knows? I may come back. I may not. If I don't, I want you to keep this letter. If I do, I'll come back a changed woman. I give you all my care._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Carol Dominez_

I placed the letter on the coffee table as tears streamed out my eyes. A few minutes passed by and I didn't realize that I fell asleep. I was woken up by a light shake and with the lamp still turned on.

"Carol, did you fall asleep with the door unlock?" Cole asked worryingly.

"I kept it unlock so you could come in if I fell asleep," I said.

"Well, I'm waking you up now. I filled up both you coolers with ice and placed the food in there. I placed those and your bags inside the carriage. Grab whatever else you need and let's get a move on. It's almost midnight."

Grabbing my backpack and my bag, I walked out the door and placed them both in the back. Cole helped me in the carriage and commanded the horses to move. I decided that now would be a good time to get some sleep. It was be a long trip for the night. Besides, when I wake up, I want to be surprised as to where I am. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm escaping from exile. I'm being lead to freedom.

* * *

 **FILLED WITH SO MANY LETTERS AND SO MANY CHOICES TO HAVE TO MAKE, CAROL HAS THE WORST OF LUCK. NOW THERE ARE OTHER THINGS THAT COLE DOESN'T KNOW AND SHE'S NOT TELLING HIM. HER FATHER NEEDS HELP AND HER BROTHER HAS GONE MISSING. AT LEAST SHE TOLD ISABELLE ABOUT ALL THIS BEFORE SHE LEFT. WELL, SHE DID IN A LETTER.**

 **I CAN'T BELIEVE CAROL TOLD OFF ANGELINA. IF YOU ASK ME, SOMEONE NEEDED TO SAY THOSE THINGS TO HER. WHAT IF SHE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH AND IT COULD HAPPEN? WILL CAROL BE SENT BACK? NOT IF SHE HAS TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT. SHE'S FINALLY FREE, AND SHE'S ESCAPING WITH COLE.**

 **I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	35. More Information on The Apes

CHAPTER 34

MORE INFORMATION ON THE APES

 **APERIA`S POV:**

The plan will go as followed. I will destroy the ninja before I bring myself to Cole. I know where he is and he will never be able to escape if he tried. I love it when my plans go from bad to good. It just makes things even more fun. Once I have my hands on Cole, there will be no way anybody can stop me from the future plans that I have. There was just one thing, thought. What should I do about my daughter and that husband of hers? I don't want the both of them getting in the way of my plans. I was busy arranging the battle scene of what position my men should go in when we fight the ninja. My soldiers were training at this very moment to make sure that we are prepared. I was just about to put the finishing touches on the scene when my chief advisor, Abe, came running inside the room.

"Your Majesty," Abe said, "We have a serious problem."

"What is it this time, Abe?" I asked, "Can't you see I'm in the middle of figuring out the plans for the battle scene?"

"We might have a slight change of plans. The royal court and I were looking through the jewel and keeping an eye on Cole for you. It seems that he has escaped exile. We saw him sneak away."

"You better not be joking about this. If you are, it's not funny at all. You better give me one good reason why I shouldn't place you in the dungeon right now."

"I'm not lying to you, your Majesty. I'm telling the truth. I swear. I brought to jewel to you so I could give you proof that I'm not lying."

The jewel showed me Cole riding away from the village he was exiled to. Next to him was a girl with short, black hair the went an inch passed her shoulders. In the wagon was a dog that looked to be about three months old. Cole was able to escape without getting caught. Why do my plans always backfire? I need to think of a new plan.

"Get that jewel out of my sight," I said, "Change of plans. We will go after Cole first. That is an order."

"Your Majesty, I thought we agreed that the ninja were to be destroyed before we ever found Cole," Abe said.

"Do not tell me what we agreed on before. I said it was a change of plans. We take Cole first. Start assembling the men. They will arrange a battle the night after tomorrow. Don't lose sight of Cole and that girl."

"Yes, your Majesty." Abe ran off, scared of what I would say to him next.

I went back over to the desk and started slamming the pieces of the army scene on the floor. I'll have to think up of a new battle scene. How was Cole able to find a way to escape from exile? There has to be a reason why. I need to find him before anyone else does. I need Cole for my plans. He is the main part of me ruling Ninjago once and for all.

* * *

 **GARMADON`S POV:**

For the past couple of hours, I began searching through Cole's family tree. I was able to find some very interesting things. I looked back through the Aperians history and saw that some of it is true. I had to tell everyone else about this. They need to know now before it's too late. I called everyone into the control room and made sure everyone was accounted for.

"This better be good," Kai said, wandering inside with his robe on, "I was just about to call it a night."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your slumber, Kai, but we have some serious matters to discuss," I explained, "I became suspicious of the Aperian matter, so I decided to do some research. I looked up Cole's history because I thought it would give us some knowledge of what's going on. The leader that the Aperians have right now is actually on Cole's family tree as we speak. On his mother's side of the family. It all started with Cole's great-great grandmother Sarah Seemers. She ruled over the apes and became the first mostly human ape ruler. Next we have Mary Williams, Cole's great grandmother. She was a strict queen and the worst that the Aperians ever had. That's why she was executed after twenty years of ruling. Next comes Cole's grandmother Mary Ann Wilks. She didn't start ruling until after her fully human daughter turned four years old. The daughter happens to be Sophie Wilks. Now she's know as Sophie Brookstone. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Cole's mother."

"We all knew he had a mother, but he's never talked about her," Kai said.

"What was the reason for the fact of not saying anything about this?" Jay asked.

"It might be the fact that Cole didn't know who his mother was," I said, "Somehow, Sophie was able to escape from her mother and return to her father's home. She was fourteen when she ran off. She met Cole's father when they were eighteen, but he had a secret of his own when they first met. You see, Wu and I knew Lou from the start. We became friends, but suddenly he had the potential of becoming a hero. May I present Lou, Master of Earth from the past."

"Cole's father was a ninja?" Kai asked.

"That's easy to explain where Cole got his powers from," Nya said.

"How did Sophie end up with a ninja?" Kitty asked.

"I'm getting to that," I said, "After some time, Sophie trained to be a ninja as well. She became the Earth Mistress. While they were dating, they usually ran in complications with the apes, but Sophie never did see her mother in any of the battles. Time passed and Lou and Sophie finally got married. Time passed by and they had Cole. Here comes the surprise. When Cole was three months old, the apes were going to take him, but his mother decided to take his place. She ended up going back to her bondage and has not been seen since."

"Why are the apes once again roaming around Ninjago?" Zeah asked, "Did Sophie escape again?"

"That's one of my theories," I said, "I'm not very sure. Here's the information I was able to find on Cole. This is the most important now, so you need to listen. I read through some information that I thought were just misprints, so I scanned them. The scanning showed that everything was in perfect order. I read through it and it said that Cole's destiny is to become something called the Great Ape. I wasn't very sure what that creature is, but I decided research it. Unfortunately, the computer doesn't have all the answers."

"I know what it is," Misako said.

"I can always count on you and your scrolls, darling," I said, "So, what is this Great Ape and why is Cole destined to become it?"

"There's a reason why, but first let's start with the information." Misako opened the scroll. "It states here that the first Great Ape was summoned two hundred years ago by the Aperian tribes. It was known to become the new leader and to destroy everything in its path with just one hit. What the tribes didn't know was that it could destroy its own people as well. The only way the Great Ape could be destroyed was with one simple antidote, but it took ten years to make."

"Which is how we ended up with the ten years of terror."

"Once the antidote was made, it only stopped the Great Ape halfway. They knew that the antidote. Only a different power could stop it the rest of the way. That power was true love."

"What does the love have to do with all of this?" Kai asked.

"Uh, evil should not be living in a fairy tale," Jay said.

"I think it's actually quite sweet how true love is half the antidote," Jen said.

"Guys, if it wasn't for true love, none of you would've been able to defeat your enemies," Kitty said, "Were actually the only reason you guys were able to do what you did."

"They're right, you know," I said, "Let's get back on the subject, though."

"Here's the rest of the information," Misako said, "The only way the person becomes the Great Ape is if they drink a special powder that is usually mixed in with their tea, but I'm not sure Cole was able to drink it without ever being around someone."

"I figured it out. It states here that when Cole's parents were sleeping one night, no one heard his cries when he was hungry. Someone else was already feeding him his formula."

"There's are answer. That powder is already inside Cole's system. He doesn't become the Great Ape automatically, though. The leader has to say a certain rhyme in the Aperian language that completes the transformation."

"So if Cole is taken by the Aperians, then he'll turn into the Great Ape automatically by their leader," Kai said.

"We need to tell Cole about this," Jay said, "He needs to know."

"You do realize that he is living in exile now, right?" Zane reminded him.

"Then I'll just call him."

"There's no way you'll be able to do that, Jay," Jen said, "Cole is no longer part of our contacts. Borg told us that, remember."

"Who cares what Borg says?" Jay asked her, "I don't." He runs out of the room.

Jen sighed. "Why is it that when I tell Jay something, he usually never listens to me?"

"You get used to it," Nya said, "Guys act like kids sometimes. Kind of one of the reasons why I broke up with Jay."

"He used to listen to me at every moment of the time when we were young." She sighed. "I still love him, though."

"Let's all get to bed early tonight," I said, "Were leaving tomorrow. The kids will stay with Howard until we get back. Hire a substitute for the week. See you all in the morning."

Everyone left the room except for me. I need to figure out Cole's exact location. I have a feeling that he's not in the same place anymore. I placed a tracking device on him and saw that he was moving away from the village and entering through the woods. Time to keep up with what he's doing. I have a feeling something will happen if he's not being watched.

* * *

 **APERIA HAS A CHANGE OF PLANS. KIDNAPPED COLE BEFORE GOING OUT AFTER THE NINJA. COLE HAS ESCAPE FROM EXILE AND NOW HE NEEDS TO BE TAKEN.**

 **THE NINJA ARE NOW SUSPICIOUS OF WHAT THE APES ARE UP TO. ACTUALLY, THEY ALREADY NOW WHAT THERE UP TO. COLE IS KNOWN AS THE GREAT APE, SO THEY NEED TO STOP APERIA BEFORE SHE SOMETHING DRASTIC THAT SHE'LL REGRET.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	36. Confessing The Letters

CHAPTER 35

CONFESSING THE LETTERS

 **CAROL`S POV:**

I was left in a dream surrounded by fields of flowers as I was sitting under an oak tree, looking at the sky and its moving clouds. I was woken up by a sudden sound that made me think a phone was ringing nearby. My eyes looked to see Cole holding his cell phone and checking the ID on it. The buzzing stopped and Cole turned off the noise. I was hoping he would hear the voice mail when he had the chance, but instead he threw the phone out into the trees, never to be seen again. I didn't ask why he did so. Perhaps he saw who the person was and didn't want to have anything to do with them. He was starting to become me. He was ignoring his family members and friends and decided not to have any contact with them again. It's only been a day since we left the village. Well, it's only been about ten hours. It was ten in the morning and Cole looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Why don't you let me drive for a little while?" I asked.

"No, I'm good," Cole said, "I can travel for another hour or two."

"I think it's best if we stop somewhere for a while. Why don't we take a break and call it a day?"

"If you say so. Let me just find a place for us to camp out at."

We found a pretty good strip of land that seemed like a good spot to rest. Cole went out to find some firewood while I searched through the coolers and found a carton of eggs. The bread was placed on top of the small cooler so it wouldn't squish. I found a cooking pan to use and decided to build a pan holder to place over the fire. Using two sticks, two branches and some strong rope, I placed the pan in the rope holder to see if the pan would stay. It did. I just made a new invention using nothing but the tools outside of nature. Cole came back with some logs and rocks. He looked at the pan holder.

"How did you make that?" Cole asked.

"I just used what I could find," I said, "Care to start the fire?"

"With pleasure." He placed the logs under the pan and surrounded the logs with rocks. He used two extra rocks to scrape together and started making some smoke. Blowing on the logs, a fire slowly started to appear. Cole stood up in appreciation. "I, Cole Brookstone, have made fire. Take that, nature!"

"I think your just tired from traveling for ten hours straight," I said, "Why don't you go and set up the tents and I'll start cooking us some mid-morning meals?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll leave you to the cooking."

Cooking over the fire took a lot longer than it could with the oven. Saving the amount of food we had, I decided to cook four eggs and toast up two pieces of bread. While the food sizzles on the pan, I looked at Cole fumbling around with the tents just to try and put them up for us to sleep in. Once he finally got the first tent put up, I was already finished cooking.

"Are you hungry, Cole?" I asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Cole said, walking over and taking a plate. I watched as he devoured his whole plate in almost two bites. I was only halfway through my plate. "Sorry you had to see that. I haven't eaten since yesterday at about breakfast time when you made those pancakes."

"Funny. I've eaten all three meals yesterday."

"That's a good thing. I want you to keep your strength. It's important. Sooner or later, I'm gonna need to start teaching you how to fight."

"Let's wait until after we get to where we're going. I don't want us to slow down or anything just to worry about training."

"Fair enough. I'm gonna go back and set up the tent."

"Cole, do you mind if I tell you something first?"

"Go right ahead. I'm listening."

I sighed. "Last night, I went out and watered my flowers that I planted around the mailbox. I wanted them to stay around for a little longer before the cold weather started attacking them. Angelina came right by my house. I wrote her a note stating that I would be moving out and finding a new home in the next village. She knew I was lying. I just got angry all of a sudden and ended up calling her a terrible, strict old hag. Was that the wrong thing to say?"

"You always told me that she's strict at times, but she's just looking out for you. You were just tired of being told what to do by her and you just snapped. I'm sure you both will meet again one day. You both might be able to settle things in a peaceful way."

I thanked Cole for helping me with that problem. He finally finished putting the second tent up and went inside of it to at least get a few hours of sleep. He would need it. I was left alone in the outside world. It kind of reminded me of the dream I had. There are moments like this where I'm alone ans I usually sing when no one's around. I just had that feeling and I usually make up songs as I go along, not bothering if it isn't good or not. I sing it because I want to.

 _Where it's green and where it's blue_

 _A place where I can see you_

 _A place where I feel wonderful inside_

 _Somewhere I don't have to hide_

 _You make me feel like a person again_

 _I'd rather be with you until the end_

 _There's nowhere else I'd rather be_

 _Then you being here in the forest with me_

 _Sometimes I think of you as the sun_

 _So full of energy and so much fun_

 _It makes me feel that your more than just a friend_

 _Someone I can be with at the end_

 _Now I'll tell you how I feel_

 _My heart will be open and it won't be sealed_

 _All the thing that I've been through_

 _You came to let me say that I love you_

 _From the flowers and springs and trees_

 _I'm glad you hear that you'll be with me_

 _There's nowhere else I'd rather be_

 _Then you being here in the forest with me_

 _I'm glad to say that you love me_

 _As long as your here in the forest with me_

There I go. Singing the song in my own fashion and in my own way. I sat up in the tree the rest of the time while Cole was asleep. He woke up and started up the fire again. I waved down at him to let him know that I was up here. Before that, I kept hearing strange noises in the distance. Some of the leaves on the trees began to shimmer like dangling crystals. I was thinking about coming down so I could escape from the noise. When I started smelling something that was a about to burn, I slid down the tree and ran towards the fire.

"What is going on over here?" I asked.

"Well, since you cooked dinner for us this morning, I thought I would cook the evening meal," Cole said, "I hope you like chicken strips."

"I do, but there burnt." It's true. Every single strip that was cook was either halfway or completely black. "Cole, do you know how to cook?"

"Why would you be asking a question like that? Of course I know how to cook."

"Really? Well, if you knew how to cook, then you would only leave each strip on its side for three to four minutes. Seems to me that you kept them on there much longer than that."

Cole sighed. "Alright, the truth is... I can't cook. I've done it so many times before, but now I have the feeling like I was never able to do it before. I've never had anyone to teach me how to do it."

I just laughed and showed him the proper way that things should be cooked. Always follow the recipe step by step. Never add too much of anything, including spices. It's just that easy. We ate the strips that I helped him cook while I threw the burnt one's out to feed to the passing bird. I hope they don't break their beaks because those things are hard as a rock. I went back over to the fire and sat down next to Cole. I couldn't stop thinking of the letter. I placed my hands in my hoodie pocket and felt something in it. I found the folded up letter and tried to unfold it so I could read it again, but I didn't want Cole to see it. I looked at him and saw that he had a letter in his hands, reading it silently to himself.

"Who is that letter from?" I asked.

He looked at me and I'm sure that I saw him jump a little. "It's nothing."

"It has to be something."

He looked at the letter in my hand. "Who is that letter from?"

"If I tell you who this is from, will you tell me who that is from?"

"Sure."

I sighed. "It's from my mother. I haven't spoken to her or the rest of my family in a while. Some stuff has been going on, I suppose. My brother, Wallace, has gone missing and nobody can seem to find him. My father needs a new kidney and I'm the only one that has the same blood type that he has."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I promised myself that I would never see any of them again. I can't bear to face them with the things I did. Now their saying that I only did it because I was just trying to avenge the family."

"Your family's more important than anything else." He sighed. "I don't think I should be saying anything. I'm making the same mistakes, too."

"What does your letter say?"

"My mother escaped from her imprisonment and she's finally home. My father wants me to go and finally meet her after the years, practically my life, of never seeing her. There's something else. My parents are ninjas."

"You've never known that? Why didn't they tell you?"

"I guess my dad never wanted me to ever worry about it."

"We both have family problems, but we don't want to take care of them. We just wanna escape."

"That's all we've ever wanted to do."

Somehow, I had the urge to lay my head on Cole's shoulder, so I did. I was afraid he would complain and say something about it, but he didn't do anything. He wrapped his arm around me and held me tight. I could hear the leaves of the trees again moving swiftly in the darkness, but I decided to ignore it. It was probably the wind blowing. I suddenly closed my eyes and fell asleep. This is one way to sleep peacefully at night.

* * *

 **IF YOUR WONDERING WHY I WRITE SONGS FOR ALL THE MISTRESSES THAT SING, I AM A BIG FAN OF MUSICALS. I'M ESPECIALLY A BIG FAN OF THE MUSICAL, WICKED. I ACTUALLY SAW IT AT BROADWAY. I'M SO NOT KIDDING. IT ALL HAPPENED ON MY FIRST NIGHT IN NEW YORK CITY. ENOUGH ABOUT THAT. I BETTER GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

 **COLE AND CAROL TOLD EACH OTHER WHAT THEIR LETTERS SAID. I THINK THEY'RE BOTH STARTING TO REALIZE THAT FAMILY COMES FIRST BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE. CAROL ACTUALLY SNUGGLED UP NEXT TO COLE. I CAN FEEL A BIT OF A CONNECTION.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	37. The Search for Cole

CHAPTER 36

THE SEARCH FOR COLE

 **KAI`S POV:**

We traveled practically all night just to find Cole. We traveled all of yesterday. We were hoping that Cole was still at the village inside his exile home. I know it was against the rules to visit him, but we've tried everything we could do to contact him without traveling all the way here. Calling him, texting him, e-mailing him and even video chat. Nothing worked. We had to warn Cole about this ape issue somehow before it's too late. I was hoping we could find him before the apes do. We finally made it to the village. It was pretty small for anybody to live at. Sure it had some homes, stores, monuments, schools, restaurants and all that, but who would want to spend the rest of their lives here. I bet the other exiles that live here are living a life of misery.

We should've taken the train. It would've been much faster, but there was no time to be wasting our energy doing nothing. Traveling by machine was the only way we ever got anywhere. I'm really hoping Cole was still here. If he isn't, we traveled all this way for nothing.

"We have now arrived at the village," Garmadon said, walking through the borders of the town, "Cole could be anywhere, so we need to split up."

"Agreed, brother," Sensei said, "We shall travel with our wives on the east of the city. Jay and Jen will head out to Ellis Farm Village Homes to see if Cole is there. Zane and Zeah will head north. Nya and Caleb will head south. Kai and Kitty will check the village square. We will all head west and report back on any finding. Ask the villagers questions if you have to. Let's split up."

"Yes, Sensei," we all said, taking the directions as followed.

Kitty and I headed toward the village town square where we saw at least plenary of people pass by with bags and stuff in their hands or on wheelbarrows. I looked to see an older woman next to a fruit stand trying to remove the fruit out of the inside. Winter was coming close, so fruit would need to sell inside.

"I think we should help that poor woman," Kitty said, walking up to the woman, "Excuse me, do you need any help?"

"Get away from me, child!" the woman exclaimed, "I'm perfectly capable of handling this stand myself."

"Hey, my girlfriend was just trying to help," I said, "The least you could do is try to be respectful."

"I'm done being respectful to a bunch of young brats like you two," the woman said, "I don't care who you are, but I think it's best if you both leave."

"Listen, we were wanting to know if you've seen a guy with jet black hair, usually wears a black hoodie. Well, to be honest, he usually wears black. Sometimes, he wears brown."

"Does his name happen to be Cole or something like that?"

"That's him."

"That boy has caused a bunch of trouble ever since he came to this village. I told him that he needs to start doing things that will keep him out of trouble and mind his own business, but he's just like the rest of you youngsters nowadays. You never listen to a word the elderly says. He even made my own employee turn her back on me. She decided to escape with him and quit her job. You can see why I'm cleaning out the fruit stand by myself."

"Wait. He left?"

"He took some girl with him?" Kitty asked, "Looks like Cole has been making some friends around here."

"She decided to escape with him so she could escape exile herself," the woman said, "They both wanted to get out of the village. The night before, I saw my old employee and told her that she was making a big mistake, but she called me a terrible, strict old hag and walked back inside her house. I told her to never come back and try to get a job with me because I won't hire her ever again."

"What about Cole?" I asked, "Did you happen to see him anytime that night?"

"I didn't see any sight of that boy. I'm just glad he's gone. I'm glad that Carol is gone, too. One less person to have to worry about coming into work everyday. Two less people to worry about ever trying to turn this village upside down. I hope they travel far from here and never return."

"What did they travel in?" Kitty asked.

"Mostly us villagers use horses to travel with," the woman said, "If it's a long journey, we buy a carriage. I'm sure they're halfway to where they need to be."

"Do you know of anything else that happened?" I asked.

"Nothing that I'm aware of," the woman said, "Good riddance to both of them. I've never seen two pairs of troublemakers in all my life. Why do you ask so many questions about them, anyway?"

"We know who Cole is. He's a friend of ours."

"More importantly, our teammate," Kitty said.

"You better get out of here while you still can if you want to find him," the woman said, "You won't find him and that friend of his in these parks. By the way, my name is Angelina. Now leave before I find someone that will make you."

"Are you sure that you don't need any help?" Kitty asked

"I'm not old, for heaven sakes. I'm only in my seventies. Now get out of here. Don't you youngsters have anything better to do than bothering old ladies?"

Kitty laughed. "Sorry, it's just,... you just called yourself old."

"Get out of here!"

We ran off from the stand. What an old hag! How does Cole stand being around certain people like her? That may be a reason why he ran off. Why did he have a girl with him, though? Something tells me that Cole was bitten by the love bug while he's been here.

"Can you believe that woman?" Kitty asked.

"If you believe me, she seems to be in exile herself," I said, "That hag is crazy."

"Let's start heading over to the west. I'm sure Sensei and the others are over there by now."

We walked out of the village square and found ourselves close to a dense forest and some cottages. Nobody else was here, so we were the first one's to beat everyone else. Sensei Wu and his group returned a few minutes later.

"Anything suspicious in the east of the village?" I asked.

"We didn't find him anywhere," Sensei said, "I'm hoping the other found him or maybe some traces."

"We might have the same story. We'll just have to wait and see."

Soon, everyone else came back either with a piece of evidence or nothing at all. We came back empty handed, but at least we found someone who knew where Cole is.

"Did any of you find him?" Sensei asked.

"No sign of him south, father," Caleb said.

"We even talked to everyone that was there and asked them if they've seen Cole," Nya said, "None of them knew who he was."

"There was no sign of Cole heading north, but we were able to talk to the headmaster of a nearby school," Zane said.

"He told us that Cole called in for a sick day because he was not feeling up to working," Zeah said, "It seems that Cole took that time off for some reason."

"We went into the village square and saw no sign of him, but we did see this older woman who saw him," I said, "She told us that he left and he took some girl along with him. She kept saying that he was the reason the girl quit her job and everything else. I didn't understand half of what she said."

"She told us that her employees name is Carol and she left with Cole to escape exile herself," Kitty said, "She told us that her name is Angelina. So it seems that Cole left with some girl."

"There wasn't any sign of Cole anywhere around his home, but we did find a note on his door," Jay said, "It states that he left for the city and he won't be back for a few days. He knows that he's not allowed in the city."

"He meant that he was heading towards Chitow City, not Ninjago City," Jen said.

"Oh, yeah. My bad."

"We stopped by another person's house because there was a note taped there as well. It stated that she was moving to the next village and finding a new job there. Her name is stated on there as Carol."

"Looks like that's the same girl that escaped with Cole," I said.

The monitor buzzed on Nya watch and showed Cyrus Borg on the screen. "Ninja, I hope you have a good reason for going to that village. It's stated in the paperwork that you are not allowed to visit Cole. Only he can visit you."

"Well, your in luck, Borg," Jay said, "We won't be able to visit him because he's not even here."

"What Jay is trying to say is that Cole escaped from exile along with some girl that he knows," Jen said.

"She seems to be in exile," Kitty said, "Know any girls by the name of Carol?"

"Carol," Borg said, "Oh, I'm trying to remember. Does her last name happen to be Dominez?"

"That's what it states on the letter," Jen said.

"That's her. She's been in exile for two years. I'm sure she's probably the same age as Cole now. I haven't been in contact with her in a long time."

"It seems that neither of them are in the village," Sensei said, "We will find them before something happens."

"I trust that you will," Borg said, turning off the computer.

"Looks like we're heading out on a mission," I said.

"Ninja, let's move out," Sensei said, leading us into the village.

Cole had to be somewhere in these wood. If not, I was hoping he was somewhere in Ninjago. The best thing to do is to keep searching. I think the best thing to do once I return to the city is talk to Borg about taking Cole and that girl off of exile. Something had to be done. We all wanted Cole to come back.

* * *

 **THE NINJA WERE TRYING TO FIND COLE IN THE VILLAGE, BUT NOW THEY KNOW THAT HE LEFT THE VILLAGE WITH CAROL. THEY ALL KNOW THAT COLE MAY HAVE BEEN BITTEN BY THE LOVE BUG WHILE HE WAS IN THE VILLAGE. ALL OF THEM ARE HEADING OUT INTO THE WOODS AND KAI IS THINKING OF A WAY TO GET COLE OUT OF EXILE.**

 **I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY. I ALWAYS RUN OUT OF THINGS TO SAY.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	38. Taken

CHAPTER 37

TAKEN

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

Monday has come and gone. The good thing was that Dareth was our substitute, so we didn't have homework. In fact, we wouldn't have homework all week. The bad this was with the ninja and my uncle gone, Brad and Gene were getting up on my case again. Good thing Monica and I were in the same class together. She would always be there to help me out. Nick and I decided at recess that we would think of another prank to pull. I'm just glad he hasn't figured out about the last one. I did something that I almost regretted doing. The day after Halloween, I was feeling depressed and my head just almost wanted to be buried in the ground. I decided to do something I thought I would never do in my life. I took the bags of candy and return them to Brad and Gene`s homes. Well, I gave Gene half of his candy back. The other half I kept in the closet. When Nick came into my room yesterday to ask me how the candy was, I told him that I ate most of it. He got all bent out of shape when he saw that I ate seventy-five percent of a bag and a half. He was glad that his candy was safe inside his room so I wouldn't be tempted to eat it. Lying was my only option. For some reason, I was feeling guilty about this whole this. Well, mostly for Brad because he's trying to change his ways. Gene on the other hand, I'm not really sure.

I found myself inside the kitchen waiting for Nick to come home. He told me that he was stopping by the hardware store to gather some supplies for our next prank. I wasn't gonna ask him where he got the money, so I decided to wait for him to cone home. When he did, I was surprised to see all the stuff that he had.

"You went to the hardware store for all of this?" I asked, looking at the cramped up wagon, "Where did you get the money to pay for all this stuff?"

"Simple," Nick said, "I tutor people for a five dollar fee. I try to make it as cheap as I can. Five bucks per tutoring. If your interested, I can make you a deal. Your first tutoring with me will be absolutely free."

"I'll think about it. Let's just talk about this prank. Why do we need all this stuff?"

"This is what I'm going to use to build our prank. The wood will be used as the background image, the pipes will be used to carry the water, the water buckets will be used to squirt out condiments, and the rest of these supplies is the surprise."

"What's the prank? You still haven't told me that part yet."

"Okay, here's the theme. An assembly is going to happen next Friday."

"By assembly, you mean the school day talent show that we decided to do."

"Yeah, whatever. Just listen. I heard that Brad and Gene will be doing some kind of mystery magic act for the show, so we'll make sure that their magic goes wrong."

"Oh, I see what your trying to do. Your going to use all this stuff to embarrass them in front of the whole school. Best plan you ever thought of."

"Couldn't of said it better myself."

"So, when to we begin?"

"Begin what?" a voice asked from outside the door.

"Monica, is that you again?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me." Monica let herself inside the kitchen. "Whatever you guys are planning on doing this time, I wanna be a part of it."

"Are you crazy?" Nick said, "You'll just get in the way."

"I will not get in the way, you low down tinhead. I just wanna help you."

"Let's let her be part of this, Nick," I said, "Those guys have bothered her as well. I think it's best if she avenged the girls at school."

"That's exactly what I wanna do," Monica said.

"Okay, we'll go over the plan tomorrow," Nick said, "I'm taking this stuff out to the shed. We'll start building it tomorrow."

"At least I'm helping you guys with something," Monica said.

Nick went out into the backyard and started placing the supplies in the shed. A knock on the door came up in my ears. It's probably one of the neighbors again. Howard was usually making a lot of noise in the basement and it was hard for the neighbors to sleep at night. He never left the basement, so I went to answer the door. Monica followed me as I opened it.

"Hello, kids," Miss Allyman said, "Are your parents home?"

"No," I said, "They went out on a trip for a few days. Howard's keeping an eye on us. Well, he's suppose to, but he usually stays down in the basement. Is there something that you need?"

"Yes, I was hoping someone could help me find Zelda. She hasn't come home from school yet. Have either of you seen her?"

"She was at school all day. From beginning to end."

"She never snuck out or anything," Monica said, "That's not like Zelda."

"She's been gone for the past hour and a half and I'm starting to worry about her," Miss Allyman explained, "I just hope that she isn't lost somewhere. More importantly, I hope she isn't wandering around the city by herself."

"You should turn around and see where she really is," a strange voice said behind Miss Allyman. I looked to see a half human, half monkey person standing on the driveway with Zelda in his arms. "Looks like I have the lite girl."

"Put her down," Miss Allyman ordered.

"Time for you to go to sleep." The monkey man sprayed some kind of horrible scented stuff that made Miss Allyman fall to the ground. "Nighty night, lady."

"What are you?" I asked in fear.

"Who are you?" Monica asked.

"Hey, guys," Nick called out, "Who's at the door?" He came outside to see for himself. "What the heck is that?"

"Your worst nightmare," the monkey man said, "Sweet dreams."

Spraying the terrible scented stuff on all of us, we all fell to the ground unconscious. I couldn't remember what happened afterward. The only thing I could remember was trying to get Brad and Gene off my case and prank him. Looks like that's out of the question. I didn't feel myself being carried or anything, but I knew that all of us would be taken away. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want my mother.

* * *

 **COLE'S POV:**

Night had fallen once again. The wind was slowly calmly in the air. Carol and I were resting for the night in another opened ground location. We had just finished dinner and were now sitting quietly next to the fire. I've learned a lot from the outdoor experience. Cooking over the fire is actually kind of like cooking over the stove. Learning how to gather herbs and make them s medicine was a lot better than going out to get it. Making a fire from nature was better than using a fire starter. Unfortunately, we didn't have a fire starter, so we had to use nature, anyway. I've learned a lot of things from all this, but I never expect to learn it from a really special person.

That really special person, though, sounded like she was crying on my shoulder. That came up unexpected. "What's the matter? You okay?"

"I don't know anymore," Carol sobbed, "It's like I had unfinished business to do with everyone I knew and everybody I love and care about. I never said a proper goodbye to Isabelle, the last thing my boss and I did was fight, and I never went to visit my family once during my whole banished life. I've made so many mistakes, Cole. It's too late to fix any of them. I've made my choice. It was either go with you or stay at that village. I'd rather be with you."

I sighed. "I didn't force you to come with me. I was only telling you that exile was the worst feeling you could ever have. Face it, it was. I had unfinished business as well. I'll never see my friends again. I won't get to see my father. I'll never be able to meet my own mother. I've made mistakes in life, too." Tears fell from my eyes as I began to sob.

"Don't cry, Cole. There's no reason to cry. None at all. Whatever happens in the future will happen. Sure, we may never see our friends and families again, but that's just how life goes. We would never see them again, even when we were in the village. It wouldn't make any difference."

I sighed again. "There's something I need to tell you. I was planning to tell you on the night you know who came, but it never would come into play. I think now is the best night to say it."

"I have something to tell you, too. I wanted to tell you since the fall harvest, but it would never come out the way I wanted to say it."

"Tell me what you wanna say first."

"If you insist." She hesitated a moment before speaking. "Cole, ever since we first laid eyes on each other, I though of you as really cute guy. Strong, muscular, handsome, you name it. Over the past few weeks, after everything you've done for me, I have to say that your the sweetest man I've ever know. Your better than any other guy. I think I feel that were more than just friends. There's something deep inside my heart that tells me that. It says that your wonderful, kind, amazing, grateful, caring, sweet, generous, respectful and loving. It makes me wanna say that... I like you. Like you, like you. A lot."

"You actually think of me that way?"

"Yes."

"I hope you finally think about saying your goodbyes," a strange voice said from the trees. An Aperian jumped down and landed right in front of us. "This may be the last moment either one of you see each other." He stuck out a bottle.

"Sleep spray," I shouted, "Cover your breath." Before we could do so, he sprayed it in our faces, making us smell the scent and feeling drowsy. "Your gonna pay for this."

I fell to the ground and closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was Carol, lying on the ground next to me. I placed my hand gently on her cheek before I blacked out from the scent. Where was this monster taking us? I despise all Aperians.

* * *

 **LLOYD AND THE KIDS WERE KIDNAPPED. I WONDER IF HOWARD WILL EVEN NOTICE THAT THEIR GONE. MISS ALLYMAN WILL BECAUSE SHE WAS AT THE SCENE. I WAS GOING TO LET THE CHILDREN NOT GET KIDNAPPED, BUT I DECIDED AGAINST IT. THIS IS MUCH BETTER.**

 **CAROL EXPRESSED HER LOVE TO COLE, BUT COLE COULDN'T EXPRESS HIS BECAUSE THE APE THAT CAME GAVE THEM NO TIME TO LET THEM DO SO. A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE BEING TAKEN. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? THIS IS SO GOOD.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	39. Thinking a Plan

CHAPTER 38

FORMING A PLAN

 **WU`S POV:**

A day has passed without a single trance of where Cole could be. We've searched through trees, bushes and even under rocks. I'm not very sure why we did so, but I was just worried about my student. We decided to call it a day and find a place to settle down for the night. The girls started a fire and cooked up some dinner while the boys pitched the tents and spread out the supplies. Water was poured into everyone's thermos while dinner was being made. We all ended up with just eating hot dogs and canned fruit that did not satisfy our hunger much, but would give us energy to keep going. Zane decided to take a look around because he had a feeling that his falcon had found something that was close by. We all sat around while the girls decided to have a little dance ceremony of theirs. I can understand that everyone is bored, but we need to get our sleep if we want to find Cole. Soon, the girls were making more noise than I anticipated. I could hardly keep up with my meditation.

"I haven't danced like this in so long," Jen said.

"I suppose you've taken dancing classes, right?" Kitty asked.

"You mean ballet. I am part of some type of dancing ritual."

"I've trained to be a cheerleader practically my whole life. I was on Jamanicai Village's team."

"You were a cheerleader?" Kai asked.

"I was," Kitty said, "Why do you think I have such flexible moves?"

"Gee, you never even told me."

"Would you guys pipe down?" Jay asked in a loud tone, "I'm trying to relax."

"Oh, Jay, you always try to ruin the fun," Jen said, "Why don't you join us if your so annoyed?"

"We need to continue finding Cole in the morning. I think it's best if we settle down."

"Aww, why do you always have to try and break my sweet, little heart, Jay?"

Finally, Jay got up and decided to join in. "I know I'm gonna regret this."

Someone started beating on a pair of hand drums and made everyone else began to move through the music. I looked to see that it was Nya making the sound. My son decided that he couldn't take the noise anymore and decided to head inside his tent. I wouldn't blame him for turning in so early. I would do the same if I wasn't stuck out here waiting for Zane to return with his falcon. Kai came up and grabbed me by the arm.

"You meditate too much, Sensei," Kai said, "Join in on the fun. It'll help clear your mind a little."

"Without my meditation, there would be no use in helping any of you with the problems that we are facing at this very moment," I explained, "The best thing to do is not waste any of our energy and get a little sleep."

"Come on, Sensei, there nothing to worry about. Dance for a few minutes. It won't hurt you."

"Have you ever seen my husband dance before?" Lora asked, "This man won't take one step out on the dance floor unless I'm with him."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked sarcastically, "Then in that case, let's dance, baby."

"Did he just call Lora `baby?`" Kitty asked.

"Their a old married couple," Jen said, "Let them do whatever they please."

I did all the moves. Some I couldn't do because my old bones couldn't handle it much. Swinging and spinning Lora around was as much as I can do, and I'm pretty sure that's all she could take. I did something that I have not done on the dancing floor for a long time. I placed Lora`s feet on one hand and threw her up into the air. I made sure that I gave her a safe landing, which was right into my arms. She laughed in excitement and kissed me full on the lips. Let's the young dating couple think it's disgusting. I was having a blast in my own way.

"Oh, Wu, I didn't know you still had it in you," Lora said.

"I may have kept a few moves under my sleeve," I said, "As far as I'm concerned, I think that's the most extreme that I can do anymore."

"I'm not really sure where he got those moves, but where is a dancing class when you need one?" Kitty asked.

"I hope that I'll be involved with it as well," Kai said with a worried expression.

Zane came running back from where he came in. He was red in the face from running too fast. The whole time that I've known him, Zane has never been tired from running before. He was sweating a lot, so I handed him a thermos to keep him from dehydrating. He took it without hesitation.

"What made you return so fast, Zane?" I asked.

"You will not believe what I saw out there, Sensei," Zane said, "Apes are roaming around a certain territory that has been abandoned. It is not too far from here. I fear that they may come and raid our camp in search of supplies."

"Did you happen to take a look at the raid yourself?"

"I did, actually. I looked through some of the bags and saw this." It was a photo album. I opened it up to see the pictures that were inside. "It kind of looks like Cole's photo album. I am not sure, but I believe that it is."

I looked to see a picture of Cole with everyone else. That camp must be his. "Did you happen to see Cole there?"

"No, but I did overhear their conversation. They were talking about how fun it was that they took that boy and his little friend. I fear that the apes have found Cole before we ever did."

"I fear that, too, Zane."

"So, what are we going to do?" Zeah asked, placing her arms around Zane.

"At a time like this, we must keep moving forward," I said.

"So it looks like none of us are getting any sleep tonight?" Jay asked.

Nya`s watch turned on and brought forth Miss Allyman. "Ninja, I hate to interrupt you while your on some trip, but you need to come home right away. The children have been taken by some weird monkey people that talk."

"The children are missing?" Lora asked worryingly.

"What happened, Jessica?" Misako asked.

"I came over to the house and expected Howard to answer the door, but unfortunately, he was in the basement," Miss Allyman explained, "Lloyd and Monica came to the door and I asked them if they had seen Zelda anytime during the day, and they told me they did. She didn't come back after school and I was starting to get worried. Suddenly, this large monkey looking thing came up and had my daughter in his hands. I told him to put her down and he ended up spraying something in my face. I passed out on the driveway and when I came to, I was in your living room lying on the couch. Howard must've finally figured out what was going on. I didn't see the children anywhere in sight, so I called the police and reported them missing."

"The Aperians took the children," Kitty said.

"Oh, that's what they were called. My apologies. I didn't know what they were, so I ended up calling the authorities and bothering them for no reason at all. I guess I should cancel that missing child report."

"Don't call anybody about this, Miss Allyman," Garmadon said, "We'll find the children. We need to speak with Howard for a moment."

"I'm right here," Howard said, "Who do you think helped Jessica with the recording?"

"Oh, Father," Zeah said, "Perhaps we should never let you babysit again. You never watch the children, anyway."

"Well, now you know that you can't always rely on me to do certain things. What do you need, Garmadon?"

"Here's what I need." Garmadon turned the video signal off Nya`s watch.

"Hey, what was that for?" Nya asked.

"He deserves it," Garmadon said, "He's the reason our children went missing. We will never trust him to babysit again. That was the worst mistake that ever came to mind."

"What are we going to do, Garmadon?" Misako asked, "Our son is out there, probably being tortured, and all we're doing is standing around and doing nothing." She was on the verge of tears.

"We will find our son, Misako," Garmadon said, "There's no reason to worry."

"Then why are we standing around here talking about it?" I asked, "I've thought up a plan. The best thing to do is to travel throughout the night. From how it looks on the map, it seems that we are only thirteen hours away from our destination point. As long as we don't stop for five minute breaks or anything, we should be alright. We just need to get a move on right away. Start packing everything back up. No one is sleeping tonight."

"I knew there would be no sleep tonight," Jay complained, "What should I be complaining for? This is a great idea. It's good to travel without making any stops so we can find Cole before the leader of the Aperians turn him into the Great Ape."

Misako gasped. "The book! If Aperia says that rhyme, we'll be too late to stop it. There has to be a faster way to get there."

"Do you really think I would forget one of my most important inventions of all?" Caleb asked, revealing his Samarai DX, "Put your stuff in the back and hop in. It's gonna be a ride that last for a few hours."

Climbing inside the vehicle without hesitating a moment, we drove away. Out of sight, out of mind. I hope we make it before something happens. I fear the worst is yet to come.

* * *

 **WU AND LORA HAD A BLAST DANCING. I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER SEEN AN OLDER COUPLE DANCE LIKE SO IN ALL MY LIFE. COULD IT BE THAT OLDER PEOPLE DO THE UNEXPECTED? I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT.**

 **THEY FOUND OUT THAT THE APES HAVE COLE. OH, NO. THIS IS SO NOT COOL. NOW THEY'VE FIGURED OUT THAT THE APES HAVE THE KIDS. I DON'T THINK HOWARD WILL BE BABYSITTING KIDS FOR A LONG TIME. NOW THE NINJA HAVE TO FIND THEM BEFORE THINGS GET OUT OF HAND.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	40. Cole Finds Out The Truth

CHAPTER 39

COLE FINDS OUT THE TRUTH

 **COLE'S POV:**

When I came to, I was chained to a wall. My arms were hanging above my head while my legs were spread out and they began to ache. My head was spinning as I finally realized what was going on. I remembered being with Carol at our campsite that we settled down at for the night and we were talking about something when this ape came by and sprayed us with knock out gas. I hate it when villains do stuff like that. I checked to make sure I didn't break anything. Luckily, I didn't, thank goodness, but I was worried about Carol. What did they do to her? Where did they take her? Why did I get her into this mess in the first place? So many questions left unanswered. My thoughts were swirling as my head continued pounding. Maybe if I stop thinking too much, I might be able to take a look at my surroundings. I did so and saw that I was in an enlarged room made out of old cinder block and covered with metal chains on the ceilings. I was hoping someone would come by and tell me what's going on. My wish came true when the doors opened and the queen of all apes arrived. I remember her. I didn't catch her name when we last met, but I'm sure she'll talk to me once I questioned her.

She flipped her soft, long black hair out of her eyes and showed the years of wrinkles and crowsfeet that covered her face. Would it be better if she wore a little bit of make-up. She looks worse than Angelina. The leader looked at me with her icy blue eyes. "Hello, Cole. Glad to see me?"

"No, not really," I said, "I was expecting someone with a lot more knowledge with a bit of good looks on the side, if you don't mind."

"Don't try and intimidate me. I know all your schemes and such. You are a ninja. You have a temper that you usually can't control. Sometimes, you get angry and throw stuff against the wall. Your not much to joke around with and your usually slow by the amount of cake that you eat. Doesn't that sound like you?"

"How do you know me? Who do you think you are?"

"That's something I look forward telling you at the end. Now, back to what I was saying, you don't seem to be the type of guy anybody, including myself, would want to mess around with. Well, guess what? I'm the same way. No one is to mess with me as I am the queen and people should be respecting me."

"Listen, I don't know why your telling me all this, but I will say that you will never take over Ninjago. Not if I anything to say about it."

"Oh, but you don't have a saying in this. You never have and you never will. The only time you will is if I am destroyed, but only one thing can free me from the prison that I have been consumed into for many long, long years. You may be just what I'm looking for."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You ask too many questions. Let me just find something real quick." She looked through a trunk with that I didn't even notice was there. "I know good and well that I put it in here."

"What are trying to look for? Some kind of evidence to prove that you actually plan to take over Ninjago?"

"Keep your trap shut. This does not concern you."

"I wanna know what you did with my friend. Where is Carol?"

"You mean that girl that supposedly came with you because she wanted to escape from exile as well?"

"How do you know all this?"

"How I know what you do is none of your concern." She stood back up and held a flask in her hand with some type of red liquid in it. "If your wondering where that friend of yours is, she's set up as a trap along with a few kids that I sent my men out to kidnap. If your wondering who the children are, they are some that live under the same roof that you do. Again, how I know who you are and what you do is none of your concern."

"You better not have laid a hand on any of them."

"Well, if they didn't stop refusing to do what I say, they would have to suffer the consequences."

"You did hurt them. You monster!"

"I know I am, but what are you? What will you do about it? Your chained up and about to be put under my command."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a reason I know you so well, Cole. Many years ago, I was turned into the leader that you see now. I brought my daughter along with me, but after refusing to wanna become leader, she ran away and went back home to her father. The years passed by and she got married and had a son. That's when I decided to reveal my ultimate plan. I created a potion that I placed inside the baby's formula and had him drink every last drop of it. That was before my daughter realized that her baby was not wailing out for her and she became worried. I threatened to take the baby with me and nobody was going to stop me from doing it. My daughter did, so I took her instead of the baby."

"What's that liquid for?"

"This is the antidote that will not only destroy the beast that I'm about to make, but destroy me as well. If I am destroyed, a new ruler will take my place. I just need to make sure that this flask never leaves my presence."

I sighed. "You know, it's funny. The story that you told me about your daughter taking the place of her son and going back to imprisonment. The ending kind of sounds like how my dad told it to me."

"I think it's time that you know. The woman that happens to be my daughter is actually your mother, Cole. I gave you that potion so that you could become the most powerful beast in Ninjago and make sure everyone is under my command."

"How can you be my... grandmother? This is insane. What are you planning to do to me?"

"Your about to find out." She left the room and the doors closed.

I can't believe this. My grandmother on my own mother's side of the family is the leader of the Aperians. My mother is out there with me never getting the chance to meet her. What's going to happen to me? I've let my guard down. I've let everyone down. I'm nothing but a weakling.

* * *

 **KAI`S POV:**

Once we got to our destination, we were surprised to see that the cave was decorated with all kinds of the designs from the beginning to the present, which is now. It also shows the rising of the Great Ape. We were walking straight, seeing as though there were no guards surrounding the halls. Sounds echoed from the end of the hall, causing us to run. Once we found out where it was coming from, we were shocked to see that it was the children. Huh. It didn't take that long to find them.

"The children!" Garmadon shouted.

"Let's get them down from there," Misako said.

The children were cover in cuts that looked like they were made from a sword. Bruises showed up here and there. At least they were okay and alive. Somehow, I couldn't concentrate on the family reunion that was playing in front of me at the moment. I heard soft crying from close by and looked to see a girl chained to the wall, a cut made right on her forehead. Sensei must have noticed it as well because he walked up towards her.

"You must be the girl that traveled with Cole?" Sensei asked.

"I am," she said, "How do you know Cole?"

"We are his friends. We are like a family, to be exact."

"Cole's not in here with us. He was taken to a different room. The leader said there was some business that she needed to use for him."

"Someone needs to go and stop that leader from saying the rhyme," I said.

"What is he talking about?" the girl asked Sensei, "By the way, my name is Carol."

"Nice to meet you, Carol, but we need to rescue Cole before it's too late," Sensei said, "He is destined by these people to become the Great Ape, so we need to stop it before it happens."

"The leader usually goes through that door," Carol said, "Just try and be careful, though. I'm not sure if there are any guards."

"Only one of us needs to go," Sensei said.

"I'll do it," I said, "I'll take the book, grab Cole and then we can all get out of here. Wish me luck."

"Hurry, Kai, before it's too late."

I went through the door and so far I haven't seen any guards. I was only halfway there when I thought I heard a noise. I saw that it was only holes from where the wind blew out of. I found another door down the end of the hall and saw bars around it. I looked through the bars to see Cole. Finding the keys on the side of the door, I unlocked it and let myself inside. I looked to see Cole staring me down in the face.

"Do whatever you want with me," Cole said, "I don't care. If you want me to become the beast, then I will do your bidding."

"It's only me, Cole," I said, walking up towards him, "Did she torture you that bad?"

"I haven't seen you for almost two months and your going to talk to me like that. Some teammate you are. Either way, it's good to see you again."

I removed the chains off him. "Good to see you, too." He jumped down and landed on his face. I suppose he hasn't walked for the past few hours. "Listen, let's get you out of here. You don't know what that leader is capable of."

"We just need to find that book."

I spotted something inside the trunk that was next to the door. "Looks like we just did." I grabbed it from the top. "Well, that was easier than I though."

"I beg to differ," a voice said from behind us, "You've fallen into all my traps. That was the only thing that didn't belong, and you've found it."

"You may have the real book, but you also have the antidote on you," Cole said, "Even if you do turn me into the beast, I'll still be cured."

"That sounds like I should do it," Aperia said, "Be prepared, my darling. This is about to get big and great." She flipped through the book and looked Cole straight in the eyes.

 _You will have the power to command the people_

 _Control them well until they crawl into their holes_

 _From your strong size and enormous shape_

 _I command you to turn into the Great Ape._

Cole body started to change. Something that looked like a gorilla suit was swallowing Cole whole, making him turn larger and taller. He raised through the roof and crashed through the ceiling. He let out a noise that sounded like the alpha male of a pack. I was too late to stop Apreia. Cole was now forced to the evil side. Cole is the Great Ape.

* * *

 **COLE HAS BEEN TAKEN BY APERIA AND NOW KNOWS THE TRUTH ABOUT HIMSELF. NOW HE KNOWS THAT THE QUEEN OF ALL APES IS HIS GRANDMOTHER. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? WAIT, WE ALREADY KNOW HOW.**

 **ANYWAY, KAI TRIES TO SAVE HIM, BUT IT DOESN'T TURN OUT THE WAY HE PLANNED TO DO SO. APERIA SAYS THE RHYME AND COLE TURNS INTO THE GREAT APE. SORRY IF I'M ACTING THIS WAY. I'M JUST TIRED AND I HAVE SONE SINUSES ISSUES. I APOLOGIZE FOR HOW I'M ACTING.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	41. The Great Ape

CHAPTER 40

THE GREAT APE

 **KAI`S POV:**

I can't believe any of this happened in the first place. I sneak down the hall to find a door, retrieve the keys that were so easily to find, uncertain Cole, find a random book from the top of the trunk and end up getting tricked the entire time. Me and my stupid ways. Looking at Cole turn into the enormous beast with wide eyes, I did the one thing I would do if I never became a ninja. I ran off, as fast as my legs could travel. I heard Aperia command Cole to roam out of the building and make sure none of us got out of here. Luckily, I was able to make it through the door I came into when I went to look for Cole. Everyone looked at me with different expressions. Of all the people that had to be the center of attention, why does it have to be me? I ran towards everyone, my face red with fear and my eyes showing the true expression of what I saw.

"I promise you that it wasn't my fault, Sensei," I said, "I'll explain later. We need to get out of here now!"

The roar of the Great Ape could be heard from one room to the other. I'm pretty sure the entire country of Ninjago heard. We ran out the way we came in, hiding behind some trees so the beast wouldn't see us. The entire cave collapsed as Cole slammed through the entire building and showed a fave full of anger. The quickest tempered always knew how to handle fear.

We heard the voice of Aperia in the background. "Looks like we got rid of those pesky ninja, my darling. Now it's time to head out to Ninjago City and begin my reign as the first ape queen of the entire country. Take me to the city and hurry. We must waste no time."

Once Cole was out of sight, we all came out of hiding. Everyone gave me a look that stated everyone was waiting for me to explain. "Okay, I was tricked. Honest. They just let me find Cole. The keys were there in plain sight. I thought the book would be, too, so I just picked it up. That's when she had it the whole time."

"Oh, great," Jay said, "Our one time to reunite with Cole and suddenly we were tricked by a bunch of apes."

"That's not all I was able to get." I took out a sealed closed flask that had some sort of red liquid inside. "I'm not sure if I'm right or not, but this must be the antidote."

"We must hurry to Ninjago City before Cole takes full command of Aperia," Sensei said, "From my perspective, I believe that he is not fully under her control yet."

"But it took us hours to travel here," Kitty said, "How are we gonna be able to get all the way back to Ninjago City?"

"Say hello to my little friend," Caleb said, turning the Samarai DX into a jet, "This should get us to Ninjago City in no time. It may take about an hour."

"Let's not waste anymore time than we already have," Carol said, "I would really like to get back to Cole. Plus, he told me about you guys, so don't try to hide your secret."

"We haven't planned on it," Sensei said, "Let's move out!"

We piled inside the jet and made our way back to the city in less time than I thought. Caleb must have added some rocket boosters or something. Once we landed in Ninjago City, we were surprised to see that the city wasn't destroyed yet. I guess Cole's gigantic ape body doesn't move as fast as we thought.

"There seems to be no sight of activity here," I said.

"Looks like we made it before Cole did," Jay said, "We still have a chance to warn everyone."

Before we could do that, police cars came blaring down the street. Cops got out and surrounded us. Why is it that we always end up in the midst of trouble? I looked to see hat they were not even walking up to us. Instead, they cleared a path for Borg to come through. The looks on his face told us that he wasn't a very happy camper.

"Ninja, you better have a good excuse for bringing an exile into the city," Borg said, "As it is stated in the handbook of exiles-"

"Can it, Borg," Carol said, "I'm here for a reason. Cole has been turned into a large beast that will destroy everything in its path and its best if you start preparing the city for immediate evacuation."

"I don't think you have the right to tell me how to do my job, Carol. I haven't forgotten about you, even if you haven't been contacting me like you were suppose to."

"You were the reason for my exile in the first place. I think it's best if you would try and realize that."

"Blame me all you want, but I'm not changing my mind."

A loud roar was heard in the distance. Cole was on his way with Aperia on his back. It was time to get back to serious business.

"Listen, you two can fight later, but we're about to face a monstrous enemy like no other," I said, hearing Cole's roars grow intensively.

"I better start evacuating the city," Borg said, rolling out of sight.

We all got into battle position. Carol remained from behind us. Sensei turned to look at her. "You must escape, Carol. You are not suitable to battle."

"Your wrong," Carol said, "I know how to control him. Quick, give me the flask."

I threw the flask her way. "What are you planning to do?"

"Your about to find out," Carol said.

"I think I've heard that phrase more than enough for one day," I said.

A building collapsed and showing up was Cole, the Great Ape, with his evil grandma riding on his back. The next thing that happened was something none of us were prepared to see. Carol ran towards Cole and did the most sickest thing I've ever seen in my life. She jumped inside of the Great Ape`s mouth, letting the beast swallow her. I thought I was going to hurl, but was too distracted by what the queen of the apes had to say.

"It seems your plans to stop me have failed," Aperia said, "Ninjago is now mine to control."

A battle happened, but the ape queen was battling some mysterious ninja that wore almost the same color gi Cole wears. Actually, there were two of them. Can this day get any weirder. Little did I know that this would be a short fight.

* * *

 **CAROL`S POV:**

They all didn't believe that I was the only one who could make this all go away. I've been trying to tell myself that this was all a dream and none of it was happening. Well, it was. There was nothing I could do about it. I was sliding through a body that didn't even have inner parts to it. All it had were veins that I saw were controlled by Cole. The limbs were used to make the large beast move and destroy whatever he finds. She had to convince him to take the antidote. She walked over and saw that the man she knew and cared about was not the same. His eyes were red, the symbol of evil. He was no longer wearing his shirt, but thank goodness his pants were still on. His hands and feet wouldn't let go of the veins as he was connected to them. This was not the Cole I remember.

"What do you want?" Cole asked, "Can't you see I'm in no condition to talk to you?"

"I came to help you, Cole," I said, "I know that your not fully under Aperia`s control, so it's time we end this now before it's too late."

"Your wrong. I love being inside this great beast. I haven't felt this free in years. I will make sure that Aperia takes control." He laughed evilly but violently shook his head. "What am I saying? I hate being inside this thing."

"See what I mean? Your still not fully under her control. Here. Drink this antidote. It will turn you back to normal and destroy Aperia once and for all."

"No, I won't do it. I will not let my grandmother be destroyed when there so much ruling for her to do." He shakes his head. "What is the matter with me? Give me that flask." I tried giving it to him, but he turned his head away. "What are you trying to do yo me? I don't want that. I love being this way." He shakes his head again. "What am I saying? I hate being this way."

"Cole, you need to calm down. I can't help you unless you do so."

"I can't. Part of me wants to stay this way and the other part of me wants to be free from this prison. I don't know what to do."

If I can make up songs in my head, this is the right moment to do so. After all, there's nothing more soothing than a song.

 _With love comes power and faith_

 _Something I never want to forget_

 _When I'm with you, I'm happy_

 _With the greatest guy I've ever met._

With that, Cole took the flask and drank the red liquid that was inside. Once it was empty, he threw it to the other side, making it break. Something was starting to happen. It was painful and terrifying as he was changing back into his old self. I continued singing until he was calm and ignored what he was going through.

 _Everything that we've been through together_

 _Gives me ideas of what I know to do_

 _You'll always be straight from my heart_

 _I'll say the words, I love you._

By that moment, Cole was back to normal, but he was glowing. I looked to see someone scream in the distance and found out that it was Aperia, vanishing into dust, never to return. At this point, I'm glad to see her gone. The glowing stopped, and Cole was wearing something different from before. I walked up closer to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know this may not be the greatest moment to say, but there's something I need to tell you," Cole explained.

"I already know what your gonna say," I said, looking into his eyes.

At that instance, we pulled each other together and kissed, our lips touching for longer than expected, but I still enjoyed it. Not too little. Not too much. This was just the right place. The right time. The right moment. Cole will always be the one.

* * *

 **KAI IS GOING NUTS. HE WAS TRICKED. THEY ALL WERE. WHY DOES CALEB ALWAYS KEEP A BUNCH OF SURPRISES HIDDEN AWAY IN THAT INVENTION OF HIS? I GUESS WE'LL NEVER KNOW, BUT NOT MUCH OF A BATTLE HAPPENED WITH THIS ONE. THERE WAS A LOT MORE LOVE THAN FIGHTING.**

 **COLE AND CAROL ARE FINALLY TOGETHER. THERE'S ALWAYS A KISS AT THE END. EVERY TIME. LOOKS LIKE APERIA`S GONE. GOOD RIDDANCE. NOW THINGS CAN FINALLY GO BACK TO NORMAL. WHO WILL LEAD THE APES NOW? THAT WILL COME AT ANOTHER TIME. MAYBE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **SPEAKING OF CHAPTERS, THERE ARE TWO MORE LEFT FOR THIS STORY. I KNOW IT'S SAD. DON'T WORRY. I'M NOT FINISHED YET.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	42. Freedom

CHAPTER 41

FREEDOM

 **COLE'S POV:**

A week has passed since I was the Great Ape. I was able to use one of my passes to come back home for a few days. Carol actually used one of her`s for the first time since she was in exile. Not only did the beast vanish inside me, but Aperia vanished as well. Which is a wonderful thing because I was through fighting villains for a long while. Well, maybe until after the holidays. I was sitting in the house with my friends, telling them about how miserable I was at first because I never thought I would see any of them again. It was hard to imagine that happening. I told them about the good things that happened, with me and Carol and our times together and all. We invited Carol to stay with us until it was time to head back to our exile homes. We were towards the end of our conversation when the door slammed open and Dareth came inside the house. With the red face he had, I could tell that he was furious.

"Don't ask me to babysit those little monsters for the rest of the holidays," Dareth said, "I can't take another minute of it."

"Dareth, calm down," Sensei said, "Tell us what happened."

"It all started with two little boys, and I thought, well, they're just two of them. I think I can handle those two by giving them some time in detention. I was wrong. They build something on campus and it ended up tearing down the auditorium during an assembly. They said it was Lloyd and Nick`s fault, but I didn't believe one word. The fact remaining that those two weren't even at school. For the whole week."

"Tell me who those troublemakers are. I will handle it."

"I don't remember their names, but one had black hair and the other one had red hair and wore glasses."

"Brad and Gene," Lloyd and Nick said together, everyone staring at the two of them.

"What?" Nick asked, "We knew who they were."

"I will make sure they are punished," Sensei said, "They won't be attending anymore assembles. I will make sure of that."

Dareth left, stating that he was taking a break for the rest of the holidays and told us that we would see him next year. I felt sorry for the guy. I was pretty much the reason that he had to do the one thing that wasn't easy and substitute a bunch of kids. It's a matter of time before I have to go back to my teaching job.

That night, we had a bonfire. We were burning some of the most ungrateful possessions from our battles that we never wanted to see again. The one thing I didn't get rid of was the sword that I found after I saw the light of the Great Sensei. It was glowing itself until I found its owner. Of all the people that are destined to be the mistress of earth, I'm glad it was Carol, the love of my life. Even though I haven't told her my feelings, I still think of her as my new girlfriend.

A car came pulling up in our driveway. Out came Borg with some assistant of his as he came rolling towards our direction. His face had a smile on it like no other. "I've come here to deliver some news. Actually, a couple of them."

"You don't seem to be mad at us, Mr. Borg," I said, "What are you planning?"

"Why are you even here?" Carol asked in a sarcastic and selfish tone, "Don't you have a city to run or something?"

"Now, Carol, there's no reason to be mad at me anymore," Borg said, looking at the bonfire, "I see your having a little celebration tonight. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you all, but business is business."

"That's the Borg I know," Kitty said.

"Precisely." Borg gave Carol and I manila folders with a heap of paperwork inside them both. "I want you both to do a little favor for me. Do you mind throwing these in that there bonfire?"

We looked at Borg for a moment, thinking about why in the world was he giving us these folders to burn. Without another moment of hesitation, I threw the folder in the fire. Carol took a moment to take a good, long look at the file. Without another thought, she threw hers in, watching it burn with the fire eating it up inside.

"Do you mind explaining what those files were for?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Borg said, "Those files were your paperwork that I filled out after you both were placed into exile. Once something happens to those files, there's no way that I could give any proof that either of you were banished from Ninjago City."

"So once they're thrown out of existence, there's no way to have any proof whatsoever?" Carol asked.

"None whatsoever. As of this moment, your both free from exile. I want you guys to return home in no less than a few days before Thanksgiving."

"We're free," I said, picking up Carol and swinging her around.

"Freedom has come our way," Carol said, kissing me fully on the lips to let me know she was happy.

Everyone cheered as they heard the good news. The guys slapped me on the back and high fived me until I was starting to bruise up. I still recovering from the beast incident.

Borg rolled up to Carol. "I have good news that I must deliver to you, Carol."

"Oh, great," Carol said casually, "More surprises. I wonder what it could be."

"I heard that your father needed a new kidney and you were the only one that had the same blood type as him. I've decided that I will pay all expenses for the hospital stay, hotel arrangements, everything. It's something that I plan to give back."

"You would do that for my family?"

"There's more news to share. I heard your brother, Wallace, was missing, so I sent a search team out to find him. I got a call just a couple of hours ago stating that he was found alive and taken to the hospital for examination. I promise to pay for that as well."

"Thank you so much." She hugged Borg, almost knocking him out of his seat. "Sorry. You just... so graceful to do that for me and my family. May the Great Sensei thank you."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I never thought that it would affect you in such a certain way. I hope you can forgive me. Both of you."

"Of course."

"If she forgives you, then so do I," I said.

"Thank you," Borg said, "I must be on my way now. I have other business to attend to. I hope to see you all again."

So that was it. Carol and I were free. After the little bonfire ceremony, I asked Carol if she wanted to come with me to visit my family. She told me with so much going on right at the moment, she had too much love to give for her family. After all, she hasn't seen them for the longest time. I decided to go alone. It was time to visit not only my dad, but the mother I never knew. I went up to the house and rang the doorbell, suspicious of the fact that it wasn't playing that little welcome quartet thing or something. I could never understand why that was so. This time, it just sounded like a regular doorbell. The door opened, but it wasn't my father who opened it. It was a woman with short curly black hair and glasses. She smiled when she saw me.

"You must be Cole?" she asked.

"That's me," I said, "I suppose my father has already told you about me."

"He certainly has. It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Cole. I thought I would never get the chance."

"It's good to meet you, too. Do you know where my dad is?"

"He went out to do something real quick. He should be back soon. Why don't you come over here and sit down? We might as well talk while your here."

I sat down on the couch with her sitting right next to me. "So, how long have you known my Dad?"

"A very long time. I was friends with your mother. Well, before she was taken away."

"Do you know the story?"

"I know it by heart." She sighed. "Your father told me that it started out as a peaceful night. You were sleeping soundly. They were sleeping soundly. The entire house was quiet. Your mother always knew when it was time to wake up so she could give you one of your night bottles. When you didn't wake up or make a crying sound, she became worried and came into your nursery. She saw that you were about to be taken away and decided to stop that from happening. Before it became a full out battle, she knew that she had to make a choice. Either her baby should go or she should go. Like any mother would, she decided to take your place. She wanted you to have a long, happy life and she would do anything to give that to you. If only I could see her again one day myself, I would tell her that she made the right choice."

"You can tell her that right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're my mother. You really thought I wouldn't have known that the entire time you and I have been sitting here?"

"I was just testing you, and you passed."

"I know why your saying that. Your a ninja, and so is Dad. He told me in one of his letters."

"Was it the same letter where he told you about me?"

"It was. I'm really glad I came over tonight. I finally got to meet my own mother face to face."

Sitting there for a moment, I saw Dad peak his head right next to the stair railing. I knew he wasn't out. He was still here. He was planning for this to happen, and let's face it, so was I. I hugged her with every strength I had, but it didn't hurt her at all. She had the same power, so she was strong enough to handle it. I didn't have a care in the world. I was sitting here, my arms wrapped around the mother I've waited so long to meet. I'm glad this day finally came.

* * *

 **HOORAY! COLE AND CAROL ARE NO LONGER IN EXILE. FREEDOM HAS FINALLY COME. OH, AND CAROL FORGIVES BORG, SO THERE'S NO REASON TO BE ANGRY AT HIM ANYMORE, FOLKS. AS THEY SAY, ALL'S WELL AND END`S WELL.**

 **BE HAPPY FOR CAROL. HER BROTHER HAS BEEN FOUND AND HER DAD WILL GET THE SURGERY HE NEEDS, EVEN THOUGH SHE'LL BE PART OF IT. OH, AND HAVE A LITTLE SYMPATHY FOR DARETH. HE'S GONNA NEED IT.**

 **DON'T FORGET, IF YOU WANT TO ADD ME TO YOUR COMMUNITY, DON'T HESITATE TO DO SO. IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE ONE, PM ME AND I'LL TEACH YOU.**

 **UNFORTUNATELY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST, BUT AS MY FRIEND DRAGONBORN SAYS, "ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END." THANKS FOR BEING SO AWESOME.I'M SO GIVING HER CREDIT FOR THAT.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	43. The Big Finale

CHAPTER 42

THE BIG FINALE

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

Okay, with all the villains that have just been defeated, about fifty percent of them were animals, so I'm probably just gonna not go to the zoo for the next few years. I need some time to get my mind back together. My parents took Nick, Monica and I out for dinner. I was in the mood for pizza. What do you expect from a kid? At least it was my turn to pick the restaurant. I was already finished with my third slice when I decided to gab for the last one. Unfortunately, Dad beat me to it before I could get it. Dad looked at me and chuckled. I guess he was happy that he got the last slice. This is what father's and son's do. We figure out who gets the last of the food. Looks like Dad was the winner tonight.

"Don't worry, son," Dad said, "You might get it next time."

"I'm actually glad you took the last slice, dear," Mom said, "Lloyd wouldn't get dessert if he got to it before you."

"I'd rather have dessert any day," I said.

"We'll be right back. Come on, Garmadon."

Before Dad could enjoy the last slice, he groaned and left the table. "Try not to get kidnapped while we're gone." He walked away before he could say anything else.

I looked over at Nick, who was trying to steal Dad's pizza. "Don't even think about it, dude."

"Aww, man," Nick said, "Sorry we weren't able to do that prank. I was really looking forward to it."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're all safe and sound. That's better than some prank. Besides, Brad and Gene will be in detention until the holidays, so I would just wait until second semester."

"Yeah, I agree. I'm too exhausted to even think about pranks. Besides, we already did a Halloween prank, which I must say was the best thing we ever did."

"I hope you guys don't mind if I could help with your next project," Monica said, "I'm still looking forward to getting revenge on Brad and Gene myself."

"I'll think about it," Nick said, blushing a little. He think that I don't know, but he's wrong about that.

"So, Nick, are we still known as good friends?" I asked.

"Not anymore," Nick said, holding out his hand, "As of now, you are known as my best friend. The greatest a guy could ever have."

"What's the next step?"

"Brotherhood. I believe that there should be a fourth step and I'll make sure that's it."

We shook hands as we were now known as best friends. I think Nick and I will work pretty good as a team. Well, two in a team. Maybe I might convince him to let Monica join in. Even better, maybe Zelda might join in. That'd only if she wanted to. Once my parents came back with dessert, there was no stopping me from devouring my huge piece of chocolate cake. I declare this a victory slice. The greatest piece ever cut. Life never tasted so sweet.

* * *

 **WU`S POV:**

Thanksgiving would be coming in just a couple of days. Zeah and Zane have already started preparing the turkey. Monica was with my brother and Misako. They went to get dinner instead of eating it at home. Lora was sitting on the couch doing some old fashioned knitting to pass the time. Caleb came downstairs, wearing nothing but a white shirt with grease stains on it and a pair of jeans with too many holes in it. His shoes were all oily, so they we placed in a tiny box. His socks were still a bit clean with a few dirt stains on them. He cleaned off hiss glasses only to have them smudged again.

"Hand me your glasses, dear," Lora said as Caleb did as he was told, "What in the world are you doing up there that requires you to be so dirty and filthy?"

"I'm just putting in some upgrades on the DX suit," Caleb said, "Dad, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"You already have, but go ahead," I said.

"I've been hearing stories about a time when you were put into exile. What did you do?"

"Avenging your mother was what I was doing. I wasn't just going to sit there and let the criminal walk away. I did something about it by fighting him. I won, if that's what you were wondering."

"I wasn't wondering that. How did you get out?"

"Oh, it was quite easy. The old mayor, before Borg, accidentally dropped my files in his fireplace and there was no longer proof that I was an exile. Simple as cutting pie."

"Well, I was expecting a story with a lot more action, but that's an exceptional answer."

Lora gasped. "Boys, look outside." I walked up to the window and my eyes almost pooped out by the sight I was seeing. Snow was falling to the ground, looking as though it might stick. "I knew the cold weather would bring us snow sooner or later. Isn't it remarkable, boys?"

"It certainly is," I said.

Hopefully everyone that was out would be getting home okay. Cole would be gone all night because Carol was in the hospital after helping her father get the surgery he needed. The time to see friends will come soon. I was glad to bask in this moment. If only Monica were here. I saw a car pull up in the driveway and out came the children, my brother and his wife. Monica was the first to open the door.

"Oh, my gosh," Monica said, running up to me, "I can't believe it's finally snowing."

"I can't believe it, either, sweetheart," Lora said.

"Of all the times I've seen snow, I believe that this moment is better than anything else," I said, holding my family together tightly.

Once the cold air rises and the heat lowers to about the mid twenties, you feel as though you never want winter to end. Of course, it will only be here until March, so I might as well make the best of it. I was happy to see that the holidays were coming so soon. It brings joy into my eyes.

* * *

 **COLE'S POV:**

I've spent the entire day at the hospital and now I plan to stay all night. It doesn't bother me a bit, but the thing is, the surgery lasted all morning and Carol just woke up a couple of hours ago. Night had finally fallen. I was finally able to meet Carol`s parents and brothers. Her parents didn't seem to have one look of disgust. Her brothers did, though. Well, at least I think only two of her brother's did. It wouldn't matter to me, though. I'll see them again one day. It's only a matter of time.

I stayed awake for a little bit and Carol opened her eyes by the time I was thinking about getting up and leaving to get some dinner. She stared into my eyes.

"Aren't you hungry?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, but I'll eat later," I said, scooting the chair next to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I did before. Once I woke up, I started feeling something. I figured if I just went back to sleep, it would go away. Although, I still feel a twinge."

"You never expected to see your family again at a moment like this, huh?"

"Well, actually, my father has always had some sort of health problems, so I'm kind of actually used to it. It's pretty much the reason why they put him on early retirement." She sighed. "He still has job, though. He writes his own sheet music. He's more of a composer nowadays than a singer."

"He's kind of like my dad. Has he ever been part of a quartet?"

"That's how it all started, but after four kids came into the future, he had to think of something else."

"Huh. Well, at least he did it for a short while." I laughed a little. Carol only smiled since she's still not one hundred percent from this morning. "Carol, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now."

"What is it?"

I've been preparing for this moment for a while now. Time to say it. I took a deep breath and looked Carol in the eyes. I said all that I mean and know that it's true. "Carol, ever since I first met you, I always thought of you as a wonderful person, but your more than that. Actually, my first though was of you being the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. That's true, no doubt about it. After our first date, I knew that I will do anything for you. No matter what. Your smart, sweet, amazing, graceful... well, let's face it, your every possible positive thing in the book. If I could take out a dictionary right now and tell you all their meanings right now, you'd believe me. You always would. I know it. I know we've been through a lot together, and that will stay the same way for the rest of our lives, but no matter what happens, just remember that I'll always be here for you. By you side. Always. The only reason I'm saying all this is because...well,... I love you, Carol."

"You'll always be the man that stays in my heart, Cole. Thick and thin. Good times and bad. When the sun is shining or when rain is pouring in my face. You'll be there for me and I'll be there for you. All the time. I love you, too, Cole."

Being as gentle as I could possibly be, we kissed once more. I have to admit, a lot of things have happened ever since before, during and after banishment. Before, I was avenging for my best quartet buddy. During, I was avenging for the girl of my dreams. After, the people I know avenged me. Sure, things will happen. I may see creature like the Aperians again. I may not. If I do, I'll make sure the don't get in the way. Happy endings are much better when villains aren't involved, but I was starting a new beginning.

* * *

 **OH, SOME ENDINGS ARE JUST WONDERFUL. LLOYD AND NICK ARE NOW KNOWN AS BEST FRIENDS. THEY JUST HAVE TO GET TO THE NEXT STEP, AND THAT'S BROTHERHOOD. APPARENTLY, SENSEI WU GOT OUT OF EXILE WHEN HIS FILES GOT BURNED BY ACCIDENT. NOT VERY EXCITING, I KNOW. AT LEAST THERE WAS A KISSING SCENE AT THE END.**

 **WELL, LOOKS LIKE THAT'S THE END. FOR NOW.**

 **DON'T WORRY. AFTER THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL THAT I PLAN TO WRITE IN DECEMBER, I WILL CONTINUE THE SERIES, BUT I WON'T BE WRITING IT FOR THE NEXT SIX MONTHS. WELL, I'LL STILL BE WRITING STORIES. JUST KEEP UP WITH SOME OF THE NEW STORIES THAT I PLAN TO WRITE. THEY WILL MOSTLY BE NINJAGO. I MAY WRITE A LION KING FANFICTION ABOUT TIMON AND PUMBAA, BUT WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. YES, IT WILL BE A MUSICAL.**

 **WELL, I BEST SAY GOODBYE. FAREWELL, MY FELLOW READERS. DON'T FORGET, I'M ALWAYS TAKING INVITES TO BE ON ANYONE'S COMMUNITY. I HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAVING A HAPPY SUMMER. OH, I MAY BE A LITTLE SLOW. SORRY ABOUT THAT. I HAVE A COLD.**

 **I HOPE THIS STORY WAS WONDERFUL TO READ.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

 **lovesgod12 OUT!**


End file.
